We Don't Mix
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: It's Mordecai's birthday, Margaret decides to take him out on a date. In the twists and turns of events, Margaret falls pregnant with Mordecai's baby. Mordecai's a bit nervous about becoming a father, will he stay for Margaret? Will he ditch and abandon his baby? Will Margaret even decide to keep the baby? Find out! Rated T for epic sexual content, language, and violence!
1. Birthday Kisses

**Due to Perfect House ending I decided to make a new story since I'm bored whenever a story of mine ends. Anyways, I know the title sucks. Please don't comment and be like "Nice title Dipshit" Or anything. I hope you guys like this and give me feed back I LOVE REVIEWS! AND FEEDBACK!**

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

With a flick of his wrist the alarm was quiet, he sat up, smacking his lips of his bad breath, "Uh…" He checked the alarm clock's tiny calendar. 9/13/12. He groaned, "It's today already" He sat up, rubbing his face.

It was his birthday. Mordecai was now 24 years old. He saw up, cracking his back, "I feel older already" He mumbled sarcastically, heading to his bathroom.

After his shower, he reached for the comb then realized, "Teeth first" He grabbed his toothbrush, brushing his teeth, he looked in the corner of the medicine cabinet to see a picture of Margaret, it was a little reminder why he should brush his teeth"

He brushed his teeth then spat out his toothpaste, "I hate this day" He headed out the door to see Pops giggling with glee.

"Happy birthday Mordecai!" He cheered.

Mordecai faked a smile, "Thanks Pops. Where's Rigby?" He asked.

The lolliman giggled, "They're all downstairs! Awaiting your arrival"

Mordecai headed downstairs to see everyone, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted.

He smiled, "Thanks guys"

Muscle Man ran over to him with his companion, High-Five Ghost, "Birthday punches! To what?"

High-Five Ghost whispered, "Twenty-four"

They started punching him in the wing, he wasn't really bothered by it, Benson smiled, "Hey Birthday Boy! I have a special task for you"

Mordecai didn't bother to muster up a groan. "Sure what?"

The gumball machine tried to hold back his laughter, "I need two coffees"

Honestly, the blue jay didn't see what was so funny about this, "Sure. Two coffees" He headed out the door.

* * *

His parents were sure to come and embarrass him, he was sure Margaret would come too. His face flushed, "Margaret" He whispered.

They hadn't really talked much about their relationship since she'd snuck a kiss on him at the airport. He walked over there, opening the door.

"Good morning Diaper Boy" Her voice spoke.

He turned to see her, "H-hey Margaret" He walked over to her, "I need tw-" He was cut off by a kiss.

This time he closed his eyes, kissing back. She pulled him behind the counter, his feet followed willingly.

She broke the kiss making him still, "Uh…"

Margaret giggled, "Well. It's your birthday. I thought you deserved something"

He was still in shock, "A-are you my girl-girlfriend?"

She nodded, "Well after that kiss at the airport, wouldn't you think I like you?"

He blushed, "I thought that was a…friend kiss"

Margaret laughed, "You're so cute. But I can't believe you haven't been taking the signs."

Mordecai fought off the stutter, "What signs?"

She giggled, "Well. I keep showing you my "boyfriends"" She finger quoted, "They weren't real. I was just trying to make you jealous"

He was stunned, "You wanted me jealous?"

She nodded, "Since it's your birthday I wanna take you out. How bout Box?"

Mordecai nodded, "Sure. Box sounds cool"

The cardinal nearly squealed, "Really! Ok. Uh. At eight?"

He nodded, "Y-yea. Totally" He laughed at how he got a date.

She giggled, "I'll see ya Diaper Boy" She kissed his cheek and gave him a gentle push, "My shift started"

He paused, "Wait! I didn't get the two coffees"

Margaret came back and gave him another kiss, "That's kiss number two" She headed off again.

The blue jay was stunned, he headed outside only to dance around, "I DID IT! WE KISSED! WOO HOO!" He danced like an idiot, "That's right!" He jumped up and ran, doing a fist pump.

Margaret giggled, watching him. "So silly"

The blue jay practically danced his way back to the park, "I GOT A DATE! WOOOO!" He shouted, dancing.

He wasn't paying attention until he collided into Rigby, falling into the ground, "Oof!" Mordecai stood up, brushing himself off.

Rigby wasn't alone, he was with Muscle Man and Starla, "Dude, why are you so happy?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai grinned, "Margaret kissed me! And we're going out tonight!"

Muscle Man chuckled, "Ya gonna give her a ya know?"

The blue jay seemed confused, "A what?"

"Ya know. Take her home?" Muscle Man hinted.

Mordecai shrugged, "Of course I have to take her home. What am I gonna do, leave her there"

The green man rolled his eyes, "Ya don't know?! Uh.." He tried to find another way to explain it, "Oh…adult sleepovers?"

Mordecai turned bright red, "No! That'd screw up everything I have with Margaret! Trying to have sex with her on the first date! That's gross!" He glared.

Starla giggled, "No it's not. Mitch did that to me. We made out then he took me home" She winked.

Mordecai turned pale as if he wanted to puke, "Forget it! I'm not having sex with Margaret. I'm finally getting out of the Friend-zone. I can't screw it up"

Muscle Man rolled his eyes, "Such a baby. I knew you couldn't do it"

Rigby nodded, "Dude. You know she's crazy about you. Tell ya what. If you manage to…cuddle with Margaret. Muscle Man and I will wear banana suits everyday for two weeks"

Mordecai shook his head, "Remember that diaper bet! I'm not doing" He crossed his wings over his chest.

Muscle Man snorted, "_I got this_" He shrugged, "Ok fine Mordecai. But all I'm saying is, sex on the first date isn't bad. It means you're serious. Look at all the girls I've dated!"

Mordecai thought about all the girls Muscle Man had dated, it was sorta true. Muscle Man never bragged about the other girls' longer relationships, they'd last a week or two. But Starla's was his longest lasting.

The blue jay thought it over, "I guess…"

Muscle Man smiled, "Well but there's gotta be a part where if you don't"

Rigby peeped, "I got it! He has to wear a banana suit for two weeks too"

The duo snorted and laughed at the blue jay. He shook it off, "Sex with Margaret" He whispered, walking away.

* * *

**A few hours later:**

Mordecai got gifts from his friends, phone calls from his family and most importantly a date with his crush. He slipped something into his pocket, "Gotta pack a mint" He headed out.

He walked through Margaret's hallway, already sweating. He ran his fingers through his spikes, hoping to cool himself off.

He just a few inches from Margaret's door before a wave of heat hit him. He was sweating even more, "What the hell?!" He unbuttoned his shirt, "Why is it so hot?!" He loosened his tie.

The blue jay must've been making some noises because the door opened, Margaret was in a blue dress fit for dressing, "Mordecai?"

His tie was slinking off while his shirt was half unbuttoned making his chest show, "H-hey M-Margaret!"

She walked to him, "You ok?"

He nodded, "Y-yea! Just a little nervous"

Margaret smiled, "Mind if I fix you up a bit?"

The blue jay made a cheesy smile, Margaret buttoned his shirt back up, she met his eyes, "You are pretty hot…" She blushed, "I mean, warm" She fixed his tie. "There you go"

Mordecai looked down to see she'd fix his shirt and tie, "Thanks"

_She grabbed his tie, "Get in here Diaper Boy" She pulled it inside her apartment. _

_The blue jay was pushed against the door, "Whoa."_

_With a flick of her wrist, her dress slid down her body, Mordecai's sweating increased. She stared into his eyes, filled with lust and love, "I love you Mordecai"_

_He gulped, "I love you too"_

_She pushed him on her couch, "Happy birthday" She jumped on him._

"Mordecai..?" She snapped her fingers.

He snapped out of his trance, "_Dammit Muscle Man! Now that's all I'm thinking about!_" "Yea?"

She smiled, "Ready to go?"

He nodded, "Right this way my love" He said in a British accent making her giggle.

Her fingers slid into his, their hands laced together, she smiled at him, "Thanks for tonight. And…happy birthday"

The blue jay shrugged, "Thanks. I did get pretty cool gifts but…I think I like your gift"

Margaret looked at him, "But I didn't give you your gift yet"

He sweated, "You wanted to go out tonight. I guess. Me spending time with you really is a special gift you can give me"

She awed, "That's the sweetest thing anyone's told me" She grabbed his tie, pulling him into a kiss, "You're a sweet guy Mr. Mordecai Quintel"

He blushed bright red, "You're a beautiful girl, Ms. Margaret Haddad" He escorted her to the car, she giggled as he opened the door for her.

She slid into her car, giggling. Mordecai gulped, "You can do this" He hopped in the car as they drove to their destination.

* * *

**Don't worry I'll post their date. But I really hope you guys like this first chapter. If it sucks I'm sorry. Ok. And I'll be updating Perfect House, War and ACBU soon! New Neighbor is in progress! See ya!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	2. Date bets

**I really wanted to get this story along. I already have 3 followers! LOL! Now let's see who's gonna wear that banana suit for two weeks! Will it be Mordecai? Or Rigby and Muscle Man? Read to find out!**

**Bruno Mars: Five bucks says it's Mordecai!**

**Muscle Man: Weak!**

* * *

The music filled the air as they were let in, Mordecai couldn't believe how awesome the place looked. People were dancing, singing along to the music. Margaret grabbed his wing, "C'mere. What's your favorite song?" She giggled.

Mordecai blinked his eyes, "I'd have to say…don't laugh" He blushed, "She will be loved by Maroon 5"

Margaret nodded, "I'll be right back" She ran away.

The blue jay stared a little in disbelief, "Where'd she go?" He gulped, "Aw man! The banana suit" He remembered. He rushed towards the bar.

The bartender looked at him, "Yes?"

Mordecai spoke, "I need to get drunk enough to flirt" He managed.

Quickly the bartender made him a drink, he took it and chugged it. He wiped his mouth and quickly headed back to where Margaret left. "Ok you can do this"

Margaret came back, smiling, "Just wait a minute"

He waited to hear the DJ yell through the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen we have a request for a Mr. Mordecai. Happy birthday" He spoke up.

The music began to stream through the speakers, Margaret smiled, "Happy birthday"

He smiled, "You didn't have to do this for me"

Margaret looked into his eyes, "Well. You deserve it. I mean. I've never met anyone like you. You're always so kind, sweet and funny" She looked off, "ever since I ran into you at high school you were on my mind. Then you came back to Twin Pines after leaving and…well. I'm glad to say you were back"

He gave her a kiss, "I…I've been meaning to say this for a long time. I'm…I'm in love with you"

Margaret smiled, "I'm in love with you too"

They looked around to see everyone slow dancing, he wrapped a wing around her waist, pulling her close, "May I have this dance?"

She giggled, taking his hand and letting him dance with her. Their heads were together, as well as their hands, chests and beaks.

Mordecai was enjoying his time but realized what would be haunting him. The fricken banana suit, he gulped making Margaret look up, "Something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No!" He said a bit too harsh making Margaret give him a stare, "I mean. No, nothing's wrong. This is a good birthday" He pulled a cheesy smile.

Margaret gave him a look, "Uh…sure" She looked around, "I have to go to the bathroom" She gave him a tiny smile as she headed off.

Mordecai face-palmed, "Thanks a lot Muscle Man!" He muttered, now all he could think about was the banana suit and sex. He ran to the bar, getting two drinks this time.

Margaret was in the bathroom, reapplying her makeup, "What's wrong girl?" A woman asked as she was reapplying her lipstick.

Margaret shrugged, "A guy I like has been acting strange. I don't know what I'm doing wrong"

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe he's thinking about something about you." She looked at her, slipping her lipstick in her purse, "Let me ask you. Has he ever done something hurtful?"

Margaret rubbed her shoulder, "He placed a bet on me saying that he had to kiss me. But he promised me he wouldn't do that again."

The woman sighed, "How old is he?"

Margaret sighed, "He's 24. I'm 23"

"Ah! I see!" She dug in her purse, then lifted a paper, "Here"

The cardinal gave the paper a strange look, "What is this?"

The woman smiled, "I'm a scientist at the university. These are the things we know about men"

Margaret read the list, "May I keep this?" The scientist nodded. She slipped the paper into her purse and headed off, "Thanks"

She walked back to see blue jay smelling a different stench. She was positive it wasn't his cologne. "Wanna dance some more?"

He nodded, "Y-you know it" His speech was a bit slurred.

"_Is he drunk?_" Margaret asked herself.

They kept dancing until Margaret checked her phone, "It's 11:15...I think it's time to head home"

Mordecai slurred, "No, we just got here!" He chuckled.

Margaret sighed, he was drunk. "C'mon I'll take you home" She took his hand, leading him out of the place.

She helped him into the passenger seat, "Here. Just sit still. I'll take you home"

Mordecai moaned, "No! You can't!" He cried.

The cardinal gave him a stare, "What? What do you mean I can't?"

He turned, "Be son. Told me I can't be dwunk"

Margaret sighed, "Fine! I'll take you to my apartment. I can't even carrying you inside"

The blue jay lifted his wings, "Tunes" He cheered.

She remained quiet, the drunk bird sputtered random thoughts, "No ba ba sue"

* * *

Margaret didn't understand a single word he'd just said. She pulled up to her apartment, getting out of her car to help her friend.

Carefully she took his wing and placed it around her neck, "Shh.." She tried to soothe him.

He got out of the car, "Puke" He muttered.

Margaret looked at him, "Puke?!" She lead him towards the bushes just in time.

"MMPH!" He threw up.

The cardinal patted his back, "Shh. Let it out"

He continued to throw up only to stop, "Maggie" He moaned. "Stink"

Margaret sighed, "Ok ok! Don't worry. I'll help you brush your teeth" She walked into her building.

She opened her door, Mordecai felt his pocket to find mints, he opened the jar and plopped a few in his mouth.

Margaret helped him towards the couch, "Just sit here ok?" She headed off towards her bedroom to get dressed in her pajamas.

Mordecai saw his tie and tried to take it off, he was too drunk to figure out how he was supposed to unwrap it. His fingers had a mind of his own. His fingers finally managed to untangle the tie and let it fall to the ground.

Margaret came back in a yellow nightgown. "Ok. Need some help?" She walked towards him.

He stared at her then stood up, reaching his wings towards her. Margaret backed into the table, "Mordecai."

The blue jay pulled her into a kiss making her eyes widened, the scent of liquor filled her mouth making her a little tipsy. Margaret enjoyed the kissing, "Mordecai." She wanted to keep kissing him.

Mordecai shoved his tongue into her mouth making her moan, they fought with their tongues, Mordecai sat back on the couch making Margaret sit on his lap, straddling him. She wrapped her wing around his neck, finishing their French make-out.

He stopped to breathe, "Margaret!"

She stared into his eyes, the tipsiness made her giggle, "It's your birthday! Birthday Boy. You can do anything you want"

Mordecai stared at her nightgown, "This might be stupid"

Margaret giggled, taking a hold of his hand, "Let's take it very….very slow" She slowly slid his hand up her nightgown.

He gave her a tight squeeze making her gasp, "Oh! Easy" She mashed her beak into his.

Slowly he stood up, still carrying her against his body, with his hand up her gown. He started heading towards her bedroom, only to collide into the wall, "OW! DIAPER BOY!" She grasped his back, clenching a fist full of feathers.

Mordecai backed up and walked down to her bedroom, she fell from his wings, "You first" He shoved her onto the bed.

She looked up at him with a smirk, "Mm hm"

Mordecai unbuttoned his shirt, staring into his eyes. Margaret smiled, falling back onto the bed, letting him take her nightgown off.

The cardinal suddenly remembered, "Wait! We need protection! Condoms!"

Mordecai chuckled, stroking her cheek, "I'll pull out. You're on the pill"

She nodded, "Yes." She lowered her head back to the pillow.

* * *

"That was…" Mordecai trailed off, wrapping his wing around Margaret's shoulders.

"Amazing…" Margaret finished, her eyes were wide from her pleasure, "That was…amazing."

He nodded, "Yea. Best birthday present ever" He murmured cooing.

She giggled, snuggling her head into his chest, "Oh that was incredible. You really know how to treat a girl"

He smirked, "Thanks"

Margaret sat up, "I…I wanna tell you that…you're my first" She whispered.

The blue jay's heart warmed. His dream had come true. He'd taken her virginity. He smiled, "And you're the only one I'll ever do this with"

Margaret's heart warmed as well, "I love you"

He noticed she was going to sleep, he smiled, "I love you too" He stroked her cheek, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**The Park:**

"He's not back yet is he?" Muscle Man asked Rigby who was wearing binoculars to scope out the bird.

Rigby shook his head, "No. I think he's sleeping with her. Or...he screwed up and is drinking away his sorrow"

Muscle Man gulped, "Aw man! I'm not wearing that banana suit for two weeks! That's retarded! If he slept with her! I'm gonna embarrass him so bad in front of Margaret"

The raccoon shrugged, "I don't know. A bet's a bet. You promised. Tell ya what." He grinned, "If Margaret or Mordecai are embarrassed of this night. We'll rub it in their faces for years to come"

Muscle Man nodded, "Yea. Yea. I like that, but how?"

"Well. He wore a diaper. We could sneak over to Margaret's and slide a diaper on him while he's sleeping" Rigby snickered.

The green man snorted, "I'll get the cart!"

They headed out the door with a diaper in Rigby's hand, giggling with mischief.

* * *

**Oh no! This won't end well. So Mordecai "had a sleepover" with Margaret! Nothing bad ever comes out of that...right? Right? Hehehe ;D Muscle Man and Rigby are sneaking over to see if Mordecai sealed the deal. What could go wrong? Will Margaret find out about the bet? Will something happen with Margaret? **

**-Ryan's out!**


	3. Two weeks of banana mania

**Hey...I'm back! Just to let you know. I was cut off from my computer stuff, my mom told me that I spend why too much time on the computer, she told me to limit it down to an hour a day and I (embarrassed) explained to her that I have a "special" guy friend I talk to on here. She agreed to let me on for 3 hours no longer as long as I please! :(. So I'll try to update as much as I can! I hope you'll like this one! **

* * *

Mordecai buried his face into the pillow, cuddling with his new girlfriend. Margaret was asleep on his chest, with a hand on his shoulder. With big smiles on their faces, reliving the moments in their slumber. Margaret awoke, shaking him, "Mordecai"

His eyes blinked open, "Yea? What's a matter?"

The cardinal giggled, "Are you sleepy?"

He shook his head, "No, why?"

Margaret pressed her lips against his, "Let's go again" She giggled, as Mordecai flipped her on her back, "Alright my love" He spoke, slowly starting.

Rigby stared at the door, "Quick give me your credit card" He insisted.

Muscle Man handed it over, Rigby carefully slid the tiny card to unlock the door, "Almost…" He whispered. "And…"

*Click* The door unlocked.

A big grin went on both their faces, Rigby slightly opened the door to see Mordecai's tie on the floor near the couch, "Uh…that's not a good sign" He opened the door more to show Muscle Man.

"Aw man! Weak!" He whispered/yelled.

Rigby put his finger to his lips, "Shush!" He lifted the diaper, "Let's just put this on Mordecai then leave"

They looked towards Margaret's bedroom to hear a mattress squeaking, "What is that?" Rigby whispered, as they looked at each other.

"DIAPER BOY!" A voice yelled. "Oh god!"

Rigby and Muscle Man began to sweat. "Oh my god! I think he's winning the bet" The raccoon face-palmed, "Fricken banana suit"

Muscle Man shook his head, "She could be doing that to herself" He headed towards the door only to hear more noises.

"No! Stop! I'm ticklish! Please!" Margaret's voice laughed.

"You know you like it" Mordecai teased.

Muscle Man carefully creaked the door open, he tried to get a peek. Mordecai was sitting up with Margaret grabbing his back. Suddenly a huge noise, Mordecai fell on his back with Margaret in his wings. She stared into his eyes, giving him pecks all over his face.

"What's happening?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai rolled her onto her back, "No way are you on top" She mustered out a few giggles, before moaning his name.

Muscle Man slowly closed the door, "We lost the bet dude. He's in there"

Rigby sighed, still trying to find hope, "Well maybe they're just making out-Harder! Diaper Boy!"

The raccoon and green man turned pale as they tried to hold in their vomit, Rigby opened the diaper and puked. He looked at the ruined diaper, "Aw man"

Muscle Man looked at him, "Ok. Let's go. I don't wanna hear her screaming Diaper Boy anymore" He headed for the door.

Rigby looked towards the calendar, "Man. I can't wear a banana suit for two weeks"

Muscle Man patted his back, "It'll be ok Bro" They quietly left the room.

Mordecai pulled out and came on her chest, making himself tired. He fell to the other side of the bed, panting for a breath. Margaret laid on his chest, "Mordecai?"

He spoke, "Y-yea?" Turning to her.

Margaret ran her fingers down his chest line, "I just wanted to tell you, thanks for letting me take you out tonight. And…cuddling" She gave him a kiss, "You're the best boyfriend I've ever had"

Mordecai held her in his wings, "You're the best girlfriend I've ever had"

She giggled, resting her eyes then falling completely asleep.

* * *

**The next morning:**

Mordecai opened his eyes to see Margaret asleep on his chest still, she wasn't panicked, scared or very confused. He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling. His head tilted to the alarm clock making him jump 9:12 am. He shot out of bed, knocking Margaret awake, "HOLY CRAP! I'M LATE FOR WORK!" He raced into the bathroom, trying to get Margaret's smell off.

Margaret rubbed her eyes, "Mordecai? I'll get your clothes ok?" She hopped out of bed and raced to the couch. "Found your tie" She lifted it up then scoped for his shirt, "Where's his shirt?" She walked into her bedroom,

In a distant she could hear Mordecai's groans as he was trying to get the smell off and clean himself up. "Crap! Crap! I'm so fired!" He washed himself as fast as he could.

Margaret looked to see his shirt was under her bed, "Oh there you are" She pulled the shirt out. She placed in his clothes in one wing and hurried off to the kitchen. She sat his clothes on the table, then walked to her coffee maker.

Mordecai rushed out of the bathroom, "MY TIE! MY SHIRT!"

Margaret called, "On my table! In here"

The blue jay raced to see she'd helped him. He gathered up his clothes in one scoop, desperately trying to change into them. "Dammit! Fricken buttons!"

Margaret came to his aid, his cheeks turned bright red, she buttoned it up then fixed his tie, "Why are you blushing?" She finally questioned.

He smirked, "Well. Look" He pointed.

The cardinal looked down to see she was naked "Oh who cares! You've already seen me naked"

Mordecai placed his hands on her hips only to look up, "Aw man"

She gave him a quick kiss, "Wouldn't wanna be late!" She teased.

He gave her another kiss then raced out the door. "I'll see ya" He mustered out before completely running out the door.

Margaret smiled, then looked at herself, "I gave him his clothes naked"

* * *

Mordecai raced to the park, he was sweating and scared. "_I'm so fired!_" He ran to see nobody was out on the steps getting their jobs for the day, "What the?" Mordecai walked up the steps to see Rigby and Muscle Man sitting on the couch, "Hey guys! I won…the-HAHAHA!" He busted into a fit of laughter, seeing the two wearing banana suits, "OH MY GOD! THIS IS TOO GOOD!"

Rigby glared, "STOP TALKING! It's only for two weeks"

Muscle Man pouted, "Man! If it was Starla and me versus you and Margaret. We'd so win"

Mordecai smirked, "Well guess what?! This sucker got the lovely Margaret to have sex with him! So shut it!" He walked upstairs, "I won the bet fair and square gentlemen!"

Muscle Man muttered under his breath, "More like the Skanky Margaret"

Benson opened his door to see the blue jay, "Oh good! Mordecai. You're here. Now you're probably wondering why we weren't out giving out chores"

Mordecai nodded, "Is something wrong?"

The gumball machine sighed, "Thomas has the flu, Skips is on his day off, Pops is with Mr. Mallard today and…High-Five Ghost's out of town. So really Muscle Man, you and Rigby are left but…hey I had a date with Audrey so I'm in a good mood. Day off" He looked down at his clipboard, "Where've you been?"

The blue jay blushed, "Well. I sorta, kinda spent-the-night-at-Margaret's" He said the last part in a fast tone.

Benson tilted his head, "What? Speak up!"

Mordecai blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorta…spent-the-night-at Margaret's"

"Tell me or I'll fire you" Benson told him, getting tired of his nonsense.

The blue jay sighed, "Well. Margaret…" He trailed off, "This isn't something I should be telling people"

Benson lifted an eyebrow, "Did you rape the poor girl?"

"WHAT?! NO! NO!" He growled in frustration, "We…sorta…had sex"

Benson gave him a look, "What do you mean sorta?"

The blue jay raised his hands, "Ok! Ok! We did have sex. I spent the night over there. I thought I was late for work then I raced over here and you're telling me there is no work. So I'm good"

Benson blinked his eyes, "Ok. Well just enjoy your day off"

Mordecai fist-pumped, "_Thanks Audrey!_" He walked off, "See ya Benson" He jumped on his bed, thinking about his newly grown relationship with Margaret.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop: **

"Wow Margaret! You guys went all the way!?" Eileen asked, very shocked.

Margaret nodded, "Yea. I lost my virginity to him. I…I think it was sorta special that night" She blushed, thinking of Mordecai.

The two girls chatted about Margaret's date before a yell interrupted them, "Girls! Back to work!"

Margaret went behind the register only to wince, "Ow!" Her hands went to her stomach.

Eileen took notice of her friend's pain, "Whoa. Margaret? You ok there?"

The cardinal muttered, "Fricken menstrual cramps"

The bell by the door rang making the crowd bust into laughter, down the stairs came Rigby dressed in a banana suit with Mordecai following in tow.

Eileen giggled, "Aw! Rigby! You look so cute!"

He scowled, "This sucks! I can't believe him"

The mole awed, "I'm sorry. What happened?"

Rigby looked up, Mordecai was flirting with Margaret, he so, very, wanted to exploit his friend and tell Margaret it was all a bet but Mordecai looked so happy, he sighed, "I'm doing a Harlem Shake."

Eileen smiled, "That's cool! And…uh…well" She trailed off, trying to see if she could get a date, "Wanna…wanna check out that new game at the arcade?"

The raccoon shook his head, "Sorry Eileen but Mordecai, Thomas and I are getting ice cream later"

She sighed, "Ok…"

Mordecai smiled, "Just two coffees" He gave her a kiss then headed to his seat.

Rigby sighed, "Man. He's one lucky son of…" He muttered, walking off.

The blue jay smiled, resting his wings behind his head, "Dude…I feel great"

Rigby muttered, "Why?!"

A happy sigh was replied, "I got the girl of my dreams, I got you and Muscle Man embarrassed, and…all in a killing two birds with one stone"

The raccoon growled, "Whatever! It's only for two weeks"

Mordecai cracked his knuckles, waiting for his coffee, "Hey. What do I do now? I mean, we've had sex. Now what?"

Rigby shrugged, "Dump her? Because I'm honestly getting tired of hearing about her"

The blue jay shot him a punch in the arm, "Be quiet! I don't see you and Eileen doing anything?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T LIKE HER!" Rigby screeched.

Mordecai laughed, "Sure, whatever. Is that why you named your pillow Eileen!?"

Rigby yelled, "STOP TALKING!"

Margaret and Eileen brought out their coffees, "Here you go guys" Margaret stared into Mordecai's eyes, "Enjoy" She headed off.

The blue jay smiled, "I think this'll be the best two weeks ever"

Rigby growled, "Dude! Ya know Muscle Man will rat you out to Margaret!"

Mordecai's eyes suddenly became wide, "Oh no! He wouldn't!"

The raccoon nodded, "He will! And Margaret's never gonna talk to you again"

That sent images of Margaret dumping him, he shot out of his chair, "AH!" He fell out of his chair.

Margaret and Eileen raced to the table, "Are you alright?" Eileen asked.

Margaret helped him up, "Geez. You ok? What made you fall?" She patted his back.

The blue jay smiled at her, the thought of losing her nearly made him die of a heart attack, "N-nothing. I…I just burned my mouth on my coffee"

The raccoon rolled his eyes at the couple. "So…uh" He rubbed his neck, "Wanna. Catch a movie later?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry I can't…I have class. But…I am free Thursday"

He smiled, "Sure. Wanna, grab a Mordeshake then watch a movie at the park house?"

She nodded, "Sure! I'd love to" She gave him a kiss on the forehead then headed out.

Mordecai sat back in the chair, "That's how you get a date my friend!"

Rigby glared, "_I hope this bet backfires on him_"

Margaret went to go get dressed for her classes, suddenly a sharp pain stabbed her just below stomach, "Oh sweet mother…!" She growled, wrapping her wings around herself, "That hurt!"

* * *

**Uh oh! Margaret's feeling some pain ;). Rigby and Muscle Man lost the bet! XD. Wearing banana suits for two weeks! That's right! LOL! I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. I'll probably post again on Friday or something IDK. SHOUT OUT ATOL123 AND HAWKMEISTER! GO READ THEIR STORIES!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	4. No, It can't be

**Hollla! I really just wanted to move this along! I have limited computer time! So I'm updating as quick as I can! So when my mom takes my computer away I'm like "Whateves! I just updated" ACBU will be posted on Saturday for sure. I hope you guys are buckled in. OK! But let's focus on this story, I'm sorry if it seems rushed, I'm trying to type as fast as I can! Enjoy**

* * *

**Tuesday:**

Margaret had been waiting for Thursday to hurry up, she really wanted to go out with Mordecai again. He was really fun to hang out with. But there was always that one thought, Margaret was very sick.

Margaret opened her eyes to her alarm clock, 7:15. Since it was Tuesday, her classes started early in the morning. She stretched her wings then cracked her neck, getting out of bed, slowly. She made one more stretch only to feel a sudden urge to vomit, "Oh no!" She managed before bolting to the bathroom.

Eileen woke up to the sound of Margaret's hurling, "This is the second time in a row" The mole got out of bed and walked over to her friend, "Margaret?"

Margaret lifted her head out of the bowl, "So-sorry Eileen. I guess I'm sick"

The mole titled her head, "You've been throwing up for two days now. Shouldn't you be resting?"

She shook her head, "The semester ending! I really can't miss anything"

Eileen sighed, "Margaret. You're going to get worst! Just please stay home and have some chicken soup or you're going to get even more sick"

Margaret shook her head, "I'll be fine! Now I have to get to class"

Eileen rolled her eyes, knowing that Margaret would so find out Eileen was right. "Margaret. Just go to a doctor! Please!"

"No, I'm fine" Margaret brushed her teeth to get the smell and taste of vomit out.

After a quick shower, she pulled out a black shirt with a pink and black mini skirt with tiny pink leggings underneath. She headed out the door, with a quick swipe of her backpack then headed to the door.

* * *

**Twin Pines Community College:**

Since it was the end of the semester, Margaret was really trying to get herself into a real college, they'd accepted her in the other college but it seemed too expensive. She walked into her English class, and sat down in a chair by the window, as soon as she sat in her desk, a sharp pain pierced her abdomen, she winced, "Son of a…" Wrapping her wings around herself, she whimpered. "_Two days of puking and three days of stomach pains! Can this get any better?!_"

"Excuse me? Can I sit with you?" A man's voice asked.

Margaret looked up to see a canary with a black comma and sparkling hazel eyes, that turned blue once she met them. He wore a black sweater and jeans, carrying his backpack on one shoulder and his books in his other arm, "I'm Joshua. But…you can call me Josh" He extended his hand.

Margaret smiled, "Hi Josh, I'm Margaret" She shook his hand. "I'm not so sure if you should sit next to me"

He sighed, "Ok! I'm gonna be honest,…I saw you wince. And I wanted to know if you were alright?"

The cardinal shook her head, "No, I'm sick. That's why I'm not so sure you should sit next to me. It's nothing personal" She added, "It's just. I have stomach pains and puking. I really couldn't live with myself if I got students sick and missing the final"

Josh smiled, "Well. Can we still talk? Or are you gonna sneeze on me" He added a chuckle.

Margaret giggled, "I'll only sneeze to make you go away." They shared a laugh.

A phone vibrated, Josh checked to see it was him, "It's my girlfriend, I have to take this" He headed to his desk.

Margaret saw her teacher enter the room, "_Finally we're starting!_" Her phone buzzed, Margaret looked down and smiled. A text from Mordecai.

Diaper Boy: Hey, Eileen said she saw u throw up

Margaret hit the keyboard: I did but chill! Im still walking this earth :P

She looked up only to hear her phone buzz again, she looked down and opened the messaging app: R u still cool for our date?

She typed a response: Yea! Ive been waiting since Sunday

* * *

Mordecai stared at his phone, as they raked the leaves. Mordecai wanted to text her back but Benson was coming his way. "Hey you! I saw that phone!"

The blue jay sighed, "Sorry Benson. I'm just worried about Margaret"

Benson sighed, "What's wrong with the coffee girl now?" He asked, sarcastically.

Mordecai shrugged, "She's been sick. I don't know what her problem is. She's been sick since Monday and now I don't know what to do"

Benson blinked his eyes, "Did you at least have a condom on when you two had sex?"

Rigby growled, "Even Benson wants to talk about her" He stomped off, bored.

Mordecai blushed, "I can't really answer that.." He looked at Benson's 'really' face. He sighed, "No….I pulled out" He blushingly admitted.

Benson looked at him, "You know that's not very effective birth control"

Mordecai sighed, "It was my birthday and she was on the pill"

"I don't know. I suggest bringing Margaret to Skips" Benson replied.

Mordecai nodded, "Ok…I'll text her"

The gumball machine nodded then yelled, "Now get back to work or you're FIRED!" He walked off.

Mordecai texted Margaret: Plz go 2 a doc.

His phone buzzed, he checked it, she had replied: No! Im perfectly fine!

He shrugged, "Well I tried" Quickly, he went back to raking the leaves.

* * *

Margaret was taking notes about the final exams, she wrote down a few words then felt the urge to vomit, she took a deep breath, trying hard to not puke. She looked up and saw some guy munching on some chicken. The way he tore off the skin made her wanna vomit. She raised her hand, as the urge to vomit became more quicker.

The teacher saw her, "Yes Ms. Haddad?"

She had her cheeks filled with vomit, she crossed her fingers then show r in sign language.

The teacher nodded, "Ok. But you have to say bathroom"

Margaret shook her head, obviously her teacher wasn't getting the hint that she couldn't talk, "Sorry but you have to say bathroom"

The cardinal finally gave in, leaning forward, "Bat-MMPH!" She puked on the floor.

The class cringed, Margaret was sorta proud of herself, she didn't get it on her books or her clothes. Only the floor. "May I please go to the bathroom?" She asked, feeling the urge to vomit again.

The teacher nearly fell over to the pass, "Here. I suggest going home. Come back then I'll give you the notes"

Margaret ran to the bathroom, puking up whatever she had and washed her mouth, "I feel horrible!" She cried.

She got up and headed into her class. When she got there, two janitors were cleaning up her vomit. The teacher gave her the notes as she packed up and left.

Once she got into her car, she sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Eileen will never leave me alone" She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

Margaret smiled, "Hi, is this Dr. Elijah?" She questioned.

"Speaking" He spoke, "I recognize this voice. Is this Margaret Haddad?" He questioned, smiling.

She let out a laugh, "Yes it is Dr. Elijah"

Dr. Elijah smiled, "Wow. You're probably what now? 21? 22?"

Margaret missed her childhood doctor, "I'm actually 23" She spoke trying to get this along, "So. I was wondering if I could make a appointment for today"

Dr. Elijah's tone changed, "Oh I'm sorry Maggie. I'm all booked for today but I can squeeze you in on Wednesday"

Margaret nodded. "Sure. Wednesday!"

He smiled, "Ok. I'll see ya then"

The cardinal clicked the button and decided to drop by work to visit her friend.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

"Dude! I'm telling you! Three headed Godzilla could so kill a steroid injected werewolf." Mordecai defended.

Rigby screeched, "A steroid injected werewolf is strong at night! A three headed Godzilla is only strong with three heads. Take those out and what do you have!"

Mordecai objected, "HE'S A HUGE! COMPARED TO A TINY WEREWOLF! Godzilla would just step on him"

The door opened, Rigby and Mordecai turned, "Hey Margaret" They waved before going back to their argument.

Rigby glared, "I know who'll settle this! Margaret! Eileen!" He called.

Margaret and Eileen walked over to them, giving Rigby a blank expression, "What?" Margaret finally asked.

Mordecai spoke, "Who'd win in a fight, three headed Godzilla or a steroid injected werewolf"

"Godzilla" The two girls spoke at the same time.

Rigby screeched again, "HOW?!"

Eileen explained to him that Godzilla was huge compared to a werewolf. Margaret sat next to Mordecai, playing with her fingers, "You ok there?"

She nodded, "Yea. Just a little sick" He leaned in to kiss her only for her to turn, "Don't kiss me, you'll get sick"

Mordecai teased her, "Fine then" He kissed her cheek then trailed down her neck making her giggle and blush.

Margaret leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm gonna go to the doctor"

"When?" He asked, rubbing her back.

She sighed, "Wednesday. I guess I just have the flu"

Mordecai smiled, "Well, get better soon ok?"

The cardinal giggled, "So any follow ups on our date?"

He shook his head, "Not just yet. I'm still working out some stuff"

She smiled, "Whatever you decide, it really doesn't matter, as long as we're together"

* * *

**Wednesday:**

Margaret woke up just as she did yesterday, she got up, did her stretches then felt the urge to puke, her classes weren't on for today, only Friday was the day left.

Margaret got ready for her appointment, she wore a buttoned up white blouse with jeans, she really wasn't prepared for hearing anything bad. "Just have the flu" She told herself.

Mordecai texted her the plans for Thursday. She was ok with them, they'd watch a few movies then have some Mordeshakes.

"Ms. Haddad" A voice asked her.

Margaret got up and headed to the nurse, "Yea?"

She smiled, "Hi, my name's Eliza, I'll be taking your height and weight" Margaret stood against the wall, Eliza smiled, "Wow. Pretty tall" She smiled. Then walked her over to the scale, "Please step on"

Margaret stepped on to see something that was a bit off, "This says I gained weight. Oh! Maybe it's my phone!" She plucked her phone out and sat it down.

She was disappointed the scale didn't drop, Eliza smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure it's four pounds of muscle"

Margaret looked herself, "Where could those four pounds have gone?" She lifted her phone back into her pocket and followed Eliza to Dr. Elijah's office.

Dr. Elijah smiled, "Well, well Maggie! All grown up I see" He smiled.

His thinning gray hair and glasses made her giggle of all the childhood memories she'd spent with him. Since her father was good friends with Dr. Elijah, the Haddad family got house calls. Margaret snickered remembering the one time her cousin John faked being sick and got in trouble.

"Thanks Dr. Elijah" She smiled, sitting in a chair, "How've you been?"

He smiled, "Can't complain. I don't mean to be rude but my day is booked up so, I'll ask you some things and see" He looked at his clipboard, "Have you been feeling nauseous?"

She nodded, "Yea, every morning when I wake up"

He wrote it down, then looked at her, "Have you been feeling cramp like stomach pains"

She nodded again, he wrote it down, "_Oh crap! What could I have?! Cancer? AIDS! STDS?!_"

Dr. Elijah looked at her, "Have you had sexual intercourse in the past week or so?"

Margaret nodded yet again, "Yes.."

Dr. Elijah gave her a look, "Ok…follow me" He led her out of his office.

She was shaking, "Is it bad!? What do I have?"

He shrugged, "That's what I'm finding out" He walked into a room, turning on the lights, "Here lay down"

She crawled into the bed only to see him lift up her shirt, "Ok. This may feel cool"

Margaret nodded, "Ok"

He poured some cream on her belly then picked up a remote like thing and moved it around on her stomach, "Let's see…" He narrowed his eyes.

Margaret was starting to sweat, "_What's wrong with me? Did Mordecai give me something? Am I going to die?!_"

Dr. Elijah smiled, "Margaret, I think you'll be overjoyed" He smiled, "You're pregnant"

Her beak parted, she was in shock, there's no way she could be pregnant. The thought of motherhood sent chill through her body, carrying a baby for nine months then going through hard labor just to bring it into the world where it could cry and scream Mama. "N-no!" She managed. "That's impossible! I can't be pregnant!"

He nodded, "It's possible. Look" He turned the computer screen to her, she squinted to see a tiny white speck on the screen, "See that little grey thing moving?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes then nodded, "Yea.."

"That's it's heartbeat. It's alive and very healthy" Dr. Elijah smiled.

Margaret gulped. Her plans to go to a serious college, to graduate, to have a husband and a well planned out life was shattered. She was pregnant. She thanked the doctor and headed out.

The moment she got into her car, she began to cry, "Oh crap!" She sobbed. "I'm going to have to tell Mordecai!" She sniffled, thinking of the worst, "What if he tells me he doesn't want the baby? What if he tells me to kill it?" She placed her hand on her belly, a tiny child that depended on her for life, she didn't want to harm it. "Shh...Mommy's here" She whispered to her belly. "And...I'm sure your daddy will love you"

* * *

**Margaret's pregnant! Who saw that coming? JK! So how's Mordecai gonna react to the baby news? Be caring? Be distant or will Muscle Man and Rigby get in the way for revenge? Or will Margaret even tell him? I'll let you guys decide! So answer with your own plot like "Muscle Man shoudl tell Margaret about the bet" or "Mordecai should flip out and faint" Something like that. Have fun :)**

**-Ryan's out!**


	5. Mordecai's reaction

**Ok. OK! All you ACBU fans are probably glaring at me, telling me to hurry up and update it. But I'll update this then that ok. Anyway! Margaret is finally gonna tell Mordecai about her pregnancy! Or will she? Hehe. We'll see if Muscle Man and Rigby try to make a payback revenge or anything so well...enjoy the show**

* * *

Margaret came home from the doctor to see Eileen smiling, "So what'd the doctor say?"

That just made the cardinal began to cry again, "Oh my god!"

Eileen ran to her friend, "What's wrong Margaret?! What did I say?"

Margaret managed to cry it out, "I'm p-pregnant!"

The mole stood there, "That's…that's impossible! Mordecai's birthday was like five days ago"

She blushed, "Eileen. Birds are different. A male birds' sperm reaches a female bird eggs in a day, so…our pregnancies are a bit longer"

Eileen stood there, "Huh. Well, so how long are they?"

Margaret sighed, reaching into her purse and picking up the papers Dr. Elijah gave her about her pregnancy, "It says…about…nine months and a week" She read.

The mole stood there, "So almost ten months…" She looked up, "You have to tell Mordecai! He needs to know about his own child"

Margaret had tears fill up her eyes, "No! Eileen! I can't tell him! He'll dump me!"

Eileen shook her head, "No he won't. Margaret. Just tell him, you two will be great parents"

The cardinal looked scared, "I can't believe after one night of letting him in my bed, I get pregnant" She sighed, "Well…at least I know who he is and I've known him for years" She patted her belly, "I just hope he'll be ok with h-having a baby"

Margaret sighed, "If it'll make you happy. I'll tell him tomorrow during our date" She headed off to bed, to nap away the day. Margaret laid down on her bed, pulling the covers over her chest, "Goodnight" She spoke to her belly.

A knock at the door made Eileen turn, "Hello?" She opened the door to see the raccoon still clothed in the banana suit, "Hi Rigby" She greeted with a hidden blush.

Rigby smiled, "Hey…Mordecai told me to tell Margaret about their plans. He would've came here himself but Benson gave him a chore just before we could leave"

Eileen smiled, "Oh sure. But she's asleep right now" She walked in, "Come in. I can write it down for her"

The raccoon passed the coffee table that had Margaret's purse on it, he looked to see papers sticking out of it. Eileen grabbed a notepad and pen, "Ok"

He extended his arm to reach the papers, "Uh. Mordecai's changing the time to six" While she wrote, he snatched the papers up and placed them behind his back. She smiled, "Is that it?"

He nodded, quickly backing out the door, "Ok. Eileen. I'll see ya!" He ran out the door backwards then turned as soon as she closed the door. "Let's see.." He read the paper, "Margaret Janie…" He added a snicker, "Janie. What a stupid middle name. Margaret Janie Haddad…" He trailed off, "…four days…pregnant!" He continued to read the paper, "blood type: A, spices: Hybrid, Gender: -" Rigby grinned, "Oh I got Mordecai good now!" He raced towards the cart and drove back home.

* * *

Margaret stirred in her bed, only to wake up to see Mordecai. "Wah! Hi!" She shouted, very surprise.

He put his finger to his lips, "Shh…you'll wake him up" He smirked, giving her a kiss.

Margaret loved the kiss but sadly stopped kissing him, "Wake up who?" She asked, tilting her head.

"MAMA! DADDY!" A voice screamed. The door flew open to see a young toddler about three, "Hi Mama!" The little dark blue bird greeted, running up to her, "Up!" He raised his wings.

Margaret lifted him up, "Hi…" She smiled.

Mordecai ran his fingers through his son's hair, "He's a beautiful boy"

The cardinal smiled at him, he had big, beautiful blue eyes just like Mordecai, with little brown specks in the iris. "Mama. I wan dino" He mumbled.

Margaret felt like crying, the little boy called her mama. He was beautiful, the little boy was getting impatient, he crawled towards his father, "Daddy! I wan dino"

Mordecai sat him in his lap, "I've told you a million times Tanner. We'll get you the toy soon ok?"

Margaret smiled, Tanner. What a beautiful name for their child. Mordecai seemed so happy and still himself with the baby. Mordecai sat Tanner in the middle of them, "Margaret. There's something I've been meaning to ask you"

She blinked her eyes, Tanner crawled out from the middle of them and sat in his mother's lap, smiling at her. "Sure Mordecai.."

He started to sweat, "Well. I have to admit, when you told me about Tanner, I was kinda…shocked and all those times we've gotten into trouble during your pregnancy. None of this effected Tanner and I'm glad. And now I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Tanner and Sky. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a box.

Margaret gasped, "Yes! I will!" She gave him a kiss.

Tanner smiled, clapping his hands only for a wail to erupt. "Someone's up" Mordecai chuckled. He got out of bed, holding Margaret's hand. They walked into a nursery filled with pink stuff. The only thing not pink was the walls that were a sky blue with puffy clouds, Margaret peeked into the crib to see a tiny blue feathered bird crying, she assumed that was Sky, "Hi there Cutie" She lifted her up, "Shh…" She patted her back.

Sky relaxed and stared at the wall, her brown eyes blinked open. She was beautiful in Margaret's eyes, "My little cutie" She smiled, she pressed Sky against her chest.

Sky let out a little coo, Mordecai smiled, ruffling up Sky's head-feathers, "My little Skylar"

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes to see she was in her bed, she felt her stomach, still flat. "It was all a dream" She sighed.

* * *

**Thursday:**

Margaret did her morning routine, stretches, puking, and coffee. She got dressed in her work clothes and headed down the stairs to her car.

The moment she sat in the car, she gulped, "_Mordecai's going to be there…should I tell him? What should I tell him? We're having a baby? You're going to be a father?_" She sighed, "Things never work out" She pulled out of her driveway and drove.

* * *

**The park:**

Mordecai was asleep in his bed while Rigby read the papers, grinning, "This gets better every time I read this" He smiled.

Rigby had unplugged Mordecai's alarm and kept reading the papers, Muscle Man would be there soon to see the papers for himself. Rigby was happy. "_Margaret's pregnant, Mordecai would freak out and break up with her…_" The raccoon smirked, "_I don't have to…wait_" Rigby stayed there until a smirk grew, "_Nah! It'll just freak Mordecai out for awhile!_" He smiled. "_Oh! This'll be the best payback for winning that bet!_"

Mordecai snored and rolled over, blinking his eyes, "*yawn*Hey Dude. What's up?"

Rigby hid the papers, "Oh hey buddy! How are you?" He smiled, with a cheeky grin.

The blue jay got up, "Uh…who are you and where's the real Rigby?" He turned to his alarm clock, "UH! Dude! My alarm clock!" He lifted it to see it was unplugged, "AW man! That gave me a heart attack" He looked to see Rigby had papers on his bed. "What are those?"

Rigby shrugged, "What papers?"

A smirk grew on Mordecai's face, "I didn't say anything about papers" He snatched the papers up to read them, "Dr. Elijah! Where'd you go for? A new butt cheek?" He laughed, then tried to read them.

Rigby jumped on his back, "Gimme! That's mine!"

The duo both fought to keep the papers in their grips, Mordecai couldn't read the papers with a raccoon grabbing his beak and pulling it back, "LET GO!" The blue jay muffed.

Muscle Man walked in to see the two fighting, "Gimme!" The raccoon squealed.

Mordecai elbowed the raccoon to the floor, "Haha! Gotcha!" He read the paper, "Dr. Elijah…-MUSCLE MAN!" The papers flew from his grip and into the green man's grip.

"Catcha later Dorkwad!" He raced down the stairs.

Mordecai shrugged, "Well your papers are gone now"

Rigby glared, "Dude! Those papers were about Margaret"

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Get real" He strolled into the bathroom.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

She walked down the steps, constantly thinking until she saw a tiger with green eyes being talk to by her manager. "And so thanks Amanda" He smiled, heading off.

Margaret walked up to the girl, "Oh hello! You must be our new co-worker. I'm Margaret" She extended her hand.

She smiled, "Amanda. Pleasure to meet you"

When the tiger smiled, her ears twitched, she was more human looking then a tiger, she had skinny arms and legs, with the stripes, a long curvy tail hidden underneath her work outfit, with orange and black hair down to her shoulders.

"So how old are you?" Margaret asked.

Amanda smiled, "18, I just moved here for college. I heard this college is really easy going"

Margaret shrugged, "When you're a freshman"

The door bell rang making Margaret's heart sank as she heard the voices:

"Rigby! Whatever it is! I'm sure this has nothing to do with Margaret"

"Well listen to me! I went over to her apartment…oh hey Margaret"

Margaret waved, "Hey guys. The usual?"

Mordecai nodded, giving her a kiss on her forehead. She giggled then heard a grunt, "Dammit! Go left! Go left!" The voice shouted.

Amanda looked up, "Who's that?"

Rigby looked at her, "Who are you?"

The tiger extended her hand, "I'm Amanda" She smiled.

Mordecai and Rigby shook hands with her, "Mordecai" The blue jay smiled, "Rigby" Rigby spoke in a monotone voice.

Amanda looked over, "And…who's he?" She pointed.

Mordecai and Rigby moved to show Thomas playing on his phone, "No! No! Right! No! Dang it!" He lost the game to hear it awkwardly quiet, "Hey guys" He blushed.

Margaret smiled, "Oh hi Thomas"

Thomas waved, "Hey…uh…Marcy?"

She giggled, "It's Margaret. Nice guess though"

Mordecai nodded, "Way better then the last guess"

* * *

**Flashback:**

Margaret brought the boys their orders, "The usual and…one apple juice" She handed it to the goat, "Thanks" Mordecai smiled, blushing.

Thomas smiled, "Thanks uh.." He paused to remember her name.

The cardinal smiled at the blue jay, "He still doesn't remember my name?"

Mordecai shrugged, "I think so"

Thomas shook his head, "I remember! It was…Starla?" He guessed.

Margaret grabbed the cup and flung the apple juice in his face, "Hm!" She walked off pissed.

* * *

They laughed at the memory. Margaret smiled, "I'll be right back with your food guys" She walked off.

Amanda smiled at Thomas, "Hi I'm Amanda"

His cheeks turned bright red, "Haha! My name's uh…Thomas" He was starting to sweat.

She smiled then walked away, "Bye Thomas"

Mordecai and Rigby shot smirks at Thomas, "We know what's going on here" Rigby smirked.

Thomas blushed, "What? What's going on?"

Mordecai placed his hands on his hips, smirking, "You're a sucker for love"

The goat shrugged it off, "Am not! She just…caught me off guard"

They headed to their seats, patiently waiting.

Margaret felt a little bit of nervousness, "_What if the baby moves when he holds me! What if the baby makes me puke!_" She nervously handed the boys their food and drinks. "Here you go guys"

Thomas smiled, "Thanks…Margaret"

She waved, "Not a problem" Quickly, avoiding eye contact with the other bird, she sped off.

Mordecai raised an eyebrow then went back to his coffee. "That was strange"

Rigby kept trying, "Dude! These papers are legit! I think Margaret's pregnant"

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "Whatever! I'm not falling for it! You're just pissed because you lost the bet! And I'm not going to fall for another prank"

Rigby glared, "Whatever man. I'll laugh so hard when she tells you she's pregnant"

Mordecai sighed, taking a sip of his coffee, "She's fine! Just has the flu"

Margaret heard him say that, "_Oh. I wish I was sick, Mordecai_" She patted her belly.

* * *

**A few hours later:**

Mordecai was feeling alright, he had two hours before his date. He decided to go play some videogames, "Dude! Left then right!" He shouted to his smaller friend.

Rigby did as he said and 'LEVEL CLEARED' flashed on the screen, "OHHHHHHH!" The duo chanted.

They continued to play until a knock was at the door, Mordecai paused the game, "I wonder who that is"

"Maybe it's Slutty Margaret" Rigby groaned.

Mordecai shot him a punch in the shoulder, "Dude! Not cool!" He got off the couch and answered the door. "Oh hey Margaret"

Margaret forced a smile, "Hey…" She grabbed his hand, "We need to talk"

The look of confusion grew on his face, "Uh….ok? I guess" She tugged his hand inside, heading towards the kitchen.

"Hi Rigby" Margaret waved, politely.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Hey Margaret" He noticed Mordecai being dragged behind, "Where are you taking him?"

Margaret walked into the kitchen, Mordecai spoke up before going inside, "We just need to talk" He spoke.

Margaret closed the door and left the raccoon in the living room.

"_I need to see his reaction!_" Rigby got off the couch and tip-toed the to door, pressing his ear against it.

The door opened to reveal Margaret, "Alone!" She added before closing the door again.

Rigby growled, "_Whatever_"

Margaret nervously paced around the room, Mordecai was standing there waiting for her to talk, "You alright Margaret?" He finally questioned.

The cardinal stared at him then stopped pacing, "It depends" She told him.

Mordecai gave her a stare, "Um…ok. What is it that we need to talk about?"

"Uh.." She gulped, "Well…I…I have something to tell you"

Mordecai smiled, "Sure what is it?" He looked a bit nervous about what she would say, "_Is Rigby right? No, he's not! Maybe a relative died! Or someone in her family is getting married! Or…she needs a date for some reason…_"

Margaret was obviously nervous, "Uh…Mordecai…" She gulped, "I'm…haha. Spoon" She picked up the spoon that rested on the table, "Funny word" She smiled.

Mordecai gave her a look, "Margaret? Are you ok?" He questioned.

She gulped. "I'm…uh…I'm pregnant" She spoke.

The blue jay stood there for a few minutes, with his eyes wide and beak starting to part, "_What did she say?_" He gulped, "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

Margaret noticed in his tone, he wasn't angry or happy. He was confused, "I said…I'm pregnant" Margaret spoke, "You're going to be a father"

Mordecai stood there then fell over, hitting a chair on the way down. Margaret gasped and rushed to his body, "Mordecai?! You ok?"

The kitchen door opened to see Skips and Benson, "Hey you two! Coffee girl and slacker! What are you two doing?" The gumball machine asked.

Margaret moved to see Mordecai on the floor, Skips chuckled, "Oh boy. I've been down that road" He skipped to Mordecai, "Let me guess. You told him the news" He lifted Mordecai's head.

Margaret gasped, "How did you know?"

The yeti smiled, "I can tell by your glow" He pointed, "Every pregnant woman has a glow" He stared at Mordecai.

Benson spoke, "I'm sorry! Pregnant!?" He turned to Margaret, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, "Yes. Mordecai's going to be a father"

The gumball machine smiled, "Well congrats but…what about my employee?"

"Will he be alright?" Margaret asked.

Skips nodded, "Oh yeah. He'll be fine." He turned, "Benson. Get me some water"

Benson quickly fetched the water, Margaret stood there, "What if he doesn't wanna be a dad?"

Skips smiled, "Margaret please. He's talked nonstop about you since he first worked here, he really likes you…not even that…" He smiled, "I think he's in love with you. If anything, he'll be happier then ever"

Margaret smiled, "Thanks Skips" She stroked Mordecai's cheek.

Benson gave Skips the water, "Here. Now what?"

The yeti took the cup and chuckled, "Old fashion medicine" He dumped the water on Mordecai's face.

The blue jay shot up, "Huh!?" He rubbed his face to dry himself off.

Margaret stood up and backed away, "_Ok…what do I say now?_"

Skips patted Mordecai's back, "Ok Mordecai. Do you remember what happened?"

The blue jay nodded, "I remember…Margaret told me…she was….pregnant" He turned to her, "You really are?" He stood up.

She nodded, "Yes…" She gently took his hands, "Mordecai, you don't have to be apart of the baby's life, you can participate or not" She gave him a smile, "There's nothing you did wrong…and if anything I'm glad I got knocked up by you instead of some random guy"

Mordecai took his hands away, "I…I'm happy" He forced a smile.

Margaret's beak parted, "You mean…you want to help me raise the baby?"

He nodded, "Yes of course!" "_Are you kidding!? The kid will hate me for life_"

Tears left her eyes, "Oh Mordecai!" She hugged him.

Mordecai returned the hug, the door flew open, "Hey did Margaret tell you yet?"

Margaret slowly opened her eyes, "Muscle Man? Rigby? High-Five Ghost?"

The blue jay gulped, "Yea. We're having a baby" He managed.

Muscle Man lifted the papers, "Did ya forget these Margaret?" He tossed her the papers.

The papers flew on the ground, Margaret picked them up to see papers of her pregnancy, "How did you get these!?" She asked.

Muscle Man smiled, "Well, Rigby went to see if you were knocked up by the bet"

Margaret's eyes narrowed at the blue jay and duo, "What bet?!"

Muscle Man was about to open his mouth before Mordecai ran over and punched him, "SHUT UP MUSCLE MAN! QUIT TRYING TO RUIN MY CHANCES WITH MARGARET!"

The cardinal glared, "What's going on?!"

Rigby peeped, "Mordecai made a bet on you!"

It was quiet. Mordecai stood there, prepared to get killed but instead Margaret walked away. He shot a glare at the duo and ran after her, "Margaret! Wait!"

Margaret sat on the steps, sobbing, "_He made a bet on me…again_" She cried into her wings.

The blue jay opened the door, "Margaret.." He gently walked down the stairs.

She sniffled, "Did Muscle Man and Rigby bet that you couldn't try to cheer me up? Well give them their money" She snarled then turned away to not face him.

Mordecai sighed, "Margaret, listen to me…" He placed a hand on her back, she didn't move or flinch, "You have a birthmark" He told her.

Margaret wiped her tears and gave him a stare, "What?"

He smiled, "You have a birthmark" He lifted her shirt, moving his fingers through her red feathers, to see a brown spot there, "When we were little, you used to show me that. Every day we'd play you'd lift your shirt and say "Find the mark again" because you had a tickle spot and I'd always tickle you there"

Margaret smiled at the memories, she did in fact remember getting lectured by her mother from letting a boy touch her back, she was only four.

"That still doesn't cheer me up" She reminded him.

Mordecai sighed, "I know but, Margaret, believe me" He placed his hand on her shoulder, "That bet isn't real…" He spoke.

Margaret sighed, "Really? Mordecai, tell me the truth"

Mordecai looked down at her hands, slowly he took them, "I'm telling you the truth, that bet wasn't real. They were just trying to ruin our chances to be together because that's what guy friends do"

Margaret smiled, "Ok" She took her hands away and gave him a kiss, "I'm sorry I thought the bet was real"

He smiled, "And…I'm happy we're having a baby" His hand patted her small belly. "So when's the baby coming?"

Margaret smiled, "In nine months next week" She gave him a kiss, "But it's a lot of work dealing with a baby"

Mordecai chuckled, "I baby-sat Death's kid. It can't be too hard. And besides I'll live through the pregnancy"

Margaret giggled, "I don't think you have a chance" She took a look at the papers, "During the first four months, I'll have hormonal outburst, morning sickness, and craving"

Mordecai gave her a kiss, "Don't worry. I'm with you, one hundred percent"

She smiled then sat up, "Wanna still go on our date?"

He nodded, "Yea sure!" He took her hand, "This way my lady" She giggled.

* * *

**Aw! Mordecai's happy about the baby! Or is he? We'll see his real reaction. So Rigby and Muscle Man tried to tell Margaret about the bet but Mordecai convinced her it was a lie! Next chapter will be a few weeks after this! Ok. So Sorry I skipped their date! Ok.**

**-Ryan's out!**


	6. Margaret's first month

**Aw! Ok! I'm back! Alot of people like this! Whoa! Not what I was expecting! So this is Margaret's official first month of her pregnancy! I hope you enjoy! And we'll see Mordecai's out look on parenting!**

* * *

**Weeks later:**

Mordecai tossed and turned, mumbling, "The baby! Margaret!"

Margaret was laying on a tiled floor, wearing a beautiful white dress and vial, "Mordecai! The baby's coming!" She screeched.

The blue jay looked around, they were at a party, no…He squinted, to see a wedding cake on the table, it was a wedding. He looked down to see a tux, he could only dream of having, "It's our wedding" He whispered in disbelief.

"MORDECAI! HELP ME!" Margaret screamed, reaching her hands up for him.

He bent down to see blood was pouring out of her body, "You have deliver the baby" A raspy voice spoke.

Skips placed a hand on Mordecai's shoulder, "You have to deliver your child"

The blue jay gulped then gave it a shot, "Ok. Margaret…push on three ok…"

She nodded, wincing in pain, "Just get the baby out!"

He slowly started to count, "One….two…three!"

Margaret pushed as hard as she could, Mordecai pulled out his child, a grin grew on his face, Margaret laid on the floor, sweating and panting, "The*pant*baby"

The blue jay smiled at his tiny baby, "It's a boy" He continued to look at the baby.

Out of nowhere a black masked man swiped the baby from his wings and sped off. With the baby gone, Margaret grabbed a knife and stabbed herself making the blue jay awake with a start.

"No! No! AHH!" He shot out of bed, sweat was racing down his forehead. "Oh thank god it was a dream"

The old images of his nightmare were circling his head. He turned to see Margaret sleeping one her side, "*sigh*I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad"

A shot of worry filled up his head, "_What if the kid hates me? What if it tells me I'm a bad dad? Or what if it gets…picked on_" He sighed.

The blue jay couldn't move, he stood up and turned to his sleeping girlfriend, "I'll be back soon" He gave her a kiss then silently left the room.

Quietly and quickly he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door into the cold, late night.

"There's only one person I can talk to" Mordecai muttered, heading over to the park.

* * *

**Skips' house:**

Mordecai knocked, "Skips? You up?"

The door opened to reveal a yeti drinking coffee, "Hey Mordecai. What's wrong?"

He sighed, "I need some advice"

Skips nodded, "Let me guess… you're worried because about the baby"

Mordecai nodded, "Yes…"

The yeti moved his arm to simulate a welcome, they walked into the house and sat on the floor. The blue jay sighed, "I just don't know if I'm ready. But I'm scared if I tell Margaret, she'll dump me"

Skips gave him a stare, "You should just tell Margaret. She'll be upset but-That's what I'm worried about!" Mordecai interrupted.

He sighed, "It's not fair! Rigby and Muscle Man made that stupid bet"

The yeti rolled his eyes, "Mordecai, Margaret's carrying your baby. Its suppose to be a magical time for a growing family. But you need to there for Margaret, it's a emotional and special moment for her"

Mordecai shrugged, "What do I tell her? She'll be crushed if I tell her I'm not ready"

Skips nodded, "Well think about it. Let's say this Mordecai, what if you abandoned the child and Margaret? You wouldn't want that"

Mordecai nodded, "No! I would never abandon the kid or Margaret. It's just…I don't know, like…all my time is going to be with the baby but…I'll miss a lot of things"

The yeti chuckled, "Rigby will still be here, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Benson…all of us"

Mordecai smiled then sighed, "If it's a girl, I have to protect her from monsters, aliens, and anyone who'd want to harm her and if it's a boy, I'd have to be a role model" He groaned, "I'm scared the baby's gonna tell me it hates me and that I'm a horrible father"

Skips nodded, "Yea, I know it seems tough but give it a few more days. Think about it Mordecai. The baby won't be here for another eight months and won't talk for another ten months, that's over a year without hearing the words I hate you"

Mordecai sighed, "He or she will still say they hate me. I'd try to spoil them and give them things but...I don't know"

The yeti glanced at the floor, "Mordecai, I'll be honest, yes. The baby will say it will hate you when it gets older but it doesn't matter. It's a part of you, it'll still call you daddy, call Margaret, Mommy. You'll raise it into a full adult"

The blue jay looked at him, "What about the pregnancy?"

"That's a emotional rollercoaster, she'll yell at you, I can assure that. She'll have cravings and…she'll become insecure, you need to make sure she gets her way or else something bad will happen"

Mordecai nodded, "Ok. Thanks Skips"

Skips nodded, "Ok now get back. Margaret's gonna be wondering if you ran off"

A sigh was replied, "I guess I'll just have to get used to the fact I'm a dad"

The yeti chuckled, "Yea. Now go back to her Daddy"

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Margaret stirred in her bed, a sudden urge to vomit made her rush out of bed to her bathroom, "MMPH!" She threw up, she was proud of herself that she didn't make a mess or anything. She finally stopped and flushed the toilet. Margaret walked back to her bedroom to see Mordecai's side, empty. She found this a bit odd, "Did he just leave?" She got up and headed into the kitchen, there wasn't a trace of food, trace of Mordecai leaving for work. "He abandoned me didn't he!" She felt tears ready to leave her eyes.

She nearly slapped herself, "No, he would never do that. He was happy about the baby" She whimpered to herself.

The door opened to reveal the blue jay, the cardinal glared, "Where've you been?!"

Mordecai was about to yell back but he realized what Skips had been talking about, hormones, "Oh I just went out to talk to Skips. I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

Margaret glared, "Why didn't you tell me! I thought you abandoned me!"

The blue jay smiled a little bit, he scooped her up in his wings, "Now why would I abandon you?" He kissed her, "Believe me when I say this, I'll never leave you or the baby" He set her down on her feet.

She smiled, "I'm sorry! That was my hormones" She whispered, "I really can't help it"

He chuckled, giving her a kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry about" He lowered his head to her belly, "How's the baby?"

Margaret lifted her shirt to show her thin belly, "Honey. We're ok" She smiled.

He gave her belly a kiss, "I'm just making sure"

She smiled, "Honey. We're fine. The baby's not due for another eight months"

Mordecai sighed, standing up to smile at her, "I just couldn't live with myself if I let you or the baby get hurt"

The cardinal awed, "Mordecai, c'mere" She took his hands, placing them on her belly, "The baby's fine ok? I'm sure he'll be fine for the rest of the months"

A smirk grew on his face, "He?"

Margaret shrugged, "What? I'll call him that until we know it's gender. Besides, we need a name for the baby"

Mordecai made a sarcastic moan, "Oh c'mon! We spent eight hours arguing last time"

She giggled, "Well we need a name"

He shrugged, "What about The Power if it's a girl?"

Margaret laughed, "Sure and Diaper Boy if it's a boy"

The blue jay shrugged, "Margaret. I'm horrible with names, what if we just name the baby when it's born"

She sighed, "It's easy. Just pick a name that you like and we'll keep calling it that"

Mordecai sighed, "You're talking to the worst person for names" He shrugged, "Ok. I like Daryl for a boy"

Margaret threw her wings up, "Oh my god! A normal name, not one after a zombie killer! Or anything!" She was starting to get pissed.

He shrugged then snapped his fingers, "Uh…ok. I've been liking this name for a girl…Skylar" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I know it sounds weird but I don't know"

Margaret smiled, "I like that Skylar ok…but for a girl…I'd like Perrie"

The blue jay shrugged, "For a boy…I don't know…what about…Zander or Xavier"

She giggled, "I'd like for a boy, Connor or Tanner"

Mordecai nodded, "Ok we have the names down" He started to walk towards the TV.

Margaret laughed, "Oh Daddy" She headed towards her bathroom.

She walked into her bathroom, looking at her belly in the mirror, "C'mon…anything?" She asked her tummy, "I'm a month along! Please do something" She told her stomach.

Mordecai walked in, "Hey what's up?"

Margaret sighed, "I'm trying to get the baby to move" She walked away, "I swear, he's so laid back like his father" She shot him a glare.

The blue jay chuckled, "I see you're starting the hang of your mood-swings" He followed her.

She glared, "I am not! You're just delusional!"

Mordecai laughed, "Checkmate"

The cardinal rolled her eyes, "Whatever Diaper Boy!" She walked into her bedroom.

Mordecai shrugged his shoulders, then heard a gasp, "MORDECAI! MORDECAI!" She yelled.

The blue jay bolted to her bedroom, "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" He asked, panicking.

She held up a mix-tape, "Look familiar?" She teased.

He looked to see she had her birthday mix-tape he gave her for her birthday. "Whoa. Wanna listen to it?"

Margaret nodded, lifting a boom box, "C'mon!" She tugged his hand with her.

He took the tape from her and placed it in the small container for it, and

*Click*

The music began: Mordecai grabbed Margaret's hand, "May I have this dance?"

* * *

**The Park:**

Rigby was bored out of his mind, "Ugh…finally I stopped wearing that fricken banana suit!"

Muscle Man walked into the room, "Dude. Wanna get Mordecai back?"

Rigby sighed, "Nah. Man, I'm over it"

The green man growled, "Well fine! But I'm sure Mordecai's gonna wanna hang out with his baby then you"

Another sigh was replied, "Sure"

Muscle Man growled, as he trotted off, "I'll get Mordecai back!" He headed out to his ghost companion, "Dude, did you call Starla?"

He nodded, "She said that she's going to take Margaret baby shopping later, she doesn't want a part in your prank"

Muscle Man glared, "What!? Ugh! She's always a softy for babies! I need to get Mordecai back!"

High-Five Ghost sighed, "C'mon Muscle Man, Mordecai's going to be a father, we can't mess this up for him"

The green man sighed, even his best friend was against him, "Fine! But I'm still going to rub it in his face that he knocked her up!"

The ghost knew this was as good as it was going to get, "Fine"

* * *

**Later that night:**

Mordecai was fast asleep before feeling hands shake him, "Mordecai! Mordecai! Wake up!"

He jolted awake, "Huh!? Wah?" He looked to see Margaret looking at him. "What's wrong?"

She whispered, "I'm hungry."

Mordecai rubbed his eyes then looked at the alarm clock, "At…three in the morning!?" He was a little surprised.

She nodded, "Can you get me some ice cream?"

The blue jay fell back against the pillows but got up, "Ok. Ok I will" He threw himself out of bed, only to realize, "Wait! It's three in the morning! Who's selling ice cream?"

Margaret pointed, "There's a mini mart down the street"

He nodded, "Alright," He headed out the door.

The cardinal laid back in her bed, resting only to feel her cravings change. She sighed, "Right when I got Daddy out the door!" She growled then headed towards her kitchen.

The blue jay opened the door to her apartment, he walked in to see her watching TV while eating chocolate, "My cravings changed" She replied nonchalantly.

Mordecai sighed, then shrugged it off, "I'm exhausted"

She awed, "I am thankful that you went out at three in the morning just for me" She gave him a hug.

He returned the hug, "Can we have a little deal? I'll be on cravings…while you try to control your mood-swings"

She giggled, kissing his cheek, "Fine, ok. I'll try"

He chuckled, giving her a kiss on her forehead, "Ok. Now I'm up. Wanna watch some TV?"

Margaret laughed as she pulled him to the couch to watch TV. Mordecai smiled, patting her still very small belly, "_Maybe being a dad won't be too bad_"

* * *

**Aw! Margaret's first month of pregnancy! Well, this is how it's going down, I will stretch her pregnancy for as long as I possibly could! And to Atol123! I'm so using that phrase but...for her hormones! I have a gender...just not a name for their baby. Also I'm updating alot of stories so prepare! LOL! **

**-Ryan's out!**


	7. The Second Month of Pregnancy

**You think I wouldn't stop loving to update! LOL! 40 REVIEWS! I'M THROUGH THE ROOF SMILING! That didn't make sense! :) OH well! Here's Margaret's second month of pregnancy! I hope ya'll like it! (I'll slow the pregnancy down!)**

* * *

**One month later:**

Margaret examined herself in her bathroom mirror, she lifted her shirt to see her belly had expanded a little more. Pushing outward, "Oh my god! I've gotten fat!" She cried.

Mordecai was in the living room, watching TV, "You're not fat" He answered back.

The cardinal walked into the room, glaring, "Have you seen me?! I'm huge!" She placed her hands on her hips, "This is your fault!" She pointed at him. "You knocked me up!"

The blue jay stood up, "Whoa! Calm down alright! You're not fat! You're actually skinny"

She nodded, "I'm fat! Look! I've gained ten pounds! Mordecai!"

He sighed, "Margaret, it's ok. You look fine. I mean…" He paused, "_Dude! She's going to get mad! Say something genuine!_"

Margaret glared, "What do you mean?" She crossed her wings over her chest, "Hm!?"

The blue jay gulped, "Ok! Uh…oh shoot" He muttered, "You look…stunning?"

She narrowed her eyes then suddenly smiled, "Aw thanks" She gave him a hug.

Mordecai decided that he should just keep his mouth shut. He hugged her back.

Margaret sighed as she sat on the couch, "We need to discuss some things for the baby"

Mordecai joined her on the couch, "Like what?" He wrapped his wing around her waist.

She sighed, resting her head on his chest, "Godparents…babysitters…"

The blue jay chuckled, "Easy Rigby and Eileen! Done"

Margaret giggled then looked at him, "Well. What about Benson and Audrey. They could watch the baby"

He shrugged, "Benson doesn't really strike me as fatherly type, I don't know.."

The cardinal smiled, "Mordecai, we need a name and a nursery for the baby"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea…where's the nursery going to go? Don't we need a gender?"

She pointed, "I have that spare room. It's big enough for a nursery and child's room"

The blue jay nodded, "Well...names are not really coming to me right now. Let's change the subject"

Margaret nuzzled her head into his chest, "I'm going to get fat…"

He shook his head, "No you're not. You're like…" He paused, carefully trying to choose his words correctly, "You're like…a flower…" The blue jay waited to see how'd she react.

The cardinal gave him a stare, "How am I like a flower?"

He blushed, "Uh…" "_Aw crap_" "Uh…well a flower starts out small, it's beautiful then…it gets bigger then it becomes a beautiful flower"

Margaret smiled, "Aw you're so sweet" She kissed him.

The blue jay looked up at the clock and groaned, "I gotta go to work"

She gave him another kiss, "Have fun"

* * *

**The Park:**

Mordecai rushed as fast as he could to the park, to see Benson giving out the chores, "Hey there Diaper Daddy" Muscle Man called.

Mordecai sighed as he joined his friends on the steps.

The gumball machine took notice, "Oh good Mordecai's here" He spoke then glared, "Now Skips told me Mordecai's going through a turbulent patch with Margaret with the whole fatherhood thing"

Thomas squeaked out of astonishment, "He knocked her up?!"

Benson narrowed his eyes, "THOMAS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" He continued, "Anyway, I'd like all the teasing about her pregnancy and Mordecai becoming a father to stop! Understand!"

Everyone nodded, Mordecai heard a snort from Muscle Man. He sighed.

The gumball machine glared, "The next person who teases Mordecai will be FIRED!" Benson looked back at his clipboard, "Ok now the jobs of the day. Mordecai and Rigby are on snack bar duty while Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost are on getting a new tree"

Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost wooed as they ran to their cart. "WHOOOOO! SEE YA LATER GRANDMAS!" He made a circle in the cart and drove off.

While the duo went to their job:

The blue jay stood there, "Dude. This is the worst job evah!" He drew out the last syllable.

Rigby shrugged, "It can't be worst then cleaning the gutters"

Mordecai snorted, "Because I'm always the one who cleans them! You just sit there and hold the hose"

The raccoon shouted back, "Well maybe if you held your hose Margaret wouldn't be pregnant!"

Mordecai shot a glare at his friend, "Knock it off Rigby" He murmured with his voice turning sour.

Rigby sighed, "Fine!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a gameboy. "Wanna help me play?"

Mordecai looked at the game, Dragon X-Fight 3. He nodded, "Yeauh!" He looked to see Rigby making his character to fight.

The raccoon clicked the choices to make his character look cool, Mordecai knew how easy the game was, but for Rigby it'd be really hard.

Without getting a weapon, Rigby started the game, Mordecai nearly screamed, "Dude! What are you doing?! You need protection for the fight!"

Rigby snorted, "Well, you didn't use protection for your fight and look what happened to Margaret"

Mordecai shot him a punch in the shoulder, "Shut up!" He glared.

Rigby kept going, "Why is a pullout couch better then you? At least a pullout couch pulls out at the right time" He busted into laughter.

"THAT'S IT!" Mordecai shot a punch at the raccoon, knocking the mammal to the floor, "Say one more pregnancy joke! I dare you!" He threatened, jumping on Rigby.

The raccoon slapped his cheek, earning a shot in the gut, "Grr!" Rigby looked down then kneed.

"AHHHH!" Mordecai cried in pain, his hands flew to his crotch, "Ooh…" He moaned.

Rigby cheered, "I WON! I W-" Mordecai shot his fist right into Rigby's stomach, "AHHHH!" The raccoon fell to the ground, groaning and crying.

Mordecai coughed, "Mak…make up" He muttered.

Rigby nodded, "I'm sorry Bro" He cried.

They stood up and resumed their positions, Rigby brought two chairs to the stand, "So…what's the latest on the kid?" The raccoon asked.

Mordecai shrugged, reaching into his wallet, pulling out a tiny ultrasound picture of his son or daughter, "That's what he or she look like now…but Margaret's getting a little big"

Rigby stared, "I don't see anything"

The blue jay looked at it, "Well. It's a ultrasound, so you really can't see much"

"Wanna play some videogames?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai nodded, "Only if ya wanna get destroyed!" They laughed as they ran off, ditching their work.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Eileen smiled, looking at the picture, "It's so tiny! Aw!"

Margaret grinned, she was proud of her tiny baby that was growing everyday. "Thanks it is tiny but…I don't know" She stuck the picture in her purse.

The mole spoke, "Any cravings?"

She nodded, "Yea, I woke up Mordecai last night trying to make him get chocolate, then he came back and we had ice cream until four in the morning"

Eileen awed, "Well. At least you know Mordecai's there for you"

Margaret nodded, "Yea…" She trailed off, thinking about their tiny child.

The mole noticed, "Hey what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

She sighed, "I don't know, I'd love it all the same"

Eileen asked, "So any names yet?"

Margaret shrugged, "Well, Mordecai's been thinking of some names, but…right now I don't really know. I think I'll let Mordecai name it if it's a girl and I'll name it if it's a boy"

The TV switched from the current movie that was playing to a old movie, Eileen squealed, "Oh my! Sixteen Candles!"

Margaret turned, "No fricken way!" She jumped, "No way!"

Eileen fist-pumped, "Dude! How long has it been since we've seen this movie?!"

Margaret shrugged, "Way too long!" They ran to the table to watch.

The mole pointed at the screen, "Look! Mollie! How about Mollie for the baby?"

She shrugged again, "That's up to Mordecai"

Out of nowhere, their manager appeared, carrying a newspaper, "Alright Girls. We're gonna get this place packed" He lifted a piece of paper for them to see.

"Buy two drinks for the price of one. Sandwiches half off"

He walked over and placed the paper in the window. "Alright see ya Girls" He headed back to his office.

Margaret looked down at herself, "_Alright Sweetie. I guess we're gonna work pretty hard today_" She mentally told her baby, giving her small belly a pat.

Eileen headed behind the counter, as well as Margaret.

* * *

**Later:**

"Dude! I kicked your butt!" Mordecai laughed, "Ten times in a row!" He gloated.

Rigby sighed, "I keep telling you! My control's busted!"

They walked towards the shop to see it packed, "Whoa!" They both spoke. They opened the door and saw their favorite table open, they quickly ran over to it, grabbing it.

Margaret came by holding two trays that made her wince, Mordecai jumped to help her, "Here! I got it" He lifted one tray making her smile, "Where to?"

She pointed, "To that table over there"

He nodded as he placed the tray there and sped off, Rigby laughed, "What a softy! Even if Margaret wasn't pregnant you'd still help her"

Mordecai shot him a glare, "Don't make me beat you again" He threatened.

Rigby cooed, "Aw wittle Mordecai and his baby! Aw!"

The blue jay growled, "I'll beat you into next Tuesday!"

Margaret quickly headed to their table, "Hey Guys. We're packed today so…I'm in a hurry"

Rigby muttered, "That's not the only thing that was in a hurry"

Margaret tilted her head, "What was that Rigby?" She asked, completely confused.

The blue jay spoke, "Uh two coffees and two sandwiches"

She quickly wrote it down, "Ok" She gave Mordecai a quick kiss then darted off.

Mordecai smiled at her then looked at Rigby, "Will you knock it off with the pregnancy jokes!?" He glared.

Rigby shrugged, "C'mon Bro. Get a sense of humor"

Mordecai narrowed his eyes at him, "Dude! I'm serious! Margaret's hormones are out of place! If you crack one joke in front of her, she'll throw you into the wall"

The raccoon sighed, "Man! Why'd you'd have to get her pregnant?! Now instead of Bro time. It'll be Baby time"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Just shut up! Besides! The baby's coming in eight months so I'd love it if you shut up about the pregnancy jokes! Before I tell Eileen your nickname is the One Cheek Wonder!" Mordecai threatened.

Rigby glared, "You're an ass"

Margaret came to their table, "Here's your food guys" She sat down the sandwiches.

"How's the baby?" Mordecai asked, very concerned.

The cardinal patted her belly, "He's fine. I kinda feel some movement…"

Mordecai gave her a kiss then watched as she walked away. Margaret smiled at her tiny belly, she was so excited to be a mom. She was sure Mordecai was excited to be a dad as well.

Mordecai took a bite out of his sandwich only to hear Benson yelling, "MORDECAI! RIGBY!"

The blue jay picked up the walkie-talkie and answered, "Hey Benson"

Benson screamed, "YOU LAZY SLACKERS! I FOUND YOUR MESS IN THE LIVING ROOM! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND CLEAN IT UP OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Mordecai sighed, "Sounds likes Audrey's over" They took their sandwiches and headed back to the park.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Mordecai opened the door to Margaret's apartment, seeing her fast asleep on the couch. He chuckled, getting a closer look, in her grip was a bag of chips and dipping sauce on her fingers. "Margaret?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

She was out cold. He gently scooped her up in his wings, carrying her into her bedroom.

He laid her down on her bed, smiling. "She's so cute when she sleeps" He drew the covers over her and gave her a kiss.

Her eyes slowly blinked open, "Hi…" She mouthed.

Mordecai smiled, "Hey…I found you cuddling with a bag of chips"

She closed her eyes with a giggle only to hear her stomach growl. "I think I'm having cravings again" She gave him a sheepish smile.

The blue jay laughed, "Well. At least it's not three in the morning. What can I get you?"

Margaret shrugged, "Chinese food and pizza" She told him then suddenly blinked her eyes, "And…ice cream and pickles!"

He nodded, "Alright" Quickly he rushed to get what she desired.

"Wait!" Margaret's voice peeped.

Mordecai stopped in his tracks, he quickly headed back to the bedroom, "Yea?"

She gave him a look, "Wear a jacket! It's November!"

He chuckled, "Okay, chill" He grabbed his green jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

Mordecai opened the door and sat on the bed, "Ok…Chinese food and pizza…and ice cream and pickles" He lifted the pizza box then a jar of pickles onto the bed.

Margaret took a bite of the pizza only to glare, "What the hell is wrong with this?!" She got out of bed and spat it in the toilet, "Gross! What are you feeding me?!" She scowled.

Mordecai took a bite of the pizza, "Pizza?"

The cardinal unscrewed the cap to the jar and took out a pickle, "Can I combine this with the ice cream?" She asked, taking the tub of ice cream out and opening it.

Mordecai gave her a weird stare, he lifted the pizza box to his side of the bed and sat down, eating his pizza while she enjoyed her pickles with ice cream on them.

"Ok. I'll be honest! That's disgusting!" Mordecai told her.

Margaret sighed, "It's what the baby wants"

The blue jay gave her a kiss, she giggled. Feeling her belly, "I think I have a name for the baby"

Mordecai nodded, "What's the name?"

Margaret smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Well…if it's a boy…" She looked into his eyes, "I was thinking." She giggled, "We name him, after his father"

The blue jay gave her a kiss on the forehead, "So Mordecai Junior?"

She nodded "I kinda like it"

Mordecai chuckled, "Ok, let's think about it for awhile" He wrapped a wing around her waist as she ate her food, "_If the baby's a boy. It'll be a bastard…unless…unless I marry Margaret_"

* * *

**Aw! Mordecai's thinking about asking Margaret to marry him! Aw! So it's November...think I'll add a Christmas chapter? YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT I WILL! Something irregular will happen! Trust me! You'll see and you'll be amazed!...I hope. **

**-Ryan's out!**


	8. Charlene and Mordecai Jr

**The Hospital:**

Margaret sat there, reading a magazine, Mordecai was just mainly watching her. The cardinal's eyes met his, "What's the matter?"

Mordecai shrugged, moving his eyes, "Just a little worried I guess"

She stared at him then leaned her head on his shoulder, "Why are you worried?"

The blue jay looked at her, "Well…what if something's wrong with the baby!"

Margaret gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Relax. The baby's fine. Next month we'll find out the gender then we'll make a nursery and everything will be fine"

Mordecai raked his fingers through her hair, "Ok…I'm just a little worried"

She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder, "You're so cute when you worry"

The blue jay chuckled, looking into her eyes before hearing a nurse call her name, "Margaret Haddad?"

Margaret stood up and took Mordecai's hand as they walked into the doctor's office. They were greeted by Dr. Elijah, "Hello Margaret…and…" He trailed off, not remembering Mordecai's name.

Mordecai laughed, "It's Mordecai"

Dr. Elijah nodded, "Sorry. Memory's getting old" He saw Margaret laid down on the table, "My my, you're getting a little bit bigger each month" He smiled.

Margaret giggled, "Its mostly the cravings"

Mordecai walked to the other side of the bed and took her hand, Dr. Elijah smiled, "Do you want to see your baby Mr. Quintel and Ms. Haddad?"

They nodded. "Is it too early to see the gender? I mean if it's a boy, that's fine, and if it's a girl then that's fine too…" He shrugged, trying to hide his excitement for the baby's gender.

Dr. Elijah lifted Margaret's shirt up and rubbed some gel on her belly. "Now let's see the baby.." He took the remote and waved it around on her belly.

On the screen, there was a outline of a baby bird, Dr. Elijah smiled, "Well. His or her beak is starting to form, it has ears and a nose." He picked up his clipboard, "Now the baby is technically a fetus"

Margaret smiled, tears formed in her eyes, her baby looked so cute. She turned to see Mordecai squinting at the screen, he looked at her then dried her tears, "What's the matter?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I'm happy! The baby's has a nose and ears and it's beak is starting to form"

He nodded, giving her a kiss, "Yea. That's our baby"

Dr. Elijah printed the picture out and gave it to the happy parents, Margaret couldn't take her eyes off the picture, she loved it, "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl"

They headed back to the car, Mordecai shrugged, "Five bucks says it's a boy" He extended his hand to her.

She gave him a kiss instead, "No more bets…Diaper Boy"

He chuckled as they headed towards the car. Mordecai drove, he stopped at a red light, "Hey…Margaret?"

She looked at him, "Yea?"

Mordecai blinked his eyes as a faint blush covered his cheeks, "Well…have you been thinking about getting married?"

Margaret stood there for a minute then looked out the window, not answering his question.

"Margaret?" Mordecai asked, calling to her attention. She didn't respond.

He sighed as he kept driving, "Ok…forget that I asked"

She gave him a look from her seat, "I don't want to marry you" She told him.

Mordecai slightly turned his head, "You say what now?!"

The cardinal screamed, "ARE YOU DEAF! I'M NOT MARRYING YOU"!

His eyes soften, "You're saying you don't want to marry me"

Margaret unbuckled herself and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my hormones! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I don't want to get married"

He returned the hug, "Can you at least try to keep your hormones under control?"

The cardinal shrugged, "I try" She sat back in her seat.

They drove towards the park, Margaret drummed her hands on the dashboard, "It's been awhile since we've done anything"

Mordecai kept driving, "What do you mean? We do stuff all the time"

She shook her head, "I meant sex"

The blue jay nearly slammed on the brakes, but he kept cool, "Uh…Margaret. You really want to?"

She nodded, "You've been ignoring me for two months!"

Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea…but I don't know…what if I hit your belly or something"

Margaret shrugged, "Ok then" She whispered.

* * *

Mordecai awkwardly pulled up to the park, he got out of his car, then grabbed Margaret's hand, "Margaret, I know you're feeling insecure right now but you have to take my word for it. You're not ugly or fat, I'm not attracted to anyone else"

The cardinal smiled, "Oh Diaper Boy" She gave him a kiss.

They headed inside, Mordecai looked at the couch to see Rigby watching TV, "Hey Dude"

Rigby turned his head, "Oh hey Mordecai and Margaret. How'd the appointment go?"

Mordecai shrugged, "Well. The baby has a beak and nose, and ears"

The raccoon looked at Margaret's belly, "Huh! Can it hear me?"

Margaret giggled, "I think so" She patted her belly.

A smile grew on Mordecai's face as he watched her react to the baby, he turned to Rigby, "Where's Benson? I need to talk to him"

The raccoon shrugged, "He's talking to some dude"

Mordecai took her hand as they walked upstairs, "Why do you need to talk to Benson?" Margaret asked.

The blue jay spoke, "I need a raise for you and the baby"

Margaret shook her head, "You don't have to do that. I can just get out of college and-" She stopped.

Mordecai stared at her, "No, it's alright. Benson understands some of this fatherly stuff" He knocked on the door only for the door to open.

"And that's right! I don't want you near the park ever again! It's not for sale!" Benson shouted.

The man shoved his way through, knocking Mordecai and Margaret back, Margaret lost her balance and fell back on her bottom.

The blue jay glared at the man, "Margaret! You ok!" He ran to his girlfriend.

She nodded, her legs trembled as she arose, "Yes, I'm fine. The baby's fine" She patted her belly.

The man turned, "Are you pregnant?"

Margaret nodded, "Yes"

He grinned, "Well, well Mordecai. I'm guessing you got busy once I left" He grinned.

Mordecai stared at him then recognized him, "GBF Jr.! GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shoved the man, Margaret took her boyfriend's side.

"That's right! And I'm buying this crap shack with a little of my friends" He laughed. "And for that shove…" He grinned at Margaret, "They'll be after your child"

Margaret's hands flew to her belly, she then glared, "YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING MY CHILD!" She grabbed his throat, starting to strangle him.

GBF Jr.'s hands grabbed her waist, "I'll be back Miss Margaret" He fled down the stairs.

Mordecai wrapped a wing around her, "I'm sure he's crazy"

Margaret nodded and hugged him, "What if he's not?"

He patted his back, "Trust me. He's crazy" She giggled as they headed inside to talk to Benson.

* * *

Muscle Man and Starla sat on a bench, Starla was looking a little upset, "What's a matter Babe?" Muscle Man asked.

Starla sighed, "Well...with Margaret having a baby, I've been thinking we should step up our relationship"

The green man snorted, "I don't want to be a father like Mordecai! I want to be free for awhile"

Starla glared, "Mitch!"

He gave her a stare, "Listen! We should just put off having a baby! First marriage"

She nodded, "But Mitch, wouldn't it be nice with a little baby?"

Muscle Man sighed, he was so looking forward to teasing Mordecai's baby, when he failed to get it to stop crying, or dropped it, or get peed on. Muscle Man laughed at just thinking about these.

Starla took that as his answer, "I'm just saying Mitch. And by the way I'm taking Margaret shopping later this week"

He nodded, still thinking about all the misfortunes.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Mordecai was fast asleep in his bed, Margaret shook his shoulders, "Mordecai! Wake up!" She whispered.

The blue jay stirred, "What Margaret?" He looked at her.

The cardinal got out of bed, "Cravings"

He flopped back into his pillow, "No. I wanna sleep"

Margaret sighed, touching his back, "Please, please. It's for the baby"

The blue jay got out of bed, "Ok. I'm up, I'm up" He rubbed his eyes, "I don't think I can handle all these sleepless nights"

She hugged him, "Please, this'll be the last night I promise"

He nodded, "Ok fine" They headed into the kitchen, Mordecai fished out the ice cream while Margaret fished out the pickles, she smiled at him. He seemed to be less grouchy.

The cardinal picked up the ultrasound, "He or she's so cute"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea, that's our baby" He gave her a kiss.

Margaret stared at her ultrasound picture, "I have a feeling it's a girl" She patted her belly, "A little Daddy's Girl like her mother?"

Mordecai shrugged, setting the tub of ice cream on the counter, he looked up at the clock, 2:15 am. "Yea. I mean a baby girl would be nice, well…what if…we name the baby girl after her mom, Margaret?"

The cardinal giggled, "That's sweet but Mordecai Jr. is way better then Margaret Jr." She unscrew the cap to her pickle jar.

The blue jay raised his wings, "Well hear me out. We call her Maggie as a nickname"

Margaret shook her head, "That's my nickname. What about…Mollie?" She shrugged.

He stared at her as he took a spoonful of ice cream out, "Mollie? Hm. It sounds cute"

Margaret smiled, "So…is that a yes?"

The blue jay shrugged, "Maybe Mollie's not a good name for her. Maybe we should name her Charlene"

She giggled, taking a bite of her pickle, "Charlene? Hm.." She smiled, "You know." She paused, "I actually like that name. Charlene Jessica Quintel"

Mordecai gave her a kiss, "And for a boy?"

The cardinal smiled, "Little Mordecai James Quintel Jr."

He rolled his eyes, "Ok, whatever. Little Mordecai or Charlene"

Margaret took his hands, "Come here" She led him into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" He asked, as she opened her bedroom door.

She giggled, "Just c'mon" She pulled him into her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Mordecai stared at her, she slept peacefully, cuddling close to him, he smiled, "I promise I'll protect you and the baby. No matter what" He gave her a kiss on the forehead then rested his eyes.

"Oh you're so wrong Mordecai! That baby will be mine while you'll be a Christmas dinner!" GBF Jr. smiled.

* * *

**Later that week:**

Starla, Audrey, Eileen and Margaret went out baby shopping for Margaret. She sighed, lifting up a baby outfit, "Any nicknames for Charlene?"

Eileen shrugged, "Lee?"

Margaret giggled, "I'm so excited!" She lifted the baby outfit, staring at it, 'Cutie-Pie' was written on it with a tiny pie underneath.

Audrey lifted two bottles, "Ok. So Charlene if it's a girl, if it's a boy...?"

The cardinal giggled, "Mordecai James Quintel Jr."

Starla laughed, "Aw how cute" She picked up a pacifier.

The cardinal turned her head to look over her shoulder, she gave a weird look then back towards the outfits. Eileen noticed, "You ok Margaret?"

She nodded, "I just feel like someone's shadowing over me"

Audrey shrugged then picked up a packet of diapers, "Now if you find out the little cutie's gender, we'll have a nursery"

Margaret nodded, "Yea. Mordecai told me, Skips was building a crib or something...I think" She shrugged, "Please be a girl!"

Eileen smiled, "I'm sure Mordecai will treat your daughter like a princess"

The cardinal giggled, thinking about Mordecai lifting his daughter into the air, with a crown on her head and a tiny pink dress on.

Audrey smiled, "Speaking of Mordecai. We need to get the guys' Christmas presents!"

Starla nodded, "Great idea Audrey"

They split up, looking for different things for each other's men. Margaret patted her belly, "I really hope we find out your gender before Christmas" She giggled, "That'd be a big present for Daddy" She smiled. "There must be one way I can see it early"

* * *

**Aw! Margaret's hoping for a baby girl, I like their names, Charlene and Mordecai. (Charlene was inspired by TGI Tuesday!) Christmas chapter is coming up soon! I promise! I hope you guys are patient: I'll be here all night!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	9. Baby's Gender

**Ok! OK! For the record I did watch the new Regular Show and believe me. I was watching it was a guy/boy friend, Seth. And my friend, Ian jokingly said, "HAHA! That's you and Seth!" I reached over and kissed Seth. Not even watching the show. So I missed the ending but my friend Lindsey (Rigleen) was like oh they held hands. Ok but enough about me!**

**Bruno Mars: Yep back to the show!**

**Me: We'll find out the gender of the baby!**

**Adam Levine: Please be a boy!**

* * *

**Two weeks later: The Coffee Shop:**

Margaret smiled at her growing belly, "Oh my gosh I am huge!" She giggled.

She was going to be four months next week, she really wanted to know her baby's gender. Mordecai kept bugging her about it, the nursery in their apartment was all ready to go, all it needed was paint and a baby theme. The cardinal wanted butterflies for a girl while Mordecai wanted sports for a boy.

The names were final Charlene Jessica and Mordecai James. Margaret gave her belly a quick pat before getting some coffee ready.

"So Margaret. Have you figured out the gender yet?" Eileen asked, coming back with a empty tray of food.

Margaret shook her head, "I keep thinking it's a girl" She gave Eileen another drink. "Due to all the cravings. I'm guessing a lot of girls eat ice cream"

Eileen nodded, "Yea. Mordecai told me that you put ice cream on your pickles"

Margaret blushed, "Yes. Ok. I do" She laughed, "its what the baby wants. If I keep telling it no then it'll hate me"

The mole chuckled, "Relax. The baby can't hate it's mother. Its impossible"

Margaret shrugged, "I don't know. I think he or she's pretty mean to their daddy. Every time I manage to get Mordecai up for cravings, they change"

Eileen giggled, "Aw poor Mordecai"

Margaret giggled, "He's a good daddy for the baby"

A smile was replied, "Well…so what did ya get Mordecai for Christmas?"

The cardinal smiled, "Two new videogames and…I really wanna tell him the gender"

The mole shrugged, "Why don't you go to the doctor's? I'm sure they could tell you the gender now"

She nodded, "Hm. Ok." She looked at her friend, "cover for me for a bit. And don't tell Mordecai where I went. I wanna surprise him for Christmas"

Eileen walked backed to the customer while Margaret walked outside into the snow.

Christmas was tomorrow and she couldn't stop smiling, she was going to spend Christmas with Mordecai and find out the gender to her baby.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park house: Rigby and Mordecai were trying to set up the Christmas lights, "Dude, quit messing around and help me with the lights" Mordecai glared as he placed the lights around the tree.

Rigby glared as he was very tangled in the lights, "Ugh! I could use some help here"

Mordecai glared, "How's that even possible! I turn my back for one minute and you're tangled up!" He tried to untangle his friend.

Eileen opened the door, "Hey guys! What's up?"

The blue jay noticed Margaret wasn't with her friend, "Where's Margaret?"

She lied smoothly, "Getting your Christmas present…" She trailed off, "What happened to Rigby?"

Rigby sighed, "I got caught in the lights"

Eileen giggled, "Here" She helped untangle her crush from the lights.

"Thanks Eileen" He muttered.

Mordecai plugged the lights in, watching the tree glow, "Wow. It's actually pretty good"

Rigby nodded, "Now let's play some videogames"

The duo rushed towards the couch, pulling out the controllers. "Ready to get destroyed?!" Mordecai challenged.

Rigby glared, "I'll show you" He turned his head, "Dude. You should teach your kid how to play videogames"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea I know. I'm starting right at birth, as soon as the baby is born, I'm placing him in front of the TV with a controller"

Rigby nodded, "Dude…Sweet"

Eileen sighed, "But what about the baby's brain. Studies show…-Studies show you're lame" Rigby cackled at his own joke.

The blue jay shot his friend a punch in the shoulder, "Dude. Not cool"

"What's up Ladies…and Eileen" Muscle Man greeted, "So Daddy Diaper, where's Mommy Margaret?" Muscle Man laughed.

Mordecai groaned, trying to ignore him. Rigby growled, "Dude Muscle Man, let Mordecai be ok!? He's going to be a dad"

The green man snorted, "You were in on the bet too Rigby!" He shouted, forgetting Eileen was right there.

"What bet?" Eileen asked, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Mordecai, Rigby!? What'd you two do?"

Rigby rolled his eyes, "M-Muscle Man's lying! There's no bet"

The mole gave them a look then glared, "Tell me!"

Mordecai raised his wings, "Ok! Ok! We'll tell you"

Rigby looked at him, "_Has he lost his marbles?!_"

The blue jay quickly lied, "Muscle Man made a bet that he could fart for the longest and he ended up crapping his pants in front of Rigby"

Eileen gave him a stare, "How does that have to do with you and Margaret becoming parents?"

Rigby peeped, "Muscle Man's blazed, he has no idea what he's talking about"

Muscle Man stared at them, "I'm not blazed!" He argued.

Mordecai nodded, "Hitting those blunts make ya stupid"

The green man glared, "SHUT YOUR FACE HOLES! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU TWO SMOKE WEED!" Muscle Man ran away, squealing.

Eileen nodded, "Oh ok. Well I'll see ya at the Christmas party" She headed out.

Mordecai smirked, "I should set up the mistletoe, so you and Eileen can kiss" He teased.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby screamed. "I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!"

The blue jay smirked, as he got off the couch, "Oh really?" He bolted upstairs.

Rigby chased after him, "NO! NO! MORDECAI!" He ran up the stairs.

Mordecai flung open the bedroom door and ran towards Rigby's trampoline, "You mean this?!" He lifted a picture of Eileen by his bed.

Rigby glared, "GIMME THAT!" He swiped it from Mordecai's hands, "Don't touch my stuff!"

Mordecai laughed, "I'll leave you two alone" He smirked, walking downstairs.

The blue jay quickly headed out, he wanted to make Margaret's Christmas present better then whatever she got him, he headed towards a jewelers. He smiled, "Hi, I'm thinking about proposing to my girlfriend"

The cashier led him towards the rings and smiled, "These are all we have"

Mordecai picked one out and bought it, he placed it in a box and got a "I hope she says yes" From the cashier.

* * *

**Hours later:**

Mordecai was at Margaret's apartment, watching TV. The cardinal opened her door, smiling at her beau, "Hi Mordecai" She waved with a cake in her other hand.

He waved, "Oh hey Margaret. How was your day?"

The cardinal sat next to him and spoke, "I found out something today"

Mordecai turned to her, "What'd ya find out?"

She giggled, "Well…you'll have to wait" Margaret walked away with the cake.

The blue jay stared at Margaret, "What did you find out?"

Margaret smiled, "It's part of your Christmas present, I'll tell you at the party"

He sighed. Mordecai really wanted to know. "Was it the baby's gender?!"

Margaret giggled a little, "Well…sorta…"

Mordecai stared at his girlfriend's stomach, "Uh…? Is it a girl or boy?"

She shook her head, "I can't tell you"

The blue jay stared at her stomach, he was dying to know what the child was.

Margaret rubbed her belly, "Since I'll be giving birth in less then five months, we need to make some birth plans. Like do you want to cut the cord?"

"Cut the cord?" He gave her a look.

She nodded, "You know…the umbilical cord"

He gave her a stare, "Uh…I'm not g-good around cutting things"

Margaret smiled, "You won't hurt the baby. I promise"

The blue jay shrugged, "I don't know…but I'll be in the room, holding your hand" He took her hand, kissing her palm.

Margaret giggled then suddenly he reminded her, "Uh…I also have some bad news"

Mordecai stared at her, "What's the bad news?"

She gulped, "Well…Dr. Elijah said…we couldn't have sex anymore" She gave him a sheepish smile, "Saying it was stressing the baby out a little"

Mordecai seemed calm, but on the inside he was screaming at the top of his lungs, "_NO SEX! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! AW C'MON! CUT ME A BREAK KID!_" He nodded, "That's…ok"

Margaret shrugged, "I'm sorry. As soon as the baby's born, I'll make it up to you" She gave him a kiss.

The blue jay wrapped his wing around her, "I guess we can't have sex because you'll start carrying twins" She shoved her head into the crook of his neck. They were both, staring at her belly, carrying their baby.

Margaret giggled at the joke, "Do you wanna know the gender?"

His beak parted, "YES! A girl? A boy?"

She giggled, "You have to wait until the party. And…I think we should start working on the nursery"

He nodded, "Well….how about we get a bigger house?" He suggested.

Margaret looked into his eyes, "C-could we afford that?"

The blue jay nodded, "Pssh. Of course we could. Maggie, believe me. You and the baby will be ok. Nothing's gonna happen to us"

Margaret buried her head into his chest, "I love you Diaper Boy"

He gave her forehead kiss, "I love you Coffee Girl" He stroked her back, "I think I know what the baby is"

She looked up, "Ok. But c'mon Diaper Boy! We'll be late for the party!" She grabbed the cake and sat it on her couch, "I need my coat"

"I'll get it" He ran into her bedroom and picked up her and his jacket. He handed her, her jacket making her smile, "Thanks" She gave him a peck on the cheek, she slid into her sleeves only to see her green jacket no longer fit her.

She glared, "Oh god dammit!"

Mordecai chuckled, giving her his jacket, "It's ok. I'll get a new one" He walked off.

Margaret glared, "He's skinny as ever, how could I…" She trailed off. The jacket fit her perfectly. "Wow"

Mordecai came back with a red jacket and opened the door for her, Margaret swooped up the cake as they headed to the car.

* * *

**The park:**

Margaret and Mordecai arrived, shortly. Margaret quickly sat the cake down in the kitchen, seeing her friend, "Eileen! You'll never believe this!"

Eileen took a sip from her drink, "What Margaret?"

The cardinal spoke, "The baby. It's a…" She whispered in Eileen's ear.

"WHOA! THAT'S AWESOME!" Eileen cheered, "Way to go Margaret! How'd Mordecai react?"

Margaret lifted the tray off the cake, she'd brought in, "I asked a baker to put the colors of gender in the cake, so they'll be three stripes of the color of the gender"

Eileen oohed again, "I'm guessing a certain baby will be here in five months"

Margaret put her finger to her lips, "Shh! You can't give it away just yet!"

Mordecai ran into the kitchen, "Come here" He tugged on her.

She giggled, "Mordecai! What is it?!" She left him walk her away from her friend.

He walked into the living room and hopped on a table, "HEY EVERYBODY!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention, "MY GIRLFRIEND IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY! AND SHE KNOWS THE GENDER OF THE BABY!"

Everyone cheered, Mordecai pulled Margaret onto the table, "Well. What's the gender?"

She giggled, "I'll be right back"

Muscle Man snorted, "Oh! The baby from the bet has a gender!" He pulled out the video camera, "C'mon where's Mordecai's crying face!"

The blue jay wasn't sad or upset, he was happy. Margaret came back with a cake, she sat it down, "Let me explain!" She shouted.

Everyone was watching her, Margaret picked up the cake, "I had a baker color three stripes that represent the baby's gender. Now Daddy goes first" She handed him the knife.

He looked at her, "Let's do it together"

She nodded, their hands intertwined on the knife as they slowly cut the first piece, "It's a…" Margaret had tears in her eyes, Mordecai was in complete shock.

Rigby and Muscle Man were on edge, they couldn't stand it, "What's the gender?!" Rigby screamed.

Margaret smiled, "What is it Mordecai!"

The blue jay was in shock, he smiled, lifting the cake, "It's…a baby…g-girl"

She giggled, "That's right Diaper Boy"

Mordecai gave her a passionate kiss, while "Aw" echoed in the room.

The blue jay smiled at her belly, "Hey there Baby girl. I hope you look just like your mommy"

More Aws echoed, Margaret giggled, "So our little Charlene will be born soon"

The blue jay nodded, "That's right. Will you be a Daddy's Girl?"

Margaret giggled, "Honey, I think she'll be just like her daddy"

Mordecai felt his face, "I really can't stop smiling" He rubbed her belly, "Our little princess"

She giggled, "If she's a Daddy's Girl, she'd be a Diaper Girl. I think I'll call her Diaper Girl!"

Muscle Man screamed, "Both have DG for initials!"

Margaret giggled, rubbing her belly, "My little sweetie"

The blue jay gave her belly a kiss, "I hope she's not a demon"

She giggled again, smiling at her unborn joy. "We should probably go eat the cake"

"Already done!" Muscle Man's voice muffed.

They turned to see the green man's face covered in chocolate and pink cake. Margaret glared, "Muscle Man! That was for everyone! You idiot!"

Mordecai placed a hand on her back, "Whoa. Margaret chill. We'll get a new cake"

She sighed, placing her head on his chest, then leaning up to his ear, "Cravings"

The blue jay smiled, "Ok. I'm sure we have some ice cream" He took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

Eileen saw Rigby had a open spot next to him on the couch, "Hey Rigby. Can I sit next to you?"

He turned to her and sighed, "Sure why not"

She jumped on the couch next to him, "Here's your Christmas present" She handed him a box.

The raccoon took the gift and ripped the wrapping paper to shreds. "What is it?! What is it?! What is it?!" He flung the paper shreds into the air.

His eyes widened to see a remote controller car, "WHOA! NICE!" He turned to her, "Why'd you get this?"

Eileen shrugged, blushing, "I thought…since you like cars and this is actually pretty cool"

He opened the box and took out the car, "I'm showing Mordecai! He'll be so jealous!" He sprinted into the kitchen to see him on his knees with his hands on her belly.

"Hey Charlene, can you take it easy on your mommy for Daddy?"

Margaret giggled, "You know she likes your voice"

Mordecai smiled, "Really?!"

It look like a beautiful moment between the two birds, Rigby decided to show Mordecai his toy car. "MORDECAI! LOOK WHAT EILEEN GOT ME!"

Mordecai instantly shot up, "H-hey Ri-Rigby" He blushingly waved, very embarrassed about getting caught talking to Margaret's belly.

Rigby flung the car towards Mordecai, "Look what Eileen got me!"

The blue jay stared at the car, "Whoa, nice"

Rigby turned to Margaret with a smirk, "I see you didn't get Mordecai a present"

Margaret nodded, "I did" She walked into the living room, with Mordecai following.

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Margaret rested her head against Mordecai's chest, he had his feet up on the table as they watched cheesy Christmas specials. Mordecai jolted up a little, "Did you feel that?" He asked, turning to her.

Margaret sat up, "No…"

The blue jay stared at her belly, "I think she kicked…?"

A smile was replied, "Charlene kicked!" She got off the couch and raced to a baby book.

Mordecai watched her write down the baby's movement, he chuckled to himself. Shortly she joined him back on the couch, "Uh…Mordecai?"

He nodded, rubbing her back, "What's up?"

Margaret spoke, "I've been thinking. Maybe the grandparents need to get more involved" She mumbled, "or that's what my dad said"

The blue jay gave her a stare, "Wait? I don't understand. Your parents want to see our baby"

Margaret sighed, "My dad still doesn't like you…he thinks you're a wuss"

"All because of that one time?!" Mordecai sighed.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Margaret awkwardly stood in front of her parents, holding Mordecai's hand, "You promised we'd tell them" Margaret whispered.

Mordecai gulped, looking at Margaret's father, Frank. He shot a cheesy smile, "Uh.."

Margaret's mother, Denise stared at the two, "So I know you two are dating…but what's this news?"

Margaret blushed, "Well Mom…I'm pr-pregnant"

Frank snapped a glare at Mordecai while Denise smiled, "Oh! Margaret! You're going to be a mother! Oh! Isn't this wonderful Frank?! We're going to be grandparents!"

Margaret was squeezed into a hug while Frank glared at Mordecai, then wrapped his arm around his neck, bringing Mordecai close, "You better not hurt my daughter or I'll break every bone in your body!"

Mordecai gulped, "Uh…"

* * *

Margaret rested her head, "I'm tired. I think I'll turn in early" She sat up, rubbing her back.

Mordecai stood up, turning off the TV, "Yep. Me too" They took each other's hand and headed towards the bedroom.

Mordecai sighed, stroking her cheek as she fell asleep, "I promise you, Charlene won't get hurt"

"You're so wrong Mordecai"

* * *

**Ok! Here we go with the bad news. I may not finish this story before I leave, because I was in San Diego for like a few days. (I told Hawkmeister all about it) Once again. If I do not finish this story, don't unfollow it. Just be patient. I'll be there shortly! That's why I'm not working on the other stories.**

**-Ryan's out!**


	10. The Truth

**Alright, heads up. This chapter will be sad. I'm sorry I'm haven't been here. I've been very busy. I saw the new episode and was so shocked, Margaret's half human and half robin...holy crap! Why is J.G Quintel like this?! LOL Jk. So I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Margaret giggled as she sat in the rocking chair, watching her beau struggle with the crib, "Mordecai. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

He nodded, "Oh nah. I got this" Screwing on the baby mobile took a lot of the bird.

Margaret and Mordecai agreed a butterfly theme would be perfect for their newborn daughter. The crib was built, painted white and looked beautiful, thanks to Skips. The nursery had a diaper changer and a small dresser for clothes.

Margaret gave a look, "Uh…are you sure?"

Mordecai chuckled, "Margaret. I'm sure I know how to set up my own kid's mobile"

The cardinal shrugged, "Ok Mordecai" She looked at her belly. "Hard to believe in five more months and we'll have a little daughter"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea. It's pretty cool" He screwed the mobile to the left only to hear a horrid shriek, "Ok…wait a minute"

Margaret took the instructions from the diaper changer, "Uh Honey…are you screwing it to the right?" She questioned.

The blue jay was quiet before turning it to the right, hearing a *click* "Yes…" He spoke.

"I corrected you didn't I? I helped you" Chirped Margaret, "didn't I?"

Mordecai shook his head, "No. I was doing just fine"

She giggled, "You're so stubborn, I really think Charlene will be stubborn like her daddy"

Mordecai walked over to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead, "That's what you think" He headed back to the crib.

Margaret rubbed her belly, feeling Charlene kick and move. "Hi Sweetie"

Movement was quite rare for Margaret, the baby would move to certain things, like Margaret singing a lullaby or Mordecai even speaking, the baby would move.

The cardinal picked up the ultrasound picture, "It's weird to think she has eyelids…eyebrows and she can stretch…yawn…and suck her thumb"

Mordecai smiled, "I hope she looks like you"

She smiled, "Aw c'mon. Charlene would look adorable looking just like you. And besides, you heard Skips. There's a very slim chance Charlene will be red feathered. She'll be blue feathered"

Mordecai smiled at her belly, he got on his knees, looking at her belly. Margaret giggled, "Wanna hear her move?"

He shrugged, placing his head where Charlene should've been. He waited then felt a little jerk. A smile grew on his face, his daughter was moving.

Margaret giggled, rubbing her belly, "Did you feel Daddy's head Carly?"

The blue jay lifted his head, "Carly?"

"Well…isn't Charlene a big name for such a tiny baby? I gave her a nickname. Little Carly"

Mordecai nodded, "Carly sounds nice"

The door opened to hear voices: "Margaret! Mordecai!"

Margaret smiled, "Mom and Daddy are here" She sat up, rubbing her tummy, "Ready to see Nana and Papa?"

The blue jay gulped, "Uh...Margaret..."

"Mordecai, my daddy's a teddy bear, he won't hurt you" Margaret comforted.

Frank opened the door to the nursery, "Aw it's cute. A lot of butterflies Baby Girl"

Denise giggled, "Oh stop it. It's wonderful you two. And I like her name Charlene"

Margaret smiled, "Wanna feel Mom? She's been moving pretty quickly. If I sing or Mordecai talks then…she'll kick pretty hard"

The older red bird smiled, placing her hand on Margaret's growing abdomen. "Hello little Lee Lee. It's Nana. Do you wanna kick for Nana?"

Margaret smiled, "She kicked Mordecai's head just a few minutes ago"

Frank chuckled to himself, "Talented little girl"

The blue jay gave Margaret a stare. "Aw. C'mon Daddy, she really likes Mordecai. She really likes him when he sings too"

Mordecai turned bright red, giving a small awkward cough. "Uhh...yea"

Frank smiled at his daughter's belly, "I can't wait to meet you in just a few months"

"Oh yes! We brought you new parents something!" Denise chirped, opening her purse and pulling out a doll. "Look familiar Margaret?"

Margaret giggled taking the doll into her wings, "Martha!" She hugged the old toy. "Aw I think Carly will love it!"

Frank laughed, "Margaret would never leave that doll alone. She always slept with that thing"

The young cardinal blushed feverishly. "Dadddyyyy! Stop it!" She giggled.

Mordecai chuckled, "That's nothing! I had a baby blanket when I was little"

Denise awed, "How sweet Mordecai. Maybe your mom will give Carly your baby blanket"

The blue jay shrugged, "She more focused on giving us parenting tips. I think she lost my blanket awhile back"

Margaret let out a gasp, "I felt the baby kick! Mordecai! Keep talking!" Her hands were embracing her swelling tummy.

Denise felt her granddaughter kick, "Hun! You have to feel our little granddaughter!"

Frank touched her belly to feel the baby moving, "By the way she moves...I think she's yawning"

Margaret smiled, "She probably woke up from a nap or something" She cooed, "Hearing Daddy's voice got you up. Didn't it?"

A kick was replied, Mordecai smiled at Margaret talking to her belly.

They headed into the living room, sitting on the couch. Denise spoke, "So have you considered breast feeding?"

Both Mordecai and Margaret turned bright red, "Well...uh I'm willing to give it a try"

"Why are you blushing. Diaper Guy?" Frank spoke with a smirk, "You have milk in your chest too?"

The blue jay shook his head, "What! No! I just…"

"You were thinking about my daughter breastfeeding" Frank guessed.

Mordecai was scarlet, "No, no. I…I…" He sighed, giving up.

Denise looked around the room, "I see you haven't really baby proofed the place"

The younger cardinal shrugged, "Well…Mordecai and I have been kinda busy"

Frank chuckled, "How bout we help you? I'll drive"

Margaret nodded then looked at her boyfriend, "C'mere" She took Mordecai's hand, "We'll be right back"

She led him to their bedroom, he stood there, "Uh…yea? What's wrong?" He switched to being concerned about the baby.

Margaret smiled, "Relax. I think you should go hang out with your buddies. You've been with me since I got pregnant" She rubbed his shoulder, "just go and I'll be with my parents"

Mordecai couldn't believe his ears, his girlfriend was giving him a pass to go hang out with his buddies, he suddenly felt regret, "But…what about the baby?"

Margaret smiled, "I'll be fine" She gave him a kiss, "I watched you get stared at by my dad. You should just go with your friends. I'll pick you up when we're all done"

The blue jay gave her a kiss, "You are truly the best girlfriend ever" He raced out the door, "Bye Denise…and Mr. Haddad" He headed out the door to avoid a scene.

Margaret exited her bedroom, "Where's Mordecai going?" Mandy questioned.

The younger cardinal smiled, "Oh…one of his friends called, they wanna go hang out with him"

Frank snorted, "He has friends?"

"Daddy!" Margaret giggled as they headed out the door.

* * *

**The Park:**

Mordecai pulled up in his car, he walked to the park house to hear Rigby screaming and Muscle Man's laughing. He ran into the house, "Rigby! Muscle Man!"

The two raised their heads to see Mordecai, "Hey dude! Look who got off of maternity duty"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Shut up." He hopped over the couch, "Margaret's parents are taking her to the baby store, she gave me a pass so I could come over here"

Rigby nodded, "Sweet. Frank still hates you?"

Mordecai nodded, "Like you wouldn't believe. I think right now he's convincing her to leave me" He took a controller.

Muscle Man looked at him, "So how's Pregnant Margaret"

The blue jay rolled his eyes again, "Will you shut up. Margaret's doing just fine"

"Well. Rigby and I were talking and we think that you should tell her about the bet" Muscle Man spoke.

Mordecai glared, "No! She'll kill me and plus. She's very emotional right now" From his pocket, a beep noise came. He looked down, "Aw…it's my mom" He took the phone, answering it, "Hey Mom.." He took it upstairs.

Muscle Man chuckled, "So…think we should tell Margaret about the bet?"

The raccoon shrugged, "I don't know. It seems kinda…I don't know. Wrong?"

"Aw man! You're weak!" Muscle Man glared "Listen, if Margaret had that kid. Then all of Mordecai's free time will go to that baby. If we tell her, she'll back him off and Mordecai will be here all the time"

Rigby shrugged, "You do it. I don't want any credit for ruining their relationship" He hopped off the couch.

Muscle Man swiped Rigby's phone and dialed Margaret.

* * *

Margaret gave the onesie a weird stare, "I don't know Mom.."

The older cardinal smiled, "Aw c'mon Sweetie. I think it's cute for Carly. It does say Princess"

"Yea. Glitter Princess. I don't think so" She lifted a onesie up, "This is pretty cute. With a little bunny on it"

Denise lifted a onesie, "Well how bout this Toy Story one? With the three…peas. Saying Sweet-Pea?"

Margaret shrugged, "Mom, Mordecai and I have all the clothes in the world. I think we're ok"

The older cardinal giggled, "Aw. Sweetie, I just can't get past that you're a mom. You'll have so much fun with birthday parties, bonding! Oh it'll be amazing!"

"Well…I just hope Mordecai and I will get past the sleepless nights" Margaret added, causally looking at all the bibs.

Denise shrugged, "Your father would always love to take you into the living room and play with you when you woke up in the middle of the night"

The cardinal giggled, "Yea. I remember being six and waking up and we played Connect Four for six hours"

They shared a laugh, Margaret smiled a pretty pink dress, "Aw, this'd look cute on Carly"

A ringtone played from Denise's pocket, she lifted the phone and answered, "Hey Frank…"

"Hey, I placed the baby gates where Mordecai can attach them. If he can…" He chuckled over the line.

Denise sighed, "He's our only…" She paused, she couldn't say son-in-law. "He's…the father of our grandchild. I really wish you'd take it easy on him"

Margaret lifted a onesie only to wince, "Ow! Mom!" She pressed her hand against her belly, "Mom!"

Denise looked at her daughter, "Sweetie? What is it? Is the baby doing something?"

The younger bird whimpered, "I…I need to go to the hospital! Something's wrong!" She cradled her belly.

Denise spoke calmly, "Frank…I have to take our daughter to the hospital. Something's wrong with the baby"

Frank became alarmed, "What!? What's wrong with Margaret!? I'll be right there!"

The older bird placed a hand on Margaret's back, "Honey. What's the matter?"

Margaret whimpered, "I don't know! I'm scared! The baby did something and it really hurts" She winced, "I…think something's wrong!"

Denise rubbed her daughter's back, "It's ok. I'll call Mordecai and we'll get this all straightened out"

The cardinal whimpered, "_Please! I don't want a miscarriage_"

* * *

**The Hospital:**

Frank busted through the hospital doors, "Margaret! Margaret!" He ran to the stand, "I'm looking for my daughter! Margaret Haddad!?"

The nurse looked at her screen, "Oh yea. Room 115"

He nodded, sprinting down to the room, "112, 113, 114, YES! 115!" He opened the door to see Margaret sitting on the bed, "Oh my bear!" He hugged his daughter, "You ok?!"

Margaret nodded, "Daddy. I'm ok. Carly's beak just pinched me. I'm sorry for freaking you out"

He sighed of relief, his daughter and granddaughter were ok, he sat on the bed, "You're my little baby girl. I love you very much. And yea. Ok. I may be a bit rough on Mordecai but…I just wanna make sure he's perfect of you"

Margaret nodded, "I know Daddy. But…he's a very nice guy. I love him and he loves me"

Frank kissed her forehead, "Where's your mom?"

Margaret pointed, "Oh she went to talk to Mordecai in the hallway"

Denise stood there with the phone pressed against her head, "Yes and…I'll tell her. I will. Mr.…" She trailed off, "What's your name again?" She paused, "Oh! Ok! Mr. S" She sighed, "But…this doesn't seem like something Mordecai would do"

"Well…yes. But he did do it. And its completely disgusting for Margaret, it made her pregnant"

The older red bird sighed, "I'll tell Margaret." She ended the call, then opened the door, "Honey…Margaret?"

The younger cardinal looked up, "Yea Mom?"

Denise let out a deep sigh as before, "Honey…Mordecai…Mordecai made a bet on you. He told all of his friends that if he could get laid, all of his friends would have to wear banana suits"

Margaret stood up, "Oh no…no!" She yelled, "He told me it was all a lie!"

Frank stood up, "Mandy, are you sure it's Mordecai?"

The red bird nodded, "Yes…Mordecai made the bet. And he told his friends that Margaret believed his lie"

Tears were streaming down the cardinal's eyes, "I…I have to go" She pushed past her parents.

"Margaret!" They yelled after her.

Margaret felt hot tears streaming down her face, "That lying, impregnating, scumbag of a father, lowlife, heartbreaking, dumbass" She muttered, trying to make herself to stop crying.

She walked home. So angry at Mordecai, angry at his face, his lying mouth, she was angry at his groin for getting her pregnant in the first place, "Lying jackass!"

* * *

Margaret opened her door, walking toward her bedroom, she started to sob, she couldn't hold it in. The cardinal let it out, she cried over Mordecai's lying, being pregnant and worst of all…she'd soon go on raising Carly on her own.

She cried as hard as she could, she was sure her eyes would be bloodshot.

The door opened, "Margaret?"

She scowled, it was Mordecai. "Go away!"

A sigh was replied, "Wait. Margaret…" He slowly walked towards her bedroom.

The cardinal flung the door open, glaring, "I said go away! You are a liar!" She spat, "I don't want you near the baby! I want you to leave me alone!"

Mordecai stared at her, "Margaret. I'm very sorry about this! I really am. I didn't even wanna go through with the bet! Margaret" He took her hand, "All I ever want is to be with you and the baby"

She yanked her hand away, "Bull-crap! You always do this! You throw me through a loop whenever I try to get close to you! And the worst part.." Her voice cracked, "You promised me…you'd never put a bet on me ever again. You lied to me. Now I'm stuck with this…this…" She narrowed her eyes, "I'M STUCK WITH THIS PARASITE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! ALL BECAUSE YOU MADE A BET TO SEE IF YOU COULD BANG ME! SO GET OUT!"

Mordecai stared at her, "Margaret…please. I love you and the baby"

She reached back and slapped him, "Screw you! I hate you! Get away from me!"

He rubbed his cheek, "M-Margaret…"

The cardinal narrowed her eyes, "I said leave! You don't live here! I don't want you near the baby! I don't want you near me! I don't want you to pay anything! I'll see to it that Carly will never know her father" She turned and slammed her bedroom door.

She slid down, tears leaving her eyes, "I just told her father to leave" She whimpered, "I'm on my own…"

Mordecai left, he closed the door. Leaving. Just as Margaret demanded. She didn't want him near her or Carly. Their daughter. Tears filled up his eyes, he suddenly was filled with rage, "Muscle Man!" He snarled.

He clenched his fists, "I'll kill him!" He raced out of the building to get to the park.

* * *

**The Park:**

Benson stacked his papers, "Ok…bills" He laid them down then heard a battle cry.

"MITCH SORENSTEIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

It sounded like Mordecai, pissed off. Benson opened the door, hearing Mordecai racing towards Muscle Man's trailer, "GET OUT HERE YOU FAT JERK!"

The gumball machine raced out the door, "Mordecai! Mordecai! Stop!" He raced towards the blue jay.

Mordecai punched right through the door, earning a squeal from the green man, "MUSCLE MAN!" He pried the door open. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" He grabbed Muscle Man's ankles and dragged him out of the trailer, "YOU'RE SO DEAD!" He raised his fist.

Benson whistled, "Skips! Help me out!"

The yeti emerged to see Mordecai beating Muscle Man. "You ass! You took my daughter! She took my daughter! She broke up with me! I'll never see my baby girl thanks to you!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, "WHY!? What is wrong with you?!"

Muscle Man whimpered, "Rigby and I needed to pay you back"

The blue jay sighed, "Whatever. Margaret's gone. She won't take me back. My little Carly is gone" He headed off.

Benson sighed, "Muscle Man…what did you do?"

Muscle Man confessed, "I told Margaret about the bet…I guess Mordecai wasn't kidding about her hormones"

The gumball machine sighed, "Muscle Man…you're fired"

Muscle Man whimpered, "No! No! Benson! Please!"

Benson glared, "I made it very clear that if anyone interfered with Mordecai and Margaret's relationship. They'd be fired. You did that. Sorry Muscle Man."

Muscle Man sighed, "Ok" He started to cry.

Mordecai sighed, "I screwed up big time. It'll take some sort of miracle for her to forgive me. But…I'll miss Carly the most" He pressed play on his stereo to play When I was your man by Bruno Mars.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down._

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name._

* * *

Unknowingly, Margaret was in her bed, weeping. Tears poured from her eyes, "Mordecai.." She sighed, "I wish I hadn't said those things. I need you"

_It all just sounds like Ooohhh._

_Mm. Too young, too dumb to realize._

_I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand, should've gave you all my hours._

_Take you to every party because all you wanted to do was dance._

_Now my baby's dancing but she's dancing with another man._

* * *

Mordecai sighed, "My baby's never gonna know who I am…my little Charlene"

He reached into his wallet, pulling out a ultrasound picture, "I miss you Cupcake"

_My bride, my eagle, my needs and my selfish ways._

_Cause a good strong woman like you to walk out my life._

_Now I never. Never get to clean the mess I made. Ooh._

_And that haunts me every time I close my eyes. Ooh.._

* * *

Margaret sniffled, "Was everything a lie. Was he really thinking about raising the baby with me?"

She looked at her belly, "I wish I didn't have to go through this…pregnant" She patted her belly, "Shh…Mommy's here. And she'll always be here"

_It all just sounds like oohhhh_

_Mm.. Too young too dumb to realize._

_I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand, should've gave you all my hours._

_Take you to every party because all you wanted to do was dance._

_Now my baby's dancing but she's dancing with another man._

* * *

It was quiet, she looked around, the yelling had stopped. Now all she heard was crying. _"Mama? Don't be sad. Where's Daddy?" _She thought. She waited, she didn't hear a sound that sounded like her daddy. She kept waiting. _"Daddy? Where are you? Shouldn't you be with Mama and make sure she's not sad?"_

_Although it hurts! I'll be the first to say that I was wrong!_

_Ooh! I know I'm probably much too late, trying to apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know._

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand. I hope he gives you all his hours, when he has the chance._

_Take you to every party, cause I remember how much you love to dance._

_Do all the things I should've done. When I was your man._

_Do all the things I should've done. When I was your man._

* * *

Mordecai sighed, "I hope at least she finds a boyfriend before Carly's born"

He got up and pulled his blanket and placed it over the window, thumb tacking his blanket, he wanted the room completely dark. No sunshine.

He stared at his alarm clock, unplugging it.

The room was pitch black, he sighed as he placed a Bruno Mars CD in, full of broken down love songs.

He hopped in his bed. Hoping the day would end soon.

* * *

**Aw...no :'(. DO NOT UNFOLLOW! Mordecai will try to win Margaret's heart back! I assure you, Carly will know both her parents! OK! So calm down! I'll upload again. I promise.**

**-Ryan's out! (P.S I love the reviews!)**


	11. Roses have to work

**Hey I'm back! LOL! So yes. Mordecai and Margaret have not seen each other for a week. Will he win her heart? IDK? Will he? Seriously. Anyway. I may update on ACBU. I might not. IDK. So let's go. **

**We're live!**

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Eileen had never seen Margaret so upset, she just sat on a stool taking the customers' orders. Never once smiling or greeting them.

The mole walked towards her friend, "Margaret. Are you still upset about you-know-who?"

Margaret sighed, "It's been a week Eileen…" She placed a hand on her belly, "Carly hasn't moved or kicked…"

The mole shrugged, "Maybe she's taking it easy…she'll move soon"

A sigh was replied, "Yea…I guess so" She rested her palm against her head, leaning forward, "I wonder if he'll try to win me back"

Eileen sighed, she hated seeing Margaret like this. Nobody should have to break up and be pregnant. "It'll be ok Margaret. I'm sure Carly will be fine"

The cardinal looked up at the clock, "I'm going on my break" She walked upstairs.

Just as Margaret was out of sight, the door flung open so fast, Eileen thought the door would've broken through the window.

It was Rigby. "Eileen! Eileen! I messed up! I messed up!" He cried, on all fours, he scampered to her. "This is all my fault! I messed up!"

Eileen gave him a stare, then narrowed her eyes, "What'd you do to Margaret?"

Rigby bit his lip, "Muscle Man…and I were in on the bet" He sighed, "Mordecai really had nothing to do with it. He didn't want too, and I don't think he even thought he was in the bet"

Eileen glared but then realized this was information that would be perfect for getting the two birds back together, "Ok. So…Mordecai wasn't really in on the bet?"

Rigby nodded, "Muscle Man thought he was! Mordecai came home from Margaret's the next day and saw Benson…he explained to Benson where he was and Muscle Man and I wore our banana suits. Then he turned to us and said he wasn't in on the bet. And Muscle Man threatened to tell Margaret about the bet if he tried to back out of it"

Eileen nodded, "Ok Rigby" She gave him a glare, "Now c'mere" She jumped over the counter and grabbed his arm.

He felt her bend his arm, he shrieked, "Ow! Ow! Let me go!"

The mole whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't judge a girl by her looks. Margaret and I met in karate class. She can whoop your butt" She then spoke, "Now Rigby William Salyers!" She snarled, "For as long as you live! You will NOT! I repeat, WILL NOT! Place or join in on a bet including the following, Margaret, Mordecai or me! You understand?!"

Rigby gulped, "Yes!"

Eileen spoke, "Ok then…if you don't. We're going to have a serious problem!" She adjusted his arm.

He winced, "Ok! Ok! Uncle! Uncle!" He cried. Eileen let him go, Rigby rubbed his arm, "Ok. Fine. But how are we gonna get them back together?"

The mole sighed, "Well…how's Mordecai doing?"

Rigby shrugged, "He just mopes around all day, he hasn't shaved, he hasn't slept, he does take showers though"

Eileen thought for a moment, "Ok…I have a idea. Try to give Mordecai a boost of confidence"

Rigby shrugged then thought of something, "Ooh! I know exactly what to do!" He gave her a hug, "You're the best Eileen!" He raced off.

The mole blushed bright red, "Uh…hehe" She blushed.

Margaret headed downstairs, "Hey Eileen. Who were you talking to?"

Eileen smiled, "Oh just Rigby…we were talking about you dating…someone"

The cardinal shrugged, "Eileen…I really don't feel like dating anyone right now"

A smile grew, "Oh ok then" She headed off, "I know what to do"

The door opened to reveal Margaret's classmate, Josh. "Hey Margaret! I didn't know you worked here!"

Margaret looked up, "Josh! Hi" She walked over to him, "How've you been?"

Josh shrugged, "Bad…I caught my girlfriend cheating on me"

The cardinal gasped, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You poor thing. Are you ok?"

"Well. At least I got the apartment, she can go live with her boy toy" He spat, "But I still love her" He sighed.

Margaret sat on a stool, patting the one next to her, "Come sit with me. We can talk about it'd you'd like?"

Josh sighed then sat with her, "You look...uh..." He was trying to be polite about her belly.

"Pregnant?" She answered, "yes. I'm almost five months pregnant"

A smile grew on Josh's face, "Really?! Can I feel? I love when babies kick"

Margaret, for the first time, smiled, "Yea. Sure"

* * *

**The Park:**

Mordecai sat up, looking at his reflection, he felt horrible, "I shouldn't have to put Margaret and the baby through this! She's my woman dammit!" He cussed, looking into the mirror, he glared, "You're getting her back! You're going to see your daughter when she's first born!"

"You can't fail your unborn daughter! She's depending on you" He hopped into the shower, "You can do this"

After his shower, he shaved his chin feathers down a little so they were less fluffy, "C'mon, you got this" He pointed at himself in the mirror.

Rigby entered the room to be over taken by the smell of aftershave. "Dude! Are you shaving?"

Mordecai nodded, "I gotta look good for my girl" He smiled, "I really hope Margaret will forgive me. I really was a jerk placing a bet on her"

"Dude, here's five bucks" The raccoon handed his friend money. "Go buy her some flowers or some junk"

Mordecai sighed, "Thanks man, I really hope she'll forgive me"

Rigby shrugged, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you"

The blue jay smiled. "Thanks Dude! Wish me luck!" He rushed out the door.

"Good luck!" The raccoon peeped.

Mordecai headed over to The Coffee Shop with roses in his hand, he kept practicing his lines for Margaret, "Hey Margaret...it's been some time...No!" He sighed, "Try again. Hey, how've ya been?"

He headed over, "*sigh*Here goes nothing" Slowly Mordecai walked over to the windows, he looked in to see Margaret and some yellow bird laughing. "Who's this guy?!" He narrowed his eyes, "Place a hand on her belly and I'll kick your ass!" He threatened.

Just a he predicted the yellow bird placed a hand on Margaret's belly. Margaret's face lit up, "That's it!"

* * *

In a fit of rage a swung open the door, he then saw his cardinal still talking to the yellow bird, "So anyway, Carly's a hybrid" She continued her conversation with him.

The blue jay rushed over to a seat, staring at her, she looked beautiful in his eyes, he noticed the roses in his hands, "Do I still try to talk to her?" He sighed, "Give it a shot"

Slowly headed over to her, "Hey Margaret and…who are you?"

Josh arose, "I'm Josh, pleasure to meet you" He shook his hand.

Mordecai looked down at Margaret, she looked up at him, "Hello, how've you been?"

The blue jay stood there, Margaret wasn't happy to see him. "Uh…I got these" He showed the roses, "There…for you" He managed.

Margaret smiled a little, "Oh thanks" She took them, "Want to join us?"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea sure, I'm Mordecai by the way Josh" He smiled.

The yellow bird looked at Margaret for a answer for who Mordecai is. Margaret stepped in, "Josh. This is the man who knocked me up. Mordecai" She looked at Josh.

The blue jay could sense she was still mad, "Uh…so how's Carly?" He asked, awkwardly trying to push the conversation away.

Margaret looked at him then the roses, "She's fine. I'm almost five months"

"Wait? If he's the father, doesn't he have the right to know his own child?" Josh asked, "Why aren't you living with Margaret and helping with the baby?"

Mordecai gave Josh a stare, "_Does Josh have feelings for Margaret? My Margaret!_" He narrowed his eyes, "I was…but we…broke up"

The cardinal refused to make eye contact with him, "He made a bet on me"

Josh gave Mordecai a glare, "Dude! That's disgusting!"

Margaret completely ignored him, she looked at the roses, Mordecai was sure she'd throw them out as soon as he was gone.

"Margaret…can I talk to you?" He asked, very scared that she'd reject him.

The cardinal sighed, "Ok" She sat the roses down, "Josh. I'll be right back" She walked to the back of the shop. Near the videogames, Mordecai followed in pursuit.

"What is it?" She asked, very impatient.

Mordecai sighed, "I'm a jerk! I admit that! Yes! It was wrong of me to be in a bet with you involved. But…you have to listen to me-" She clasped his beak together.

Margaret gave him a stare down, "Zip it! For a minute. I'm happy that you apologized. It took gonads" She then narrowed her eyes, "But…I feel like you didn't learn your lesson, so I'm sorry. I'm not taking you back"

Mordecai placed his hand on her waist, "Margaret, you know I'm crazy about you. I'm crazy about Carly, I'm crazy about being a dad. You can't just block me out of her life"

Margaret sighed, "Fine. Besides, I wasn't going to do that anyways. I'm not that cruel, of course I'd let you see her. It was just in the moment, when you pissed me off, my hormones came in. Carly will know who her father is"

The blue jay smiled, "Thank you. Is there a chance I could be with you in the delivery room?"

Margaret shrugged, "It all depends. If you really want to"

He nodded, "I wanna be there! I wanna hold your hand and encourage you. I wanna-Oh!" Margaret interrupted him, placing a hand on her belly.

"What?! What is it?" The blue jay asked, very sacredly.

Margaret smiled, "Feel! Feel!" She took his hands and pressed it against her growing stomach.

The blue jay smiled, Carly was making some movement, she was nuzzling her head then yawning. He could feel it. "Feels like she's going to sleep"

Margaret nodded, "Well. I think your voice woke her up. She loves your voice"

Mordecai looked up, "So…are you dating Josh?"

She looked to see the yellow bird picking the pedals off the roses, "He's not really my type. He's not very…well…he's not the sharpest crayon in the crayon box"

Mordecai snickered, "Really? He looks pretty buff to me"

Margaret giggled, clasping his beak shut yet again, "When you learn you lesson, don't be shy to come back. Cause I have a secret" She pulled his beak down so she could meet his ear, "I…still…love…you" She whispered.

His eyes went wide, "You still do?!"

Margaret winked, "You bet Diaper Boy" Slowly she placed a hand on his shoulder.

The blue jay came into realization, "Uh…we're really close"

She looked to see they were very close, almost kissing. "Uh…hehe" She giggled, turning, "I have to go back. I'll see ya later" She walked away.

Mordecai smiled to himself, "She still loves me! There's a chance!" He rushed out the door, screaming in joy, "THERE'S A CHANCE! THERE'S A CHANCE! WHOOO!"

Margaret sat in the stool, "Hey Josh. Sorry about that"

Josh smiled, "So…Mordecai…is he like your boyfriend?"

The cardinal shrugged, "We're kinda on and off right now. Besides I'm not really looking forward to dating anyone"

Josh shrugged, "Well. When you're ready. We should go and hook each other up with different people"

Margaret smiled, looking at the roses. "_Never. I have a guy waiting for me_"

After a huge talk, Josh said his goodbyes, he gave her a hug and a pat for Carly then left. Margaret took the roses, "They're very beautiful"

Eileen saw the roses, "Whoa! Who gave you flowers?!"

Margaret giggled, "Mordecai did. I told ya he'd fight for me" She rubbed her belly, "I had a talk with him"

The mole climbed up a stool, "So! What's the news?"

Margaret smiled, "Well…I told him that there's still a chance for us. He just needed to learn his lesson. Then I'll take him back"

Eileen giggled, "I hope you two get back together"

Margaret smiled, "I hope so too"

* * *

Mordecai was in his room, thinking, "There must be a way that I can make her see that I've learned my lesson" He gripped his hair, "Think! Think! What happened the last time you placed a bet on her!?"

The door opened, he turned to see Rigby, "Hey Dude. How'd it go?"

Mordecai smiled, "She's still in love with me. But she thinks I didn't learn my lesson"

Rigby shrugged, "Dude. I can't help you. I don't know what lesson she has in mine for you"

Mordecai sighed, "I wish I knew. I wanna be with Margaret so bad. I wanna kiss her and hug her. I wanna hold our daughter"

The door opened to reveal Audrey, "Hey Mordecai and Rigby" She waved, giving Mordecai a glance.

"Hey Audrey" They greeted in monotone.

She smiled, "Well. I'll see ya, Mordecai" She whispered his name as she left.

Rigby snickered, "I think Audrey has it in for ya" He laughed.

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "All I care about is Margaret and Carly. Now shut up. I have to think"

* * *

**Aw! Mordo's gonna try to get Margaret to take him back. That was cute with the roses! Josh seems to like Margaret, like Audrey likes Mordecai. Thank CJ's not here...would it be bad? I think it would hehehehe Evil laugh. **

**Ryan's out!**


	12. Daddy's Back Home

**Man I'm updating fast. I have some news. On Monday, I'm leaving to go to Salt Lake City. I can't update since I'm not allowed to bring my computer on family vacations. But this isn't a normal one, my older brother Lloyd is graduated high school and is going to a school in Utah! :') he grew up so fast. Soon it'll just be me and my younger brother Zach. Anywho. Let's get this party started!**

* * *

**A few days later:**

Mordecai was still thinking, "Well…what if I called her and tell her I've learned my lesson?" He shook his head, "What could I do to show her…?" He walked outside, trying hard as he could to think.

He walked down a path, looking at all the different people, like a man and his daughter flying a kite, he looked at them pretending it was him and Carly:

"Daddy! Let me do it!" Carly chirped, becoming impatient.

Mordecai chuckled, "Ok. Don't float away!" He handed her the string to the kite.

Just as he predicted, Carly rose into the air making Mordecai grab her leg and pull her down, "What did I tell you?" He jokingly gave her a poke in the belly.

Carly giggled, "Daddy!"

He smiled, turned away to see a couple, looking at each other, listening to music. He sighed, wishing Margaret would forgive him. He looked to see a small family. He pictured his own:

Margaret sat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of Carly, "Carly! I want you to eat that food"

Carly nodded, "Yes Mommy" She took a bite only for her to giggle, "It's sticky in my mouth!"

Mordecai leaned over, kissing his wife, "I love you"

Margaret giggled, kissing him back, "I love you too"

He kept walking, trying hard to think until a voice spoke: "Aw! Baby want a bottle?" The voice cooed.

Mordecai looked up to see a mother tending to her baby, the blue jay assumed it was a boy, due to the blue hat on it's head. "Shh. Shh. There, there Sweetie" She fed her tiny son a bottle.

Mordecai heard the little baby starting to cry, his mother sighed, "Does my little Logan need a diaper change?" She asked, still cooing.

The blue jay instantly snapped his fingers, "A diaper! From the diaper bet! That outta work!" He hurried inside to his bedroom, "Rigby! Rigby! I figured a way to make Margaret take me back!"

The raccoon followed him, "What is it Dude?" He scurried after him, "Tell me"

Mordecai flung his bedroom door open, "A diaper!" He ran to his closet, retrieving with a packet of diapers Muscle Man had bought for Mordecai for the bet. He still had a pack left.

"Why would that make Margaret take you back?" Rigby questioned.

The blue jay shook his head, after emerging from the darkness with a diaper in his hand, "Don't you see?! The last bet I placed on her. She didn't kiss me because I had to learn my lesson. I learned it by wearing a diaper!" He slid the diaper on.

Rigby snickered, "Dude! You're actually happy about wearing a diaper"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Just shut up! Margaret's waiting on me! So is Carly. I can't let either of them down" He raced out the door.

The raccoon waited there, "I hope he gets with her. He'll be so sad if she rejects him"

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Mordecai opened the door, "Eileen! Eileen! Where's Margaret?!" He ran down the stairs, causing people to stare at him.

"He's wearing a diaper?"

"Is he insane?"

Mordecai ignored them, "Eileen" He ran to the mole girl, "Where's Margaret?"

Eileen stared at him, "Mordecai…why are you wearing a diaper?"

The blue jay sighed, "It'll get Margaret and me back together! Now I really need to know where she is"

"Uh…at home" Eileen spoke.

Mordecai raced out the door, "Margaret!" He ignored his cart and ran up the street, causing a scene.

A lot of people were staring at him, giving him looks and stares. He ignored them. He couldn't let down two girls that were important in his life. Margaret and Carly.

Mordecai ran as fast as he could, "2nd street!" He made a left, then sprinted more down.

More and more people gave him disgusted looks:

"Oh gross!"

"Sicko!"

"Weirdo!"

"Should we call the cops?!"

Mordecai let out a yell, "My girlfriend needs me!" He laughed as he saw her apartment, he slid in front of the building, running forward, he opened the door and ran forward to her apartment. He knocked twice.

* * *

Margaret was sitting on her couch, watching TV and eating ice cream for her cravings, "You know Carly. Mommy's getting a little sick of Mint N Chip. Try making Mommy crave some cookie dough" She giggled, then looked up at her TV.

"Leonard, my mom bought me those pants" Sheldon spoke, sounding angry.

"I'm sorry" Leonard replied, angrily.

Sheldon spoke, "You're going to have to call her"

Margaret giggled at the show then heard two knocks, she paused the show, getting off the couch, "Please don't be Josh! Please don't be Josh"

She opened the door to see Mordecai, "Hi…why are you wearing a diaper?" She questioned, then slowly crossed her wings over her chest, "Another bet I suppose?"

Mordecai shook his head, "No! Listen. Remember months ago where I placed a bet on you with that involved Muscle Man wearing a diaper. Well. Remember when I told you that I'd wear a diaper for the rest of my life if you could forgive me for all my stupid actions? Well, here I am. I'm wearing this until you say so"

She bit her lip, "Mordecai. How do I know you won't place another bet on me or Carly?"

He sighed, getting on his knees, "Margaret. I'm not the best boyfriend. I admit that, but you think you need me? No. I need you"

Margaret let out a slight gasp, "You do?"

The blue jay nodded, "You can't go at this alone. We need each other. Margaret, pushing me away from Carly isn't do anything but bring yourself pain. I love you. And I'd do anything for you. I'd wear a diaper every single day just to see you smile and happy"

Tears were streaming down her face, "Mordecai. Promise me. You won't back out of this. You'll stay for Carly, you'll stay for me. I want Carly to grow up with her father right there"

Mordecai nodded, "I will Margaret! I'll cut the umbilical cord! I'll hold her and probably start crying tears of joy because I'm holding her"

She sniffled, drying her eyes, "Please don't ever throw me through a loop again. Please" She wrapped her wings around his neck.

He rubbed her back, "Never again Love. Never again" He whispered in her ear.

The cardinal spoke. "Hey you know what?" She lifted herself away from him.

Mordecai slowly smiled, "_She forgives me_" "What?"

Margaret didn't speak, instead she jumped into his wings, kissing him. "You're forgiven!" She spoke, Mordecai lifted his foot and kicked the door closed behind him.

"I love you!" Mordecai cried, carrying her off to her bedroom.

Margaret smiled a little, "I love you too. My Diaper Boy"

* * *

**Hours later:**

Rigby was scared, "Mordecai's not answering his phone! Maybe she rejected him and he killed himself!" He raced outside towards the cart. "Dude! No! Please be at her house, making up with her! Please!" He dialed Mordecai's number again.

"Hey it's Mordecai. Sorry I didn't get to your call. I'll get you later, bye"

Rigby growled, "Dammit! C'mon!" He sighed, "I'm going to Margaret's! I gotta make sure he's ok!"

Benson was talking to Skips and Pops until a wave of dirt hit him, he turned his head to see the golf cart speeding away with a familiar raccoon in the seat. Benson yelled after him, "RIGBY! GET BACK HERE OR YOU'RE-"

"Benson. Relax. Rigby's just checking on Mordecai" Skips spoke, "Mordecai went to go make up with Margaret and he hasn't returned"

The gumball machine glared, "But look at all this dirt! Now I have to clean that up!"

Pops smiled, "Benson, my good man. I assure you that Rigby will return and clean up his mischief"

Benson sighed, "Fine!"

Rigby drove as fast as he could to Margaret's apartment, he had to make sure if his buddy wasn't alright, then he had a girl he'd kill.

He sighed, "Please tell me they made up and are having sex!" He pulled up to her apartment, "Please!" He rushed inside, towards her apartment door, he felt his pockets to find a card.

He slid it in and unlocked the door, *click*.

The raccoon scampered on all fours towards Margaret's room, passing by a paused Big Bang Theory episode, and melted Mint N Chip. He walked towards Margaret's bedroom, pressing his ear against the door. Hearing snoring.

Quietly, Rigby opened the door a peek, "_Having sex?_" He looked to see Mordecai sleeping with Margaret, cuddling so close.

Mordecai had his wing on Margaret's waist, and another holding her head. Margaret's wings were wrapped around his neck, while their legs were intertwined together.

Both of their clothes or a diaper for Mordecai. Seemed to be on and not wrinkled. "_They didn't have sex. Ok. But…they're cuddling. So…that's a good sign_" He turned and headed out.

Margaret buried herself into the crook of his neck, "I know you're not sleeping" She whispered in his ear.

The blue jay's eyes slowly blinked open, "Sure, sure"

Margaret smiled, "Wanna say hi to Carly? Maybe she'll wake up"

Mordecai adjusted himself to be near the baby, "Carly? It's Daddy. Hey there Baby Girl. You miss Daddy? Well he missed you" He leaned forward, kissing Margaret. "I love you"

She smiled, "I love you too" Margaret giggled, "I always wonder what she's thinking. Maybe she didn't even know we broke up"

Mordecai shrugged, "I have a feeling she did. But we shouldn't tell her"

"_Mama and Daddy! I missed you Daddy!"_

Margaret sat up, "Ooh! Wanna go out for some ice cream?"

The blue jay chuckled, "Cravings?" He gave a joking, gentle poke to her belly.

She nodded, "Yea. Let's go before they change"

* * *

**Ice Cream Parlor:**

Mordecai and Margaret sat next to each other, eating. Margaret sighed, "I'm so tired of Mint N Chip" She licked her green ice cream.

The blue jay gave her a stare, "Then why'd you order it?"

She shrugged, "Carly loves it"

Mordecai looked at her then smirked, thinking of something, "Hey…can I taste it?"

Margaret lifted her ice cream cone to him, "Here"

The blue jay instantly planted a kiss on her lips, she was shock for a moment then giggled, kissing back.

They pulled apart, smiling, "Mint N Chip isn't so bad" He replied, licking lips of the mint ice cream.

Margaret giggled, "Chocolate is pretty good" She noticed people staring at Mordecai, "So…you'll take off the diaper until I say so?"

He nodded, "Yes"

The cardinal smiled, "Why don't you take it off, when I have my next ultrasound"

Mordecai nodded, "Ok! Deal!"

She giggled, "That's in three weeks. When I'm almost six months pregnant"

A smile grew on his face, "I am really happy we're having a baby. What does she have now?"

Margaret sighed, "I can't remember but…if you're lucky, you can fe-*gasp!*Now! Now! Feel!" She took his hands, slowly embracing her belly.

Mordecai looked down, "What's she doing?"

"She's exercising. Dr. Elijah said she now has muscles. She's trying to move" Margaret smiled, "Isn't this exciting!? She's kicking and moving!"

Mordecai smiled, "We should put her in soccer, she's such a good kicker"

The cardinal lifted his head, "Just kiss me Diaper Boy" She mashed her beak into his.

Mordecai pulled away to start laughing, "You have chocolate all over your mouth" He reached for a napkin.

Margaret giggled, "Then it looks likes we're a couple. You have chocolate on your face too"

The blue jay rubbed her back, "I hope everyone sees us as a couple. A couple with their unborn baby" He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Aw! They got back together! Carly's gonna know both her parents. Now we're entering five months of pregnancy. And let's see *checks calender* February...Ok! Valentine's day chapter! Coming soon! LOL!**

**-Ryan's out! **


	13. A Old Friend

**Hey! I'm back. I was talking to my good friend Hawkmeister. So this is quickly typed up. I hope you like it. A very special person is coming up! Some will be happy to see her.**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Mordecai rolled around in the bed, he traced his hand down the sheets trying to find Margaret. He felt the blankets only to feel Margaret's side of the bed was empty.

Immediately he sat up, "Margaret?" He looked around the room. He got out of bed, looking around for her, "Margaret?"

The blue jay looked to see a note on the TV, he picked it up, "_Hey. I had class. We'll meet up later ;)_"

He sat the note down, smiling, "Man. I'm hungry" He headed into her kitchen. The blue jay had cereal, a bowl now all he needed was a spoon, he opened the drawer only for it to stall.

"What the?!" He yanked on it, it was stuck, he squinted to see something clear keeping it locked, "Childproof" He muttered. Slowly he opened the drawer, hearing a slight *click*

The drawer opened, he smiled, "Hehe. I'm so bringing Rigby over when Carly's born"

He poured the cereal into the bowl then milk, he smiled, sticking his spoon into the cereal and taking a bite, looking over at all the boxes he had to move back into Margaret's apartment. "This'll be a long day"

* * *

Meanwhile: Margaret was sitting in her class, since Mordecai moved back in, Margaret had been stealing his shirts to hide her pregnant belly from her classmates.

"Hey Margaret" A voice spoke.

The cardinal looked up to see the yellow bird, "Hey Josh, how are ya?"

Without asking, he slid into the seat next to her, "Not bad. You?"

Margaret smiled, "Well…I've been doing good. Valentine's Day is coming up" She blushed, thinking of what Mordecai had in plans for her.

Josh smiled at her, "Wanna grab a coffee after class?"

Margaret shrugged, "I don't…" She trailed off, "_Don't be such a witch! Josh did have his heartbroken not too long ago_" "Sure" She smiled.

The yellow bird smiled, "Cool, I can't wait" They turned their attention to the teacher.

Josh smiled at her, while she was looking at the teacher, "_She's beautiful. Maybe she'll let me help her raise the baby. That blue jerk shouldn't have dumped her_"

He stared away, smiling, picturing Margaret and him being parents to a baby. He pictured himself holding her daughter, smiling and cooing at her attention.

While Margaret was thinking about something else, "_I should probably tell Josh, Mordecai and I are back together before things get awkward_"

She sighed, feeling Carly moving around, "_And…now's not a good time for cravings_"

"_Mama! I'm hungry! Let's have some pickles and ice cream! Mama! Mama!" _Carly lifted her wing then looked up, _"Who's that guy you were talking to Mama? He's not Daddy!"_ Carly lifted her leg, giving the walls surrounding her a kick.

Margaret patted her belly, "Easy" She whispered.

Josh turned his attention to her, "You alright?"

The cardinal nodded, "Yea. Just Carly moving, that's all" She smiled then looked back to the teacher.

After class, Margaret lifted her backpack, "Well. Let's go to The Coffee Shop"

Josh smiled, taking his backpack, "So…that…blue dude. Michael?"

Margaret giggled, "Oh Mordecai. Yea…what about him?" They headed out of class.

The yellow bird shrugged, "Nothing. It's…just…how do you know him?"

Her smile grew a little bit more, "Well…we first met when we were toddlers. But…my dad had to move to Twin Peaks. Then we met again when we were sophomores in high school. And…I guess I fell for him" She looked up with her smile still growing.

Josh patted her back, "That's cool"

Margaret laughed, "But…he's a bit irregular. I remember one time.." She giggled, "I owed Eileen a solid and she told me that she wanted to go on a group date with Rigby, Mordecai's friend, Mordecai, herself and me. So…we did and…turns on Mordecai owed Rigby ten solids" She began to laugh.

The yellow started to chuckle, "So what happened?" He opened the door that led outside the building.

Margaret snickered, "Well. Mordecai refused to do a solid, and the living room started…having a mini earthquake, so I told him to do the solid. I sorta lied about breaking a date so he'd hurry up and do it. Then…he…did something while making truck noises" She blushed.

Josh looked at her, "Did what?"

Margaret sighed, leaning her beak towards his ear, "He…" She whispered the rest.

The yellow bird gave her a stare, "Why…would his friend make him do that?"

She shrugged, then smiled, "Or! This other time when Rigby convinced Mordecai to take a picture in Death Bear's cage" She giggled, "Mordecai was so cute"

Josh rolled his eyes, then spotted The Coffee Shop, "Right this way" He opened the door for her.

She blushed, "Thanks"

* * *

**Later that day:**

Mordecai finished the last of the boxes, "Note to self! Never. Ever break up with Margaret because moving is kicking my ass!" He scolded himself.

The cardinal opened the door, with a cup of ice tea, "Hi. You're done?" She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded, throwing his sweating, tired self on the couch, "Yea…"

Margaret sat next to him, "Want some?" She pressed it against his forehead.

Slowly his eyes opened, "What is it?"

The cardinal kissed him, "Ice tea. A friend of mine took me to The Coffee Shop after class" She placed the cup in his hand.

Mordecai gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks" She got off the couch, rubbing her belly, walking into the kitchen. The blue jay glared at the cup, he hated ice tea, slowly he placed it on the table, hoping she wouldn't question him.

Margaret spoke, "If you don't like it. I got you a drink anyway" She lifted a cup.

The blue jay walked into the kitchen, picking up the cup and taking a sip, his eyes widened, "Holy crap! French vanilla!" He nearly spat out the coffee.

Margaret giggled, "What. Keep thinking that I don't know your usual order"

The blue jay smiled, "Thanks" He gave her a peck. Then smiled, "But stop stealing my shirts" He gave her Mordecai and the rigbys shirt a tug, giving her a slight smirk.

Margaret giggled, "What? It's the only thing I can fit into"

The blue jay chuckled, "So how is Carly?" He placed his palm on her belly.

"She's still curious about her daddy wearing a diaper" Margaret smirked.

Mordecai laughed, "Very funny. But stop stealing my clothes"

The cardinal sighed, "Ok. Mr. Bossy. Eileen and I will go buy some maternity clothes"

* * *

**The next day:**

Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen and Margaret went to the mall. Mordecai and Rigby went to the "arcade". While Margaret and Eileen looked at clothes.

The cardinal lifted a shirt that was neon bright around her belly area, "Forget it. I'll just keep stealing Mordecai's clothes" She sighed, "all these are weird"

Eileen sighed, "Well. C'mon, some of these are kinda fashionable" She lifted a green jacket.

Margaret shrugged, "I guess." She looked at Eileen, "Josh is really weird. He asked if I had plans on Valentines Day"

The mole gasped, "Have you told Mordecai about Josh?"

Margaret narrowed her eyes, "There's nothing about Josh! I don't like him! I'm not sleeping with Josh! Why does everyone think I'm dating him!?"

Eileen looked at her, "Hormones?"

Margaret sighed, "I can't help it. Plus you know Mordecai. He'll flip out and try to kill Josh just for even asking me"

Eileen nodded, "Male dominance is quite normal for birds when their mate is in danger"

The cardinal rolled her eyes, "Enough with the nature show Eileen. Mordecai's going to end up killing Josh. Or vice versa. It's better to just leave both of them out of it"

Eileen nodded, "Alright Margaret. I'll stop talking about it"

* * *

"Dude. Get over here" Mordecai snapped at his friend.

Rigby looked up from the funny cards, "Alright. Geez" He headed over to Mordecai. "What?"

The blue jay shot him a glare, "You know you have to get Eileen a present too"

Rigby groaned, "But I'm so hungry"

Mordecai sighed, lifting a card, "C'mon man"

The raccoon groaned again, "I got her a card already" He lied.

"Last time you said that you had to fish a card out of the trash behind The Coffee Shop" Mordecai snapped, "Now quit being lame and get one"

Rigby growled under his breath as he headed off, "You're lucky I think she's cute"

Mordecai sighed, trying back to the gifts, he wanted to get Margaret something special.

"Is that Mordecool?" A voice asked.

The blue jay turned to see the cloud girl, "CJ?" He looked at her.

She smiled, "Hey Dude! Long time no see!" She blushed, "That's probably because of my meltdown at that coffee place huh?"

Mordecai shrugged, "I did add you on Mybook. Didn't you get my request?"

CJ shook her head, "No. I haven't been on that website as much as usual" She smiled, "Listen. About me freaking out. I'm sorry. We were just friends. I'm sorry about it"

Mordecai nodded, "Nah. Water under the bridge. I did invite you to the movies first"

The cloud girl smiled, "Finally! You confessed!" She poked him in the chest making him laugh. "So…how's life for ya?"

Mordecai smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well…I'm going to be a dad in a few months"

CJ smiled, "Oh my god! Mordecool! I'm so proud of you! You got that waitress?" She squealed.

The blue jay nodded, "Yep. I sure did! We're having a baby girl in July, little Charlene Jessica"

Rigby rolled his eyes, emerging from the gift aisle. Only to jump, "Dude! CJ! Where've you been?!"

CJ shrugged, "The usual, work and TV" She laughed, "So Mordecai's gonna be a daddy?!"

Rigby nodded, "Knocked up Margaret real good!"

A punch the arm was replied, "Shut it!" He shot CJ a nervous laugh.

CJ laughed, "Classic Mordo and Rigs…"

"CJ! C'mon we'll be late for the movie!" A voice yelled.

Mordecai and Rigby turned to see none other then Don. "Hey! Mordo! Rigbone!" He raced over.

The blue jay smiled, "Hey! Don!" He bro-hugged the taller raccoon.

Rigby rolled his eyes. Don smiled, "Rigbone. I see you met my girlfriend CJ!"

"Girlfriend!" The duo blinked.

Don nodded, "Yea, sorry. I've been caught up with work and well…CJ and I met over three weeks ago. We've been dating since"

Mordecai smiled, "That's great man! I'm happy for you two"

Don smiled, "Ready to go Sugar?"

She giggled, "Yea. I'll see you guys. Mordo! Call me to baby-sit some day!" They walked off.

Mordecai smiled, "I'm happy for her. CJ's a cool chick. Bout time she found a cool dude" He waved his wing, "Let's get the girls"

The moment those words slipped, Margaret and Eileen found them, "Hey guys" Eileen waved.

Margaret smiled, "So what'd you get?" She winked.

The blue jay chuckled, "Oh you'll see" He gave her a kiss on the forehead. As he did, he slipped Eileen a piece of paper.

Rigby took notice, "Hey what'd you-OW!" Mordecai gave him a shove. The raccoon glared, "Just because CJ's dating my brother doesn't mean you can be a jerk!"

Margaret looked at the raccoon, "What?! You saw CJ?" She gave Mordecai a stare.

The blue jay sighed, "Yes. I did. She's dating Don, she apologized for causing a scene and...she wants to hang out more"

"Well...ok. We should triple date. Eileen, Rigby, you and I and Don and CJ" Margaret suggested, smiling.

Mordecai smiled, kissing her, "I know you're jealous"

Margaret giggled, giving him a light shove, "Whatever Diaper Boy!"

* * *

**Ok. CJ's in the picture! No, there will not be any backstabbing. CJ's a good friend to Mordecai, they're will be villians, just not CJ! I assure you! CJ's a villian in the other story LOL! Have a great night!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	14. Valentine's Day Surprise

**Yes. I owe all of you a big apology for nearly forgetting about this story! Four words! The Critic and Batman. I'm going back in time in TV shows and movies! I swear! OK! So...in this chapter. It's Valentines Day! And Don't worry I'm typing up ACBU's big finale as we speak! ...Well I'm speaking but you get my point! Uh.. shout out to D'Carlo for the birthday shout out! LOL thank you! Ok oh with the show!**

* * *

**A few weeks later:**

After a few weeks since that, Valentines Day was tomorrow. Mordecai had been acting a little bit strange for the past week. He'd wait until Margaret was asleep then sneak into the kitchen to make a phone call. Margaret found this out by finding him asleep on the couch with his phone in his hand.

"_What is he doing? Cheating on me? No…he's doing something…what is it?!_" Margaret glared, thinking to herself.

Mordecai smiled, "Hey Margaret, you ok?" He placed his palm on her belly.

"I keep finding you sleeping on the couch every morning…" She confessed. "What are you doing late at night?"

The blue jay faked a cheesy smile, "What!? Nothing. You're crazy. I sleep on the couch after watching TV"

Margaret crossed her wings over her chest, "So…do you mind explaining why every morning you have your phone in your hand?"

The blue jay was about to speak but she did have him at that, he sighed. "I can't tell you. I'll tell you at your next ultrasound. I promise" He gave her a peck on the lips.

Margaret glared, "I really wish you'd tell me"

He chuckled, walking to the couch, "I promise"

* * *

**Later that night:**

Margaret glared, "_How come he won't tell me the stupid secret! I am so pissed at him!_" She got up, feeling her belly. Carly had woken up in the middle of the night. She started kicking her mother, telling her that she needed pickles.

She stroked her belly, "Ok geez Carly. One day Mommy's gonna eat all the pickles in the world" She got out of bed and walked into her kitchen only to hear Mordecai:

"Are you sure? I mean. I want her to be completely surprised" Mordecai sounded a bit worried. "Yes…yes…tomorrow we'll be gone until noon. You should be done by then right?" A look of relief fell on his face, "Thanks Eileen. You're the best"

Margaret awkwardly opened the fridge as quietly as she could and took out a jar of pickles.

She turned to see Mordecai still talking on the phone, she tip-toed out, hugging the jar to herself. She climbed into bed, unscrewing the jar. "Mordecai!" She called.

The blue jay spoke quietly, "Margaret's up! I gotta go" He headed into the bedroom to see her up and with a jar of pickles.

"Hi…who were you on the phone with?" She asked, giving him a stare.

Mordecai gulped, "Uh…Rigby. He…lost the Strong Johns game and I told him it was under the bed" He made a nervous laugh.

Margaret tilted her head, "Really? Because…you told a person over the phone you'd be gone until noon! What's that about?" She glared.

Mordecai shrugged, "I don't know" He laughed.

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't lie to me"

The blue jay sighed, "Ok fine! I'll tell you" He sat on the bed, "Pop's surprise party is tomorrow so. We're trying to keep it a secret"

Margaret felt stupid, "Oh…I'm sorry for making you say it"

He kissed her, "You always get so jealous. I should start calling you Jealous Girl instead of Coffee Girl"

The cardinal laughed, pushing him away, "Whatever Diaper Boy"

Mordecai felt his girlfriend's pregnant belly, "She's so cute. I can feel her"

Margaret giggled, patting Mordecai's hands, "She tends to kick me awake now"

The blue jay laughed, giving her belly a kiss, "Hey there. Daddy's here"

Carly kicked making Margaret smile, "My little Cupcake" Mordecai chuckled to himself.

Margaret smiled, "I love you"

He looked up at her then at her belly, "I love you too…" He felt his pocket to feel the small velvet box. He nearly forgot about proposing to her. He cleared his throat, "_Is this a good moment?_" He looked up into her eyes, "Margaret…" He cleared his throat yet again.

"Yes?" She smiled.

He wanted to fall to his knee and ask her right there but…he couldn't. He sighed, "Uh…nothing. Just a little tired"

Margaret nodded, "Oh…ok" She gave him a kiss.

The blue jay sighed as he crawled into bed, "_Dammit!_"

* * *

**The next day:**

Dr. Elijah moved the remote on Margaret's growing belly, "Well look at this little ball of sunshine. She's so precious"

Margaret giggled, looking at the screen, the outline made a slight movement making her start to laugh. There was their little baby girl. "She's so cute…look at her" Margaret whispered.

Mordecai chuckled. "So…she's almost six months…what does she have now?"

Dr. Elijah looked at his clipboard, "Well let's see here…she's growing quite fast. In fact if I shine a light on your belly, she'll cover her eyes" He smiled, looking up, "Now what plans do you two lovebirds have tonight?"

Margaret smiled, "We're triple dating with a few of our friends"

Dr. Elijah chuckled, "That sounds very fun. Now remember Margaret, you're in a state of your pregnancy where, you can feel dizzy and faint. So please be wise"

The cardinal nodded, "Of course"

Mordecai helped her off the bed, rubbing her back, "Wow. A ultrasound on Valentine's Day"

She nodded, "Yea. Now what to do?" She giggled. "We don't have dinner until six…so?"

Mordecai checked his phone, 10:15, "Uh…let's go to the mall"

Margaret shrugged, "Ok"

They took hands and got into the car, Margaret felt her belly, "Charlene…wanna say hi to Mommy on Valentine's Day?"

Carly made a slight kick, Margaret laid her head back, suddenly groaning, "Uh…Honey…my head hurts. Let's just go home"

Mordecai suddenly blurted out, "WHAT? NO! C'mon. We'll have fun"

Margaret groaned, "I don't know…my head hurts" She felt her head.

The blue jay nervously stared at the steering wheel. "It'll be fun. C'mon"

Margaret nodded, "Ok.." She rubbed her temples.

* * *

**The Mall:**

Margaret sighed, she honestly didn't wanna walk around right now. She wanted to go home and sit down. She took Mordecai hand and held it as they walked around.

"I know your head hurts but…Benson and Skips want everyone out of the park house so they can decorate"

Margaret groaned, "Well. I wanna go home. Why can't we go home?" The blue jay just gave her a nervous smile, something was pretty suspicious. "Are you hiding something from me?" She narrowed her eyes.

Mordecai nervously smiled, "What?! No. I mean…c'mon really?" He made a nervous noise.

The cardinal raised an eyebrow, then looked over, "Wanna go into the book store?"

He shrugged, "Sure" They walked into the store.

A woman there saw the two and greeted them, "Hi there, I'm Irene! You must be here for pregnancy books"

Mordecai and Margaret raised their eyebrows to the woman, "_Must be?!_" The cardinal thought.

The blue jay laughed, "We're just going to look around"

"Nonsense! The books are right here!" Irene shoved the couple to the books.

Margaret was surprise, she could push a pregnant woman, "Listen. We're fine! We don't need the books. We wanna just look around"

Irene smiled, "But you're pregnant. Wouldn't you want to be a better Mommy?"

The cardinal glared as her hormones came in, "I'm not taking that book" She crossed her wings over her chest.

Mordecai knew where this was going, she was going have a hormonal outburst of Irene didn't get out of her face, "Uh…Miss. I think we're ok" He spoke nervously.

Irene looked at him, with a smile, "Surely you'd like at least one book for each other. Potty training? Diaper changing? Anything?"

Margaret glared, "Quit hitting on my boyfriend! We don't need any books!"

A glare formed on Irene's face, "I wasn't hitting on him" She lifted a book to Margaret, "C'mon, what's your baby's name?"

Margaret's hormones grew, "Get that book away from me!" She snapped, swatting the book out of Irene's hands.

Everyone turned to the cardinal, Irene laughed nervously, "Hormones I see.." She gave her a nervous smile. "I'm sure we have a book that can tell you how to take care of your hormones"

"Yea. Because my hormones get worst when I talk to stupid people like you" Margaret shot at her.

Irene was beginning to sweat, "I'm sure there are lots of books that would be useful to you and your boyfriend"

Mordecai took her wing, "Margaret…please don't yell at the cashier. Please" He silent begged.

Margaret rolled her eyes then turned back to the books, "I don't want any of these"

Irene sighed, "Oh ok. How bout a baby book full of names?"

The cardinal glared, "We already have a name Dumbass!"

Everyone turned to Margaret again, Mordecai suddenly shouted, "Ok! We're done here!" He took her wing, "Let's go Maggie" He led her away from Irene. "Thanks for your time"

The cardinal screamed at Irene, "MORE LIKE A WASTE OF TIME!"

Mordecai smiled at her as she glared, "Who does she think she is!?"

The blue jay knew one way to calm her hormones down, he smiled, "C'mere Maggie" He lifted her chin.

They shared a kiss making her smile, "Thanks"

Mordecai laughed, "So…after going bat crap crazy on the cashier wanna get anything?"

She shrugged, "Nah…what time is it?"

The blue jay checked his phone: 11:45. We should probably start heading home now"

Margaret laughed, "Oh c'mon. I could yell at more cashiers"

They shared a laugh, "Ok. I'm pretty sure she's still there, trying to force some other couple to buy pregnancy books"

Margaret giggled, "Ooh! Carly's doing something" She took his hand and draped it across her belly.

Mordecai could feel it, Carly was moving around. Margaret giggled, "She's so cute"

The blue jay laughed, feeling his daughter move, "She is…"

They started headed back to their car, Margaret smiled, "I am sorta glad I have hormones"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Oh boy"

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Margaret and Mordecai headed into the building. Mordecai opened the door and smiled at the darkness. Margaret flipped on the lights to hear, "SURPRISE!" She gasped, her mom, her friends and everyone from the park was there.

Margaret looked at the banner. A baby shower. She smiled, "Wow.." She laughed.

Eileen ran up to her, "Did we get you?"

The cardinal nodded, "Yes! How'd you do this?! It's amazing!"

Rigby chimed, running up to Eileen, "It was Mordecai's idea"

The mole nodded, "Yea. He deserves all the credit"

Margaret turned to see her boyfriend, smiling, "C'mere you!" She gave her a peck on the lips. "Thank you"

He blushed, "Hehe. No problem"

Denise smiled, "So you wanna open presents or have cake?"

Margaret's cravings kicked in, "There's cake?" She suddenly shook her head, "No. I'm ok"

Mordecai nodded, "She screamed at a cashier in a bookstore"

Everyone laughed, Margaret sat down in the middle of her friend Tania and Eileen. "Shut up! You know she was being annoying"

Denise laughed, "When I was pregnant with you. I screamed at a clerk at the grocery store for saying, 'Whoa. A lot of pickles and ice cream. Whatcha doing? Stalking up for the end of the year?'"

Margaret laughed, "Well. This girl Irene tried to make Mordecai and I buy baby books. She was too perky"

The blue jay nodded, "And Margaret went bat crap crazy on her"

Eileen laughed, "Well. Here's your first present" She handed to Margaret. "It's from Starla"

Margaret turned her head, "Oh my god! I didn't see you Starla! Hi!" She waved.

The green woman waved, "Yea. I guess my diet's working"

"What diet?" Rigby asked making Mordecai cover his mouth.

Margaret ripped open the paper and instantly became confused, "A harness?" She lifted it up.

Starla smiled, "Muscle Man said you could have it. And I quote, "Rub it in Rigby's face if he's there…" Whatever that means"

Rigby sighed making Mordecai laugh.

Margaret was handed another gift, "This is from…Benson and Pops and Skips" She opened it to see a blanket covered in ducks.

Pops cheered, "Hooray! She got the blanket!"

Tania handed her a gift, "This is from me and Tony" She smiled.

Margaret opened the gift and laughed, "Mordecai…" She waved a baby book in front of herself, "irony"

Eileen laughed, "More like plot twist"

The cardinal opened a gift Eileen, it was a doll.

* * *

Margaret got more and more gifts. After that they had cake, Margaret ate almost half of it while Mordecai would take the cake off her plate and take a bite then put it back down. Then everyone left after eating cake.

The cardinal laid on her couch, munching on pickles until she heard a knock. She sat the jar down and answered the door.

She was shocked to see CJ, the cloud girl smiled, "Hey…I heard about your baby shower"

Margaret nodded, "Yea…"

CJ handed her a gift, "It's not much but…I really hope you can forgive me for…wrecking yours and Mordecai's relationship"

The cardinal opened the box to see a white furred bear, she smiled, "Ya know what CJ…" She smiled, "Water under the bridge" She hugged her.

CJ smiled, "I'm happy that you're pregnant. So Mordecai told me it was a girl"

Margaret giggled, "Yea. Charlene Jessica Haddad-Quintel. She's going to be born on July 15th"

The cloud girl smiled, "Awesome. So…I'll see ya. Happy Valentines Day" She walked away.

Margaret felt her belly, "That was nice of CJ huh?"

Another knock on the door made Margaret turn to see Mordecai, panting. "Mordecai…are you ok? What happened to you?!"

The blue jay smiled, "Uh…I wanted*pant*to get you some roses*pant*but…the guy ran out so I went into an alley and bought roses then some dude said that I needed five bucks more and I gave him the money and he started chasing me with a gun but here!" He held the roses to her.

Margaret took them, "Aw. Mordecai, you didn't have to. But thank you" She gave him a kiss.

Mordecai wrapped his wings around her, "I love you"

She smiled, "I love you too"

* * *

**Aw! Some Valentines Day fluff! So...let's see. Mordecai tried to propose to Margaret. Will he? Will Carly end up coming out early? Will CJ come back? (In a good way) Idk we'll find out in chapter 15**

**-Ryan's out!**


	15. Labor Scare

**Yes. This is possibly the last chapter before I come back in December I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ok! Now let's look in on the mommy and daddy of Charlene Jessica Quintel?! Hmmm...**

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

"Hey…Maggie?" He asked, walking into the bedroom.

She looked up from the baby book, "Yea?"

Mordecai smiled, "Uh…you know how we've been talking about moving into a bigger place?"

The cardinal looked up, "Uh…I think so" She closed her book, "Mordecai. What are you talking about?"

He walked to her bed, "Well…I found a apartment that's close to the college, the park and close to a daycare…it has four bedrooms"

Margaret shrugged, "Sure. If you wanted to…we could move. But what'd you think? Carly would be the only baby? Of I'd want another baby…would you?"

Mordecai blushed, "Well…I mean…wouldn't Carly just be born?"

The cardinal shook her head, "No. I say that we have a baby when Carly's two or so"

"But we're not married. What if it's a boy?! It'll be a bastard" He sat down her bed, "You know I wanna marry you"

She nodded, "I know. But it freaks me out to get married. Having to be together forever and it's just so weird"

Mordecai stroked her hand, "Its ok if you don't want to. It's just. Well. We love each other and…what if we decide we want to be together forever"

Margaret sighed, "I really love you…I do" She looked at her hands, "I just think we're moving too fast"

The blue jay nodded, "I know. But…wouldn't Carly want married parents?"

She nodded, "Yes…but that doesn't mean that you should stop asking if you want to get married" She raised her eyebrow, "I'm kinda opened the idea"

Mordecai stroked her cheek, "Really?"

The cardinal smiled, "Yea. But…not now" She laughed, lifting her pregnancy book, "Wanna read this with me?"

He shrugged, crawling next to her, he looked down, "What to expect for six months" Mordecai read out loud, silently wrapping a wing around Margaret's waist.

She shook her head, "No, no. I wanna read this section" She flipped to the labor section.

Mordecai's smile fell, "Why?"

The cardinal rubbed her belly, "I'm six months…early labor's around the corner"

He nodded, "Oh ok. Well I was born at six months" He stroked her belly.

Margaret read the entire section while Mordecai slowly fell asleep. He rolled over and fell asleep, Margaret giggled, putting her book on her nightstand, "He's so cute when he sleeps"

She rolled over and cuddled against back going to sleep.

Mordecai tossed and turned in his bed, his nightmare was getting worst:

The cardinal shook him awake, screaming, "Mordecai! Get up! Get up!"

He shot up, turning on the lamp on his nightstand, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Margaret shot him a painful look, his eyes widened. She took his hands and pressed them on her side, they felt wet, a liquid.

"Did your water break?" Mordecai pulled his hand away to see his hands turning purple from blood. "Oh no…" He whispered.

The cardinal was bleeding very badly, the blood stained the mattress, her pajamas, the blankets and even Mordecai's legs. She groaned, "The baby's in danger!"

Mordecai nodded. He jumped out of bed and ran out into the hallway, she screamed after him, "Don't leave me!"

The blue jay ran into the kitchen to get bandages, he heard Margaret beginning to pant, he ran back to see Margaret sitting up against the pillows, with a pool of blood beneath her. Screams and cries came from the pool of blood.

Mordecai looked at her then the puddle, "Is that-"

"Our baby! Give her to me!" Margaret panicked, sweat racing down her forehead.

The blue jay scooped up Carly, she screamed in his wings, "It's ok. It's ok. Daddy's here. Daddy's here" He quickly handed her to Margaret, she wrapped Carly up in a piece of their blanket.

The cardinal cleaned the tiny bird's face a little bit making Carly giggle. The father got a closer look at the baby, she had red feathers but Mordecai's eyes. "Oh Mordecai, she's beautiful!" Margaret cried as tears fell from her eyes.

The baby cooed making Mordecai smile, "Hi Carly…welcome to the world"

As Carly smiled, two fangs grew in her mouth, she grew claws on her fingers, turning the coo into a hiss. He backed away but Margaret stayed, smiling at her child until it stood up in her wings and bared her teeth. She bit Margaret and turned to Mordecai with more blood all over her. She sprang on him.

* * *

"AHHH!" He screamed as he sat up in a hurry, breathing heavily. He turned to the two people he loved, sleeping calmly, he pressed his hands against his eyes. Sighing deeply then he checked the alarm clock, 3:21 am. "Great…"

He pressed his head against the pillow, "Just go back to sleep! Go back to sleep! Go back to sleep!" He closed his eyes.

Margaret sat up, quickly, wincing in pain, "Ah! Ah! Ow!" Her hands went to her belly. "Mordecai! Mordecai!" She turned to see her boyfriend still sleeping. She winced, "Oh my god! The baby's coming! She's coming!" She turned and swatted at Mordecai, "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! I'M DELIVERING A BABY HERE!"

The blue jay sat up fast, "What?!"

Margaret screamed, "I'M IN LABOR YOU DUMBASS! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE I BREAK YOUR ARM!"

He nodded, "Oh ok! I'll uh…what do I do?! It's three in the morning!"

The cardinal sighed, "Mordecai! I'm in labor! You shouldn't be asking me! Just take me to the hospital! That's all I want! Please!" Tears fell from her eyes.

Mordecai ran to his jacket, he slid it on and grabbed her, "Should we pack a hospital bag?!"

Margaret shook her head, "No time! It's happening now!" Her hands gripped her belly.

The blue jay nodded, "Alright. Let's go! C'mon! Let's go! Let's hurry!" He let her walk as fast as she could, "Any contractions?! Are you crowning?! Are you-"

"If you ask me if anymore questions I'm going snap your neck! Now shut up!" Margaret screamed, grabbing her belly.

Mordecai got her into the car, "Ok. We'll be fine. Are you ok?"

She nodded, "Just drive! It's really happening!" She winced.

The blue jay nodded, hitting the accelerator, "We almost there. Just breathe!" He took her hand, letting her squeeze it.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret whimpered as Mordecai sat her in a chair, "Just breathe. And stay calm. I'll be right back!" He ran to the counter, to register her.

The cardinal winced, "Carly! Now's not a good time to come! You're only six months! Can't you just wait three more months like a normal baby?!"

She whimpered, "Ok. Ok. Mommy's sorry she yelled now please take it easy on me! You're my first baby! And…I'm scared of delivering"

Margaret winced, looking up to see Mordecai explaining to the nurse that Margaret was in labor and that she was only six months.

The nurse pointed down the hallway and said a few words to Mordecai. The blue jay raced to Margaret again, "Ok! Room 2312" He helped her up.

Margaret shook her head, "Mordecai! I can't walk anymore. It hurts too much"

The blue jay looked at her, "There must be some way…" He looked around then smiled, a wheelchair. "Got it!"

He ran over and grabbed it, just before a man could grab it, "Hey! My wife needs it! We just had a baby!" He gestured to the woman holding a newborn.

Mordecai shouted as he rode on the back of the wheelchair like a skateboard, "Sorry! Congrats though!" He stopped the wheelchair, "Get on!"

Margaret sat down, looking up at him, just like when he drove her to the airport and they were rushing to the gates. Mordecai pushed as fast as he could, making sharp turns.

A nurse was standing outside Margaret's room, waiting for the couple. Margaret winced, "Oh god!"

The blue jay looked up to see a nurse, "Ah!"

Margaret and Mordecai screamed until the blue jay made a sharp 360, the nurse screamed then rushed to Margaret, "What were you thinking?! You could've put the baby in danger!" The nurse screamed, helping Margaret out of the wheelchair, "Maniac! Miss…do you know this man?"

Margaret nodded, "He's my boyfriend! He needed to get me here fast!"

The nurse glared at Mordecai, "That is no excuse to abuse the hospital equipment" She helped Margaret to her bed, "Ok. Miss. We're going to take a look and see how your baby is doing" She looked at Mordecai, "Sir. We need to run a few tests and we'll let you know if we need you ok?"

The blue jay nodded and headed out of the room. "Be safe" He whispered.

* * *

**An hour later:**

Mordecai nervously paced back and forth outside the door, "Is Carly ok? What about Margaret? What if they had to do a C-section?! What if this is a miscarriage?! What if Margaret's dead!? What if.." He gulped, "Please be ok!"

The nurse opened the door, "Mr. Quintel…I believe?"

He nodded, "Yes! Margaret! Our baby! Are they….?"

She smiled, "It's alright. Ms. Haddad's not in labor. The contractions were caused by pain from Margaret's panic attack"

Those words circled Mordecai's head, "_Panic attack…panic attack_" He shook his head, "Impossible. My girlfriend's never had a panic attack"

The nurse nodded, "She was having a panic attack, her heart was racing too fast and your daughter sunk lower down her-"

"Ok! Ok! So my girlfriend had a panic attack!" Mordecai interrupted, not wanting to hear any other words. "Can I see her?"

The nurse nodded, "Yes" She opened the door, "Your boyfriend's here"

He looked at Margaret, she looked like a lot of emotion, scared, exhausted and most of all…disappointed, "Hi…" She waved.

The blue jay sat next to the bed, "So…it was a false alarm I guess" He made a chuckle.

Margaret nodded, "Yea…" She made a disappointed face, "I really thought…this was it. This would be the end of cravings, mood-swings and I'd finally be a mommy and I'd hold her…but…then Dr. Campton came in and told me that I was just having a panic attack. I really thought this was it"

Mordecai stroked her cheek, "Hey. We'll still have her. It's not like we lost her or anything bad happened. We'll see her in three months. It's not that long"

A deep sigh was replied, "I just really wanted to get her out, I don't think I can stand anymore sore ankles, moodiness, cravings and all that junk"

Mordecai smiled, "But you do look very beautiful" He moved a misplaced hair out of her face, "You do…"

Margaret smiled, "Mordecai…I've been thinking…maybe getting married won't be such a bad idea. I really want Carly to have married parents.."

The blue jay's heart skipped a beat, "S-sure…but we have to do before your due date"

Margaret nodded, "Yeah…."

He sighed, "Ok…I can't keep this a secret anymore" He extended his wing, "Can you stand up for a minute?"

She nodded, getting out of the bed, still clothed in her nightgown. "Uh…is something wrong?"

Mordecai smiled, slowly getting on his knee, "Margaret Janie Haddad"

Margaret sighed at her middle name. "_Why'd that name come from Grandpappy Jack_" "Yes…" She smiled.

The blue jay pulled out a small velvet box, "Will you marry me?"

Margaret gasped, "Oh…my god…yes!" Tears fell from her eyes.

He shot up and gave her a kiss, "I love you!" He whispered in her ear.

She giggled, "We're getting married!"

Mordecai smiled, "We're gonna need a date before your due date"

The cardinal thought for a moment, "Hm…what about June 15th? It's a month until Carly's due"

He nodded, "I like it. June 15th!" He gave her another kiss.

Margaret laughed, "Oh my god…we're getting married!" The blue jay laughed, as they walked back to the car.

* * *

**Yes! Mordo popped the question and she said YES! HAHAHHAHAH! Carly's going to have married parents! Don't worry they'll be wedding stuff mixed in with pregnancy...Ok I'll see ya later!**

**-Ryan's out**


	16. Something Interesting

**I decided to update! Because I was bored LOL! Enjoy! It's irregular!**

* * *

**The Park:**

Mordecai pushed the lawnmower, sweating and swearing. Rigby was sitting on the lawnmower, reading a comic book. "Easy on my ass!"

The blue jay glared, "Shut up! I'm doing all the work!"

"Dude? You ok?" Rigby asked, "You've been angry all morning"

Mordecai stopped the lawnmower, "*sigh*Margaret's so angry. She's really bossy and violent" He groaned.

The raccoon looked at him, "She's seven months pregnant…so what could she possibly do?"

Mordecai sighed, "She grabbed me and started kissing me"

The raccoon shrugged, "So…that's awesome. She's trying to make out with you"

He rolled his eyes, "Well…let's just say, she wouldn't let me get off the bed" He blushed, then sighed, "She's getting very bossy and angry"

Rigby smiled, "Well. Hey. Maybe she'll get happier later on. I mean Dude! You're getting married!"

He nodded, "Yea…" He smiled dreamily, "I can't believe she said yes!" He laughed, "We're having a baby and getting married" His mood seemed to lightened.

Rigby laughed, "That's how I cheer up my bro!"

Mordecai smiled, "This is why you're my bro!" They high-fived.

The raccoon raised his arms, "Now let's finish this so I can go get coffee and see Eile-…oops" He muttered.

His eyes widened, "Did you just say see Eileen?" A sudden grin grew, "YOU LIKE HER!"

Rigby blushed, "Shut up…since Don has a girlfriend, my mom's not getting off my back about having a girlfriend"

"Speaking of your mom. How'd she react to me having a baby?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby shrugged, "She says that she hopes it's a Daddy's Girl"

Mordecai smiled, "Your mom's so nice. Remember when I got my head stuck in the banister in your stairs and she got me out"

The raccoon nodded, "Yea. You were crying and screaming"

"Shut up" Mordecai turned on the lawnmower, and started pushing it. Rigby looked up to see a fat man running towards them.

Rigby shouted over the roar, "Do you see that guy?"

Mordecai squinted, looking at the man, "Yea…who is that?!" He pushed the lawnmower a little further.

"DUUUUUDDDDEESSSS!" A shout came from the fat man.

Mordecai immediately stopped the mower, "It's Muscle Man! What's he doing here?"

The raccoon shrugged, "Maybe he wants his job back"

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other then ran towards Muscle Man, "Muscle Man?!"

They ran up to the man, he panted, "Ok!*pant*I owe you a huge apology Mordecai" He spoke, "*pant*I shouldn't have told Margaret's parents that there was a bet" Muscle Man sighed.

The blue jay sighed, "Muscle Man…what you did was a real jerk thing. I nearly lost the girl of my dreams to a yellow bird"

The green man sighed, "I am very sorry. Please…all I wanna do is make up with my friends"

Mordecai smiled, "Fine. Dude. But…one thing" He grinned.

Unknowingly as they were talking the lawnmower was running off on it's own, running over a power line on the ground.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Margaret and Josh were laughing as he felt her belly, "What a beautiful belly Margaret" He smiled at her.

The cardinal laughed, "Aw thanks Josh, I hope I'm not too big"

He shook his head, "No, of course not. You're so small"

"Aw! You're so sweet! I hope Carly will slow down on the cravings" She stroked her belly.

The yellow bird laughed, "What are your cravings? With me, my mom loved lemon cake"

Margaret pretended to puke, "Ew! I hate lemon cake! Its all sour"

They shared another laugh, the yellow bird shrugged, "So when's your due date?"

"July 15th." She giggled, "She's so eager about the world. She gets so excited when I play Maroon 5 or The Beatles"

Josh nearly flew out of his seat, "I LOVE! The Beatles! Ever since I was four, my dad would play The Beatles"

Margaret smiled, "Oh we're doing a Beatle contest? When I was born, my daddy sang Birthday to me"

"Pfft. When all four year old kids wanted Hot Wheels, I wanted the White Album" Josh smiled.

Margaret playfully rolled her eyes, "I named my bear Ringo, after Ringo Starr"

The yellow bird looked up into her brown eyes, "_Oh I'm so kissing_ _her_" He spoke, "Margaret."

She smiled, "Yea what?"

Unexpectedly, he mashed his lips into hers, her eyes widened, she thrust her head back, separating their lips, "JOSH! WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed.

Josh's eyes softened, "Wait…what's wrong?"

She shot out of the chair, "I'm engaged! What the hell are you doing?!"

The yellow bird gasped, "Wait? When you'd get engaged?"

"A month ago! Josh! Mordecai and I are going to get married! You can't kiss me! I'm not your girlfriend!" She screamed.

Josh glared, "Mordecai! Mordecai!" He flipped the table over, "Fricken Mordecai!"

Margaret gasped, "Josh! Calm down…ok!"

The yellow bird sighed, "Ok…ok…I'm fine…" He looked at her, "I gotta go" He ran out the door.

Margaret watch him run away, she sighed, only to see Eileen. "Hey Eileen"

"Hey. What's up with Josh?" Questioned the mole.

She sighed, "He didn't know I was engaged"

Eileen nodded, "Oh. So no more Josh around you?"

Margaret nodded, "Yea. I don't want a man that kisses me around me"

The mole sighed, "Man…I haven't seen Rigby all day" She smiled, "Wanna go to the park?"

"You don't need to tell me twice" The girls laughed.

* * *

"Guys! Get the lawnmower!" Mordecai shouted, chasing after the lawnmower.

Muscle Man, Rigby and Mordecai chased after the lawnmower, "AHH! WE'RE SCREWED IF IT BREAKS AGAIN!" Rigby shouted.

Muscle Man looked at his friends, "I got this Bros!" He swung off his shirt, aiming at the controls.

Benson came out of the house, walking down the stairs, "Ok guys. I have a important-" He watched the guys run by him. A sweaty Mordecai, a panicking Rigby and a shirtless Muscle Man. "Ok. I'll tell Audrey, I can tell them later" He went back inside.

The green man threw his shirt, the shirt grabbed a hold of the controls. Spinning lawnmower in a circle.

Mordecai smiled, "NICE MUSCLE MAN!" They high-fived.

"RAWRRRRRR!" A green colored monster arose from the ground, the grass monster glared at Mordecai, opening his mouth.

The blue jay screamed, "Run away!"

Muscle Man turned his head, High-Five Ghost floated towards him, "What's going on?! Stacey and I were listening to music only to hear a roar" He looked at the monster, "AH! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Mordecai turned his head to see sparks coming out of the ground, "The grass came to life!" He looked around, "Muscle Man! High-Five Ghost! Distract the monster! Rigby and I will get Skips!" The duo raced away.

The monster growled at Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost. "C'mon you fat monster! You know who else smells like grass? MY MOM!" He raced away with High-Five Ghost.

"SKIPS! SKIPS! SKIPS! SKIPS!" Mordecai and Rigby screamed knocking on the door, "HELP! HELP!"

Skips answered the door, "What is this time?"

Mordecai pointed at the monster, "A grass monster's attacking the park!"

The yeti ran inside, "We'll need some fire!" He turned around, "I'll get some matches and dynamite"

Mordecai turned to see Margaret and Eileen walking into the park, "NO! MARGARET!" He raced off.

As soon as he yelled, the monster turned his head, and ran after him. The blue jay ran off to get his fiancée only to get caught.

Muscle Man screamed, "I'LL SAVE YOU BRO!"

The green monster grabbed Mordecai making him scream. "GET MARGARET AWAY FROM HERE!" He squirmed in his grip.

Muscle Man turned to High-Five Ghost, "Get Margaret and Eileen!"

The ghost floated away,

"Eileen. I think I'm feeling a kick" Margaret giggled as they headed towards the house.

The mole giggled, "Aw! Does she act like a Daddy's Girl?"

She nodded, "Yea. She kicks whenever Mordecai talks"

"AHHH!" Margaret and Eileen heard Mordecai and Muscle Man screaming. Margaret and Eileen ran forward to see a monster.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Margaret screamed. She gasped to see Mordecai in it's grip. "IT'S GOT MORDECAI!" She ran forward.

Eileen ran along, "Margaret! I don't think you should be running while pregnant"

Margaret glared, "Nobody asked your opinion!" She ran forward.

The blue jay screamed in the monster's grip, "Let me go!"

Skips ran forward with matches and dynamite. "Ok I have a idea but I…" He looked to see Margaret, "Margaret! What are you doing here?!"

The cardinal pointed, "The father of my child's in danger! No way in hell am I standing by!"

Skips shook his head, "No! Margaret! You're in great danger!"

Mordecai yelled, "GET MARGARET AWAY FROM HERE!"

The monster looked to see the red bird, "Marrrrgaret…" He sounded out her name. He swatted her hand at her, reaching for her.

The blue jay screamed, "NO!"

High-Five Ghost sped over to her, "I got her!" He formed a force field around her.

The monster tried to grab her, but couldn't, with the ghost ball. He glared, looking at Mordecai, "Your baby is dead!" He tossed Mordecai into a air.

"AHHHH!" He screamed, flying further from the ground.

Margaret kicked High-Five Ghost, "YOU MORON! MORDECAI'S IN DANGER! LET ME OUT!" She hit the ghost's protected walls.

The ghost spoke, "No! Mordecai told me to protected you and Charlene"

Margaret let out a scream, "MOVE YOU IDIOT! I WANNA HELP!"

Muscle Man grabbed a stick of dynamite, "I got this!" He lit the stick, "Hey! Monster!"

The monster looked down and swatted at the man, grabbing Muscle Man. He let out a squeal, throwing the dynamite into the monster's mouth.

The mouth swallowed the stick and tossed Muscle Man away.

Skips screamed, "GET AWAY!" They ran away.

Margaret's eyes searched for Mordecai, she found him. "LET ME OUT!" She forced herself out and ran to Mordecai.

He was laying unconscious, dangling from a branch, the monster gulped, as he exploded.

BOOM!

Grass flew everywhere, Margaret lifted her fiancé's head, "Mordecai! Sweetie! Wake up!" She patted his head.

Slowly his eyes opened, "Uh…Margaret…you ok? The baby?!" He sat up, "Is Carly ok? Are you ok? Did the monster hurt you?"

She giggled, "Relax Baby. If I were you, I should be worried about that gash on your head" She ran her fingers through his hair.

Blood trickled down from his head, "Oh crap!" He felt his head.

Margaret smiled, "Don't worry. We're going to the hospital" She helped him up.

He looked at her swelling belly, "Uh…what's that?" He pointed.

The cardinal looked down and gasped, "What the!?" Her belly had a pale whitish glow surrounding her belly. "Let's hurry!" They ran off.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Once Mordecai was cleaned up, he had a bandage around his head and a week off of work. Dr. Campton scanned Margaret's tummy, "I don't see any changes in Charlene's growth. She seems just as fine as the last ultrasound"

Margaret nodded, "Oh…ok" She looked at her baby's picture. "But she was glowing! It was scaring!" She sighed.

Dr. Campton smiled, "Well she's just fine. Charlene's just fine"

Margaret sighed, "Ok then. I guess she's ok"

Mordecai helped her off the bed, "Are you ok? What about Carly?"

The cardinal sighed, "Yea. Dr. Campton said she was fine"

"That's great! I mean, it's great both of you weren't harm" She gave her a peck on the lips, "I love you"

"I love you too" Margaret giggled, kissing him back.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Margaret rested in her bed with Mordecai watching TV. Margaret snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Goodnight Baby"

He kissed her forehead, "Night. Maggie" He wrapped his wing around her waist.

Deep, in Margaret's womb. Laid Carly. Slowly she opened her eyes, exposing pure purple pupils. A whitish glow surround the unborn baby. Her beak parted, "_Daddy? Help me_"

* * *

**Aw! Irregular event. Something's wrong with Carly. What is it? What happened? Mordecai has a week off! Epic! I'll see you in two weeks! I promise!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	17. Easy, Relaxing

**Thanks to all your pesturing! I updated! And I'm not at home. I'm at my gramma's house. So last time we checked on Mordecai and Margaret. A grass monster attacked and something's wrong with Carly. This chapter is a cute little easy chapter with a lot of drama though. Now let's check on the parents!**

* * *

"Hehe oh Mordecai" Margaret giggled, tracing her fingers down his chest.

Mordecai chuckled, looking down at her swelling belly, hiding beneath her yellow, camping jacket. "This camping trip was a great idea"

They were laying on Margaret's car hood, just like their last camping trip.

The cardinal looked down at her growing belly, "I know. Rigby and Eileen haven't left the tent for an hour"

Mordecai looked to see the green tent and two small glows coming from within, "They're playing their games" He smiled at her belly, "You're so beautiful with your pregnancy"

"Hehe...no...I look fat" She groaned.

The blue jay kissed her cheek, "No you don't. You look so skinny. I would have never guessed you were pregnant" He felt her swelling belly, "I'm so excited to be a dad!"

Margaret sighed, "About that..." She looked at her hands, "I have to tell you something…" She wouldn't meet his eyes, "It's not good"

Slowly he lifted himself off the car hood, "What is it?" He was a little scared of her answer.

She had tears in her eyes, "Mordecai…Charlene's not your daughter"

"What?!" Mordecai asked.

Margaret gulped, "It's not yours..." She sighed, "It's Garret's baby"

Sudden anger filled the blue jay, "Garret! Garret who?!"

She sighed, "Garret Bobby Ferguson"

* * *

Mordecai sat up with a yell, "AHHH!" He panicked, looking around the dark room.

"Baby! What is it?" Margaret sat up, with the blankets sitting on her pregnant belly, "You ok?"

Sweat raced down his forehead, it felt so real. He could feel himself laying on the car hood, he could literally see Rigby and Eileen's games glowing. "N-nightmare"

Margaret awed, "Aw. Baby it's ok. It wasn't real"

The blue jay looked at her belly, "Am…am I Charlene's father?" He panted.

She gasped, "Mordecai James! Of course you're her father! How dare you even think that!" Margaret raised her wing to slap him.

Mordecai winced, seeing his fiancée going to slap him, "N-no. Maggie! I meant, because in my nightmare, you told me I wasn't her father and it felt so real"

Tears flowed out of Margaret's eyes, "That was very rude Mordecai!" She got out of bed.

He sighed, "Margaret! Margaret…" He got out of bed, "C'mon. I'm sorry" The blue jay followed her into the kitchen. "Baby. C'mon. I'm sorry" He took her wing.

Margaret glared, "I hate you! You put this demon-spawn inside me! Why are you such a douche!" She spat.

Mordecai rubbed her back, "Maggie. I'm very sorry, I didn't mean it" He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I'm sorry for putting the 'demon-spawn' inside you" He finger-quoted.

The cardinal sniffled, "I hate you…" She mumbled.

He stroked her cheek, "I love you too" Slowly he wrapped his wing around her, "Let's go watch some TV" He took her wing and led it back to her bedroom.

Margaret growled as Mordecai changed the channel to Family Guy, "No! I hate this show! It's so stupid! With the talking baby and dog" She glared.

The blue jay smiled, changing the channel to The Simpsons, "Hey…how bout we have a double with Eileen and Rigby. To the lake?"

Margaret shrugged, "Meh…the lake? We have a lot of wedding plans"

He chuckled, leaning his beak into his neck, "I'm sure we can take one day off and besides I'm sure your mom won't mind if we miss one day" He planted a little kiss on her neck.

Margaret giggled, "You'll have to tell my mom that. She'll be mad if we miss a dress fitting or something"

The blue jay rubbed her back, "We could use a day off. You've told me a million times that you need to be calm and relaxed with your pregnancy"

Margaret smiled, "Yes, but going to the lake? I don't really have…the beach body anymore" She gestured to herbelly.

He laughed, "It'll be fun. We'll go swimming, hang out. I know you'll like it"

She sighed, "Ok ok. Fine! But I swear I'm not going swimming ever again after this"

The blue jay sighed happily, "It'll relax you. And we'll need this for you after what happened at that yoga place"

* * *

**Flashback:**

Margaret sat on the mat, feeling her belly, "Mordecai…I'm not so sure about this" She sighed.

The blue jay got on his knees, "You'll be fine. Your mom recommended this for your stress level" He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Dr. Elijah did say that your stress would cause Carly to be born early"

The instructor walked by and smiled, "Oh hi there! I'm Fay! And I'll be your instructor. You must be Marge!" She spoke, a little too perky.

"Margaret!" Margaret corrected, getting a little irritated.

Fay smiled, "So what brings you here today?" She got on her knees.

The blue jay spoke, "This was recommended by her mom. Margaret's a little stressed out"

A smile was replied, "Well you'll be very well taken care of for a ninth month pregnant belly"

Margaret snapped a glare, "What the hell did you just say!"

"Oh…you're not nine months pregnant?" Fay seemed a bit confused.

The blue jay groaned, "Oh geez" He put his hand to his forehead.

Margaret screamed, "DO I FRICKEN LOOK NINE MONTHS PREGNANT BITCH?!" The other pregnant mothers turned towards Margaret, she was glaring at Fay.

Fay gulped, "I'm very sorry Margaret. I didn't know" She got up. "I just want to know what stresses you out"

Mordecai motioned his fingers across his throat, signaling the woman to shut up.

The cardinal glared, "I'm stressed out because I TALK TO IDIOTS LIKE YOU! WHO CONFUSE MY NAME AND DON'T KNOW HOW PREGNANT I AM!" She snarled, "ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT I HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU HOW I GOT PREGNANT!" She raised her fist. "THIS BLUE JAY STUCK HIS-"

Mordecai clasped her beak, "Shh! Maggie! Please don't start a fight!"

The cardinal pried his fingers off, "Let me tell this bitch how I'm pregnant! Since she doesn't know a damn thing!" She glared, "We had sex!"

Mordecai blushed, "Maggie! Please don't!"

Fay nodded, "Yes. I know how you got pregnant. But I'd like you to calm down"

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!? YOU ARE A LOSER! I HATE YOU!" Margaret screamed.

All the mothers were whispering about the cardinal. Fay gulped, "You know. How bout we try some breathing practices" She got up.

Margaret glared, turning to Mordecai, "Get me out of here!"

The blue jay helped her up, "Gladly"

* * *

They laughed at that memory, Margaret smiled, "She was pretty stupid"

"It was probably her first day" They shared a laugh.

Margaret smiled, "Ok…we'll go to the lake…." She traced her fingers on his chest.

He grinned, "Thank you. I swear you'll have fun" He slowly kissed her beak.

The kissing changed quickly, Margaret turned into his side, he slowly rubbed her back.

Margaret giggled, letting a hand run through his hair. Mordecai broke the kiss and went for her neck, kissing it gently only to hear Margaret make a loud moan.

Awkwardly the two stopped and pulled apart, "So-sorry" She whispered, blushingly, "It's…been awhile"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea…are you ok?" He turned to her, "it's ok to enjoy a kiss…a little too much"

The cardinal nodded, "Yea…I think we should just go to sleep. We'll feel better in the morning"

* * *

**The next day:**

Margaret and Eileen watched Rigby and Mordecai have fun in the water. The mole smiled at her friend's pregnant belly, "Aw! So the wedding's getting closer Margaret and the due date"

She nodded, "Yep. Carly's pretty eager to get out" She laughed, "A week ago, she tried to get out and fell asleep"

Eileen giggled then looked over at Rigby, smiling, "Aw! I wish he'd just ask me out!"

Margaret laughed, "Oh Eileen! He likes you a lot. Just ask him already"

They turned their attention to the boys. Mordecai walked out of the water and took her hand, "C'mon! Let's go swimming" They walked into the water.

Margaret giggled as the water surrounded her pregnant belly, "Oh my gosh! It's sooo coold" She sang.

The blue jay laughed, "Told you" They stared into each other's eyes.

A wave of water attacked the couple, they turned to see Rigby and Eileen laughing. The raccoon laughed, "Great job Eileen!" He high-fived.

Margaret laughed, "Oh pay back Rigleen!" She splashed her shorter friends.

Rigby shook the water out of his fur, "Oh fine then Mordegaret!" He splashed Mordecai.

The blue jay kicked some water at his shorter friends, "C'mon guys! That all you got?"

Rigby snickered, "C'mon Eileen! We can take them!" He grabbed her hand making her blush.

The mole whispered, "How?"

He laughed, "Hey! Carly's gonna have a friend in the park family"

Margaret stopped splashing her beau for a moment, "What?"

Mordecai stared at the smaller couple, "Who's having a baby?!"

"Audrey. She's three months pregnant" Rigby spoke, "Benson told me"

Margaret gasped, "Audrey's pregnant! That's awesome…"

Eileen nodded, "Yeah but tell them the bad news Rigs" She winced hoping he wouldn't mind the nickname.

To the mole's relief, he didn't mind, "Audrey doesn't know who the father is"

The birds' eyes widened. How could Audrey not know who the father is.

Mordecai was the first to speak, "So…who does she think it is?"

Rigby shrugged, "Either Chuck…or Benson. She said that she slept with Chuck then Benson in the same week"

Margaret gasped, "Oh my god! How's Benson reacting to this?"

"He's not doing so well…he told Audrey. He's there for her but if the baby isn't his. She'll have to find a new boyfriend" Rigby spoke.

Margaret gave Mordecai a stare, "That's awful! What if the baby is his!?"

Rigby sighed, "Well…then he'll marry her. But they can't tell yet. Something about the baby being too small"

Margaret gasped, "Oh my god. Audrey has to be in a really bad situation"

Rigby snickered, "Yeah…I'm surprised Benson didn't fire her"

The blue jay and cardinal couldn't help it. It was pretty funny. They snickered, until Margaret heard her phone ring. "Hang on" She walked to the bench to get her phone.

She picked it up, "Hello?"

It was Josh, "Margaret! We need to talk!"

Margaret glared, "Josh! Get away from me! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Josh spoke, "Margaret! You don't understand! I went to the hospital and looked at a picture of Carly-"

"YOU WHAT?! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" Margaret shrieked into the phone getting Mordecai's attention.

Josh tried to explain, "Margaret! Your daughter! She's infect-"

"SHUT UP JOSH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU EVER AGAIN!" Margaret slammed the phone.

* * *

Josh glared at the phone, "Fine!" He turned to the bearded man, "So…what's wrong with Charlene again?"

The bearded man laughed, "My plan worked perfectly. Charlene is infected with mutant powers"

Josh glared, "I want Mordecai dead! How bout we kill him…and…I get to keep Margaret"

The bearded man laughed, "Yes…you're a smart man Joshua"

"Please….call me Jimmy" Josh smirked.

* * *

**Benson's apartment:**

Audrey wept silently, "I'm sorry Benny. It was a drunk mistake. I just don't know who the father is"

Benson paced nervously, "Audrey...I just don't understand! You hated Chuck! How could you sleep with him?!"

The ginger man spoke after sitting quietly, "Look! It might be mine Benson! I don't think I used a condom"

He sighed, "Just stay out of this Chuck! Besides! You have a girlfriend!" He looked at Audrey, "Look. I love you with all my heart but...if it's not my baby...I don't know how I can raise it"

Audrey kept crying, "Benny. You can't make me kill it! It's just a baby!"

Benson shook his head, "No! No! But...have the father of the baby raise it." He looked over at Chuck, "Give the baby to Chuck and Clara"

The ginger sighed, "It'll be ok Audrey. Clara and I can raise the baby..." He noticed Benson's glare, "If...it's mine"

Audrey sniffled, "Well...we won't know who's baby it is...until it's born...but I guess it'll be easier" She whimpered.

"How?" Both men spoke.

She wiped her eyes, "It's a boy" She began to cry again.

* * *

**So Josh has joined forces with GBF Jr. Noooo! Somehow GBF Jr infected Charlene! But how? A little tension between Audrey and Benson. Let's hope the baby is Benson's! Or...I'll let you guys vote! Chuck or Benson! Vote now! LOL!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	18. Awaiting the day

**Ok! I'm back home and ready to keep this story going! I just started to learn how to drive :D. Now I know some of you are excited for Charlene to be born. I'm here to tell you that the waiting's almost over! And to all of you that vote! Thank you! ;) I'll post the baby's birth and both the guys there. You'll be in for a treat. I have all the votes. I know who won and lost! But you'll have to find out later!**

**Bruno Mars: Ryan almost crashed the car!**

**Me: Shut it! **

**Adam Levine: Geez! Gurlll! I saw you staring at the boy that lives up the street.**

**Me: Uhh...let's just start the damn story!**

**Seth: Wait...what?**

* * *

**The hospital:**

Mordecai, Benson, Audrey and Margaret sat in the waiting room. Audrey looked at Margaret, "Oh my gosh. Margaret! You're so tiny!" Audrey smiled.

The cardinal smiled, "Aw! Thank you! So…what month are you in?"

Audrey sighed, "The fourth month. It's a baby boy" She then shot a tiny smile at Benson.

The gumball machine sighed, "I think I'm gonna get some water!" He bolted up and rushed from the girls and Mordecai.

Mordecai looked at Audrey's hurt expression, "I'll go too" He followed the gumball machine.

Margaret smiled at Audrey's belly, "Maybe Carly and.." Their eyes met, "What's the baby's name?"

The blonde woman smiled, "Little Avery Benjamin Taylor-Marin or Avery Benjamin Taylor-Iron"

"Iron?" Margaret questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Audrey sighed, "Chuck…"

Margaret leaned over, patting Audrey's hand, "It'll be ok. Avery will grow up with a daddy and mommy"

She looked at her belly, "I just hope…Avery's Benson's son"

Mordecai found Benson staring at the wall, "I can't believe this dilemma" He sighed, "I may or may not be a father! That…that's just horrible"

The blue jay shrugged, "Could be worst" He placed a hand on Benson's back, "You can't give that baby away! It's Audrey's. Sure it was a drunken mistake but no matter what, that baby will call you Daddy. It'll love you. Just like how Charlene going to be coming into the world…in the less then three months. I'm not scared. Because I know…she'll still call me daddy"

The gumball machine sighed, "Damn you and your speeches! But…" He sighed, "Avery…deserves every right to be with his mother. But…I can't raise it…knowing it's not mine" He looked down, "it's just…that feeling that it doesn't love you as much as it's birth mother"

Mordecai sighed, "Benson…Audrey loves you. She needs you during this emotional rollercoaster. Avery's going to be a happy addition to your family. Whether he's your son or not"

The gumball machine nodded, "Ok…thanks Mordecai"

Mordecai smiled, "Well let's make a pact right here! Charlene and Avery are going to be best friends!" He raised his hand, "You swear?"

Benson playfully rolled his eyes, "Fine…Avery and Charlene will be best friends" He hit Mordecai's hand. "I swear"

In a distant, they heard the nurses: "Margaret Haddad! Audrey Taylor!"

Mordecai and Benson headed over to their girlfriend and fiancée. Audrey looked at him, "Benny, wanna hold my hand?" She asked, sticking out her hand.

Benson took it, "Audrey. Let me just say…I'm really happy that you're having a baby"

Audrey smiled. Margaret looked over at Mordecai, trying to lift herself off the chair, "Uh…Honey?" She sweetly asked.

Mordecai looked down and helped her up, "Geez Maggie. You ok?"

Margaret shook her head, "No…my weight"

The nurse impatiently spoke, "Ahem! The doctors will see you now"

Mordecai felt Margaret's hand curl around and hold his hand, "Let's go"

Audrey took Benson's hand, "Ready Benny?" He nodded.

Dr. Elijah scanned Margaret's belly while Dr. Campton scanned Audrey's belly. The two women were side by side making Benson and Mordecai looked down at their girls.

Dr. Elijah smiled, "Oh there's our girl. Look at her" He laughed.

Since Margaret was eight months pregnant, Carly had everything, beak, ears, nose, eyes, eyelids, eyebrows. Now all Charlene had left was to grow.

Margaret smiled at her growing belly, "Oh my gosh. She's beautiful"

Mordecai nodded, "She is. She's got her mother's looks" He shot a smirk at her.

The cardinal and blue jay shared a kiss then continued to look at the baby that would soon join the world.

Dr. Campton looked at Audrey's belly, "Strong boy" He laughed.

Benson asked, "How could you know the gender but you can't find out what it is?!"

"Well for gumball machines their growth in the womb is usually in the growth of another gumball machine, but for this case. The baby could be anything…a gumball filled human, a gumball machine with human hair…but I think Mr. Iron had a better chance of impregnating Ms. Taylor"

Benson sighed, "So…are you saying Mr. Iron's the father?!"

Audrey looked like she wanted to cry, she screamed. "NO!"

Dr. Campton jumped out of his chair, "Listen! I said a chance! So. Mr. Marin may still have a chance at being the father! But for now…enjoy your baby boy that'll come in five short months"

Benson helped Audrey off the bed, "We're done here"

Mordecai helped Margaret off as well, "So…are you gonna tell Benson?" Margaret asked.

"Tell me what?" Asked Benson, as they left the hospital.

The blue jay looked at him, "I'm quitting the park"

Audrey and Benson gasped, "WHAT?!" The gumball machine was a little bit upset at this response.

Mordecai shrugged, "My mom got me a job as a videogame designer. I get to create and play videogames" He laughed.

The gumball machine sighed, "I should've known. So…you quit from the park" He laughed a little bit, "you were a really great employee Mordecai"

They reached the car, they'd carpooled in. Mordecai opened the door for Margaret, she giggled as she sat in the car. "Dude. Be serious! You hated me" He laughed.

Benson chuckled, "Nah. I really hate the things you do"

Audrey giggled, "Like the time they dragged you to my party unconscious?"

Mordecai got into the passenger seat, "That was fun"

The gumball machine laughed, "Yeah. We'd had some great times" He started the car.

* * *

**A week later:**

"Honey! Can you get me some pickles?" Margaret called from the sofa, as she sat next to her mom, discussing wedding plans.

The blue jay shouted as he walked into the kitchen, "Sure Babe" He opened the fridge. "So how's the wedding planning?"

Denise smiled, "I do this for a living. It couldn't get any easier" She smiled, "So. We'll have Aunt Kathleen and her husband, Uncle Dave with their little ones Ricky, Robby and Ronnie. Then we'll have Aunt Theresa with Uncle Tim, and their kids, Stacey, Tommy, and Suzie" She folded a piece of paper, "And lastly, Aunt Mary Beth and her husband Bill, with Marcie"

"Tommy! That dude! I love that kid!" Mordecai laughed.

Denise giggled, "He's quite the squirt." She laughed, "He broke your father's couch"

Margaret laughed, "Oh my gosh! How'd Daddy react?"

The older cardinal sighed, "You know your father. Always thinking with his chopper" She smiled, staring off into space only to snap back into reality, "And…I'm next to Nana and Grandpappy Jack. Your father is walking you down the aisle…of course" She looked at Mordecai, "What about your family Mordecai?"

The blue jay shrugged, "My mom, dad, three cousins, Kevin, S-Jay and Malachi. My Uncle Steve and Aunt Jamie" He handed Margaret her pickles, "That's all I got"

"What do your parents do for a living?" Denise asked, "I've never heard"

Mordecai shrugged, "My dad used to be a construction worker until I was six. Then he opened a old timey singing club. Playing Frank Sinatra and stuff…and my mom is a clothes designers"

Denise smiled, "Wow. That's nice. What about your Uncle Steve?"

The blue jay laughed, "He doesn't work. But…Kevin is a waiter, S-Jay is a music store owner and Malachi….is in school. My aunt Jamie works in…movies. She's a makeup artist"

Before Denise could answer, a rapid knocking sound alerted the three. Mordecai answered to see Rigby and Eileen, holding movies. "Oh! Crap! It's movie night…isn't it" Mordecai face-palmed.

Eileen nodded, "We brought a bunch of 80's movies" She lifted the cases to read, "Back to the future I, II, and III. Sixteen candles, Say Anything, Footloose, Ghostbusters…" She looked up smiling.

Denise gathered up her stuff, "Ok. I'll get out of your hair. Bye Sweetie" She kissed Margaret's forehead then waved at the duo and left.

The blue jay sat next to his pregnant wife, "How are you feelin Baby?"

Margaret took a gulp of breath, "Ugh! Let's just say…I can't wait to pop this kid out!"

Eileen smiled, "Aw…it can't be that bad" She threw her hands up, "You're bringing life into the world!"

The cardinal glared, "Yea yea, but I'm sore everywhere. Ankles, back, belly" She sighed, "She's putting up a good fight to keep Mommy in pain"

As always, Mordecai wrapped his wing around her, rubbing circles around her back. "Need anything?"

She shook her head, "Let's just watch the movie"

Eileen lifted a movie, "How bout Sixteen Candles"

"Ew! Gross! With Molly Ringwald! Yuckk!" Rigby pried the movie from her hand and tossed it behind himself.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "C'mon Rigby! Quit being such a baby"

The raccoon punched the blue jay in the wing earning a sock in the shoulder, knocking him on the floor. "Owwww.." The smaller mammal whined.

Margaret rubbed her belly, "*gasp*I felt Carly kick"

Mordecai smirked, "She seems to like when I punch Rigby!" He chuckled, rubbing his fist, getting ready to punch his friend again.

Eileen laughed, "I'll just put in Back to the future" She placed it in the DVD player.

Margaret snuggled her head into Mordecai's neck, watching the screen. While Rigby and Eileen sat next to each other.

Slowly Eileen leaned her head on his shoulder. Rigby shot her a look, "Are you tired already?"

Eileen sighed, lovingly, "Yes…"

The raccoon couldn't tell if she was flirting or tired. He shrugged and went back to the screen.

* * *

**Benson's apartment:**

"Benson! Benson! Honey!" Audrey called from the nursery for little Avery.

The gumball machine headed into the room, "What's wrong Addie…?"

She looked at him, "Do you mind getting me some burritos and tacos?"

Benson nearly fell over, Mordecai was right. Cravings were a bit weird but Audrey's seemed normal. "Uh…sure. Anything else?"

The blonde nodded, "Chinese food and apple pie"

He nodded, "Ok…" He headed out the door, "Remind me to slap Mordecai for bringing up cravings"

"Wait! Benson!" Audrey called after him.

He sprinted back into the room, "Yea?"

She smiled, "Are you sure you wanna raise Avery...even though there's a chance he's not yours?"

Benson nodded, "Of course. I love you and I'm sure Avery will love me too" He headed out the door.

Audrey wiped a tear of joy from her face, "Avery. Mommy and Daddy are always gonna be here for you. You're even gonna have a little friend named Charlene"

Deep in Audrey's womb, Avery opened his eyes, "_Mama! I wanna meet Charlene!_"

Audrey wiped a few more tears, "Ok Little one"

* * *

**La, la, la, Avery Benjamin is going to live with Benson and Audrey even if he's not Benson's son. Okk. Now I know a lot of you guys are getting impatient with Charlene still being in her mother but don't worry. Next chapter...is the wedding...then after that Carly's born! I promise! OK!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	19. The One Where The Baby Came Early

**Hey ya'll. I'm updating really fast because BAZINGA! Nah. Jk. Because I'm going to a friend's house. So I'm trying to get as much down as I can! I hope you like this chapter! It's Mordecai and Margaret's wedding! And a little guest decided to show up! Guess who!**

**Bruno Mars: Me right?**

**Me: No.**

**Robin Thicke: Me...?**

**Me: NO!**

**Adam Levine: Me?**

**Me: NO! For crying out loud! No!**

**Andy Samberg: Ok...It's Michael Buble!**

**Me: Whatever, let's get this chapter over with!**

* * *

**Morning of the wedding:**

The church was beautiful, clothed in silver and dark blue colors. They'd decided on a winter-in-the-summer theme for their wedding. Because after winter, it was spring, which was the rebirth of the seasons, Carly was the rebirth of the seasons.

Denise was in her blue dress watching her daughter get ready for her big day. Eileen was doing her hair, while Starla was doing her makeup. Audrey and Tania were fixing her vial.

"Oh Sweetie. You look beautiful" Denise smiled, with tears leaving her eyes.

Margaret blushed, "Thanks Mom"

Eileen fixed Margaret's hair to have it in a bun with loose strands falling down the sides of her face, "This is great Eileen!" She cried, looking at her hair.

Starla put the finishing touches on her mascara, "Mitch and I have been thinking about getting married"

Audrey smiled, "Me too! We decided after Avery was born because my father and mother wanted us to have the baby first"

Eileen smiled, "Avery is a cute name. How'd you come with it?"

The blonde shrugged, "I didn't. Benson came up with it. Saying how Avery looks just Audrey." She blushed.

Starla finished the lipstick and smiled, "So what'd ya think?"

Margaret gasped, "I love it! Thanks Starla!" She hugged her friend. The cardinal suddenly felt a searing pain. "Ooh!" Her hands flew to her belly.

Denise gasped and rushed to her daughter's side, "Sweetie? What's a matter?"

Margaret gently shooed her mother, "No…it's fine Mom. Carly just kicked me"

The older bird worried, "Honey. Last I was with you and she kicked, we had to go to the hospital"

Margaret whimpered, "Mom! I'm fine! I'm sure…Carly's just excited about the wedding! She tends to kick when I get excited"

Starla looked at her belly, "Alright…should we have 911 on speed-dial Ms. Haddad?"

Denise nodded, "Just in case. Margaret…promise me you'll sit down when you feel dizzy"

Margaret nodded, "Mom! I'm fine! Carly's just excited"

Frank entered the room, dressed in his tux, "Ok. So the groom's getting a little pep talk and the preacher said that he'd like everything to start at 5:15"

Denise nodded, kissing his cheek, "Thank you Sweetie."

Frank smiled, "Look at my little Hug-Bug! All grown up and ready for her wedding"

Margaret giggled, "Daddy!"

Carly opened her eyes again, looking around, _"I want out! This place is getting cramped up in here!" _She looked down, _"Mommy! Get some room! I feel like I'll be squished the death! Get me out!" _She kicked as hard as she could making Margaret sit up.

"Ooh! Easy there" Margaret whispered. "She really is Mordecai's daughter"

Frank smiled, rubbing her back, "You look beautiful Honey" He stood up and walked back outside to the get some information.

Little did everyone know. Carly wanted to come out now.

* * *

Mordecai was taking deep breaths, "Ok…you can do this" He told himself. A familiar question circled his head. What if, what if.

"_What if Frank tells you, you can't marry her. What if GBF Jr. comes back and kills her and the baby. What if…what if…_"

Slowly the door opened, Miranda smiled, "Hi Mordepie. You ok?" Following her was Maverick.

Mordecai nodded, "I'm just a little worried about getting married"

"You're fine Mordo. Margaret's been waiting to marry you for eight months. What took so long?" Maverick asked.

The blue jay shrugged, "We were still trying to adjust to things."

Miranda smiled, "Sweetie. Mommy loves you, but you need to calm down. Ok? Nothing is going to happen" She took Mordecai's hand, "Honey. Look at Mommy"

Mordecai met her eyes, "I just have a bad feeling in my gut"

"Nothing is going to happen besides you marrying Margaret. Then later on, Charlene's going to be born! I know you'll want this experience. I can't let you chicken out of this Mordecai"

He nodded, "Thanks Mom"

Miranda kissed his cheek, "Now go out and talk to your friends. Quit acting like a stiff" She headed out the room.

Maverick made a dirty joke making Miranda giggle and playfully swat at him, "Very funny Mavey"

The blue jay came out of the small room, seeing the best man, Muscle Man, Don and Pops. "Hey guys"

Pops nearly gasped, "Mordecai! Your hair! You must gel it! A gentlemen needs to have his hair in place" He handed Mordecai some hair gel.

The blue jay smoothed his spikes back then looked at Rigby, "Hey Best man"

Rigby smiled, "Hey Dude. Soo…are you guys gonna have a honeymoon?"

Mordecai shook his head, "Nah. We're thinking of having one on our first anniversary"

Muscle Man nodded, "Are you gonna give her a…" He looked at Pops then back at Mordecai, "Are you gonna take her home?"

The blue jay rolled his eyes, "I'm through making bets with you"

Don spoke, "What bet?"

"Shut up Don" Rigby plainly spoke.

CJ walked up in a pink dress, "Whoa whoa calm down there Rigbone. Nobody tells my Donny to shut up" She giggled.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "So…how'd meeting my parents go?"

CJ smiled, "Well Daphne and Roger are so cool and nice! Roger even called me his daughter!"

Mordecai smiled, "Congrats CJ!"

The cloud girl looked at Don, "Ok…so I'll get some seats" She headed off.

Don smiled, "Isn't she great? I thinking of asking her to marry me"

Rigby blurted out, "I'm asking Eileen to marry me!"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow, "Wait I thought you didn't like Eileen"

The raccoon blushed, "Ugh! It's complicated!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "That you have feeling for E-I-L-E-E-N"

"STOP TALKING!" The raccoon shrieked.

Mordecai, Muscle Man and Don shared a laugh. The blue jay looked over to see Skips, looking around the church with a pained look on his face. "What's up with Skips?" He asked, mostly to himself.

Suddenly a priest walked up to the podium, "Ok….may I please have the groom and the best man up here?"

Mordecai and Rigby made their way up to the podium. The priest spoke, "Now. I'd like all of you to take your seats. And prepare for the bride walking down the aisle"

Frank looked at his daughter, "Are you ready Mrs. Quintel?"

Margaret nodded, "Yes Daddy. I'm ready"

Slowly the music began to play: The Way You Look Tonight, by Maroon 5, cover band.

Stacy smiled at her older cousin, walking down the aisle, "I can't to get married when I'm older"

"Yes you can" Her father, Tim told her.

Tommy pointed at his older sister, "Haha!"

"Thomas!" His mother Theresa warned.

The goat turned his head to face the robin mother, "Yea?" His eyes widened, "Wait! How do you know my name?!"

Susie pointed, "Twun awound" She ordered. The goat did as what the three old had bossed him to do.

Margaret and Frank made it to the end of aisle, slowly her hand slipped out of his. He watched her go up the two stairs and take Mordecai's hands.

The blue jay was shaking, making Margaret squeeze his hands, "Don't be nervous ok?"

He nodded, "You look beautiful"

Margaret smiled, "Thank you. You look handsome" She giggled, "I liked your gelled hair"

The priest looked at them then spoke, "Dearly beloved! We are gathered her to witness the matrimony of Margaret Janie Haddad and Mordecai James Quintel"

Rigby noticed Mordecai was shaking, "_Don't faint! Don't faint! I swear to god if you faint and fall on me I am drowning you in the punch bowl_" He threatened.

As the priest spoke, Carly began to get bored, _"This sucks. I want out! I'm not waiting until July! I'm getting out now! Whether Mommy and Daddy like it or not! It's cramped in here!"_ Carly looked up and smiled, she was sneak her way out. She tried pushing herself towards the pelvis only to get exhausted. "_Ugh! It takes this much work to be born!? Why wasn't I told?!"_

The priest continued, "Now Mordecai repeat after me" He cleared his throat, "I, Mordecai Quintel"

"I, Mordecai Quintel" The blue jay gulped. Margaret gave him a reassuring squeeze.

He spoke louder, "To have and to hold, your hand in marriage" Mordecai repeated the phrase, getting more and more nervous, "I promise to stay, through the ups and the downs"

Mordecai was starting the sweat, he knew he'd mess up something, "I promise to stay, through the ups and the downs"

Carly looked around, "And do you Margaret take this man to be your loving husband to have and to hold…"

"_What the heck are they doing?! I want out!" _Carly threw herself a temper tantrum, kicking and punching the walls surrounding her.

Margaret bit her lip, "Y-yes. I do" The pain welled up in Margaret's body.

The blue jay leaned his head towards her, trying not to cause a scene, "You alright Maggie?"

She bit her lip, nodding, "Yea…I'm fine"

The priest spoke, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce these two husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Quintel"

He slowly lifted her vial, "I love you" He whispered.

She laughed, "I love you too" They leaned in, kissing. Everyone stood up and cheered for the new married couple.

Margaret smiled, "This is perfect"

Mordecai laughed, falling to his knees on the carpet, he placed his hands on her belly kissing it gently, "My baby girl"

The cardinal giggled, "Get up Silly!" They happily headed off to their reception.

* * *

Muscle Man was hired to be their DJ. Since he couldn't get his job back at the park, he became a DJ. Business was good for Muscle Man. "What's up Bros!? DJ Mitch S. with a request for the groom by the bride" Music began to stream out of the speakers:

_Beauty queen of only 18. She had some troubles with herself._

_He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else._

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door._

* * *

Margaret took her husband's hand, "Don't act so shocked"

The blue jay wiped the shocked look off his face, "I seriously can not believe you did this to me…again"

"I think Carly likes this song" Margaret giggled.

Mordecai chuckled to himself, "A little Daddy's girl…hm.."

* * *

_I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more…_

_I don't mind spending every day. Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved. And she will be loved._

* * *

Margaret giggled, pressing her head against his chest, "Diaper Boy"

"Coffee Girl" Mordecai murmured. "With her Coffee Baby"

* * *

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful._

_I know I tend to get insecure but it doesn't matter anymore._

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies it's compromise moves us along._

_Yeah. My heart is foolin, my door's always open. You come anytime you want._

* * *

Now everyone was dancing. Audrey with Benson, High-Five Ghost with his girlfriend. Even a few of Margaret's cousins with Mordecai's cousins.

Margaret felt a kick making her smile, "Carly thinks that this songs reminds her of us"

Mordecai chuckled, "Yea. It does"

* * *

_I don't mind spending every day. Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. _

_And she will be loved. I know where you hide, alone in your car._

* * *

"_Ok. Besides the music, I'm getting out of here! And I mean it!" _Carly tried again but somehow couldn't, she scowled, _"Let me through!"_

Margaret kept ignoring the small pressure points of pain and kept dancing.

* * *

_Do all of the things that make you who you are._

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all._

_Comes back and makes me, catch her every time she falls._

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful._

_I don't mind spending every day. Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will be loved. And she will be loved._

* * *

Margaret leaned up and kissed her husband, "It feels right to call you my husband"

The blue jay laughed as the song faded out, being replaced by Bruno Mars's Locked out of heaven.

He looked at her, "Wanna sit down?"

Margaret nodded, "Yea…I really should" Mordecai helped her to their table.

They sat down and held hands, staring at each other. "So…you excited for July 15th?"

Margaret nodded, "Yeah…but I hope we move in the new house before she comes"

The blue jay nearly forgot, they had bought a house a week prior of the wedding.

She draped her hand over her belly, "I hope Carly doesn't feel like an accident…I mean. True we've had feelings about each other"

He nodded, then looked at her swelling belly, "What if we don't tell her. Just keep it a secret. That we had her after a beautiful wedding and nine months later a stork arrived with her"

Margaret giggled, "Ok then. Little Charlene came from a stork…even though she's half cardinal and half blue jay"

The blue jay nodded, "Yes"

They shared a laugh until Frank wanted towards his daughter, "One dance with Daddy?" He asked, giving her his arm.

Margaret giggled, "Ok" He took her wing and led her to the dance floor to dance to Working for the weekend.

Benson smiled at Audrey, "You ok? With Avery?"

She nodded, "Yea. I'm peaches and cream. The baby's fine, Benny"

The gumball machine smiled, "Just checking. I really want Avery to be ok and everything"

Audrey took his hand, "He's fine. He's so excited about the wedding and the cake and Charlene being born"

Benson smiled, "Tell Chuck he can forget about Avery"

Audrey smiled with tears sliding down her face, "I love you Benson"

"I love you too" Proclaimed Benson.

After the Daddy, Daughter dance. Margaret ran to Mordecai, grabbing his wing, "C'mon! Let's dance"

Mordecai wanted to object, but she really wanted to dance, and the timing seemed perfect. They played Bon Jovi's Bad Medicine. He chuckled, "Ok! Fine"

Margaret and Mordecai danced while someone found a way out.

Carly looked down and smiled, _"Opening!" _She crammed her head into a sac only to hear something.

Margaret groaned then felt water dripping down her legs, "Oh my gosh!" She whispered, "I fricken peed myself at my wedding!" She cried.

Mordecai looked to see that wasn't urine, "Uh…I don't think that's urine!"

Margaret tried to stop the flowing water only to realize her water broke! She fell to the floor, holding her belly, "My water broke!" She cried.

Denise, Frank and Skips raced to the cardinal. Mordecai grabbed her hand, "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" He began to hyperventilate.

Margaret whimpered, "Sweetie! I need you to breathe! Ok! Remember? You're my breathing partner in the delivery room!"

Mordecai took a gulp of air, "O-ok. Let's get you to the hospital!" Gently he helped her up.

Frank began to panic, "What's going on!? Is Margaret going to have the baby now?"

Denise ran after her daughter, "Oh my god! My poor baby!"

Benson and Audrey ran after the couple, "I'll drive you guys!"

Rigby grabbed Eileen's hand, "C'mon Eileen! Margaret's having the baby!" The raccoon turned, "Muscle Man! Starla!" He called to the couple, making out. "We need to drive!"

Once the couple reached Benson's car, Mordecai laid Margaret down while Benson drove and Audrey tried to calm Margaret down. "Ok! Deep breaths Margaret"

He smiled, "Just keep calm ok? Don't worry. Everything is under control"

Margaret took deep breaths only for the car to rock forward, "Benson! Learn how to drive!" Audrey shouted.

The gumball machine looked in the rearview mirror, "It's not mean! Some guy in red car is ramming me!"

Mordecai glared, "Right when I say everything's under control" He turned, "Go faster! I don't want Margaret to get hurt!" He turned to his wife, "Breathe in and out"

Margaret whimpered, "Ok…ok…ok" She took deep breaths. "Mordecai! She wants out! For crying out loud! Get Carly out! She's ripping me apart!"

Mordecai rubbed her back, "No, deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Don't worry about Carly. She's fine. She'll find her away out"

Margaret whimpered, "Hurry Benson or I will strangle you!"

Mordecai whispered, "It's going to be a long night"

* * *

**Sorry to end it right there but...I promised Hawkmeister that I'd end it there then have her born in the 20th chapter! but OMG! Carly's coming early! Oh no! Margaret's on her way to the delivery room! Let's hope everything goes according to plan! Carly will be here soon!**

**Andy Samberg: Ryan. I found your diary!**

**Me: *GIVES HIM A DEATH STARE* DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT BOOK ANDY!**

**Andy Samberg: UH...*runs away***

**Me: Ta ta!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	20. Welcome to the world Charlene

**Hehe ok. Just to let some of you know. The birth of Charlene doesn't mean this is ending. This'll end when I want it too! Also they're some friends of mine in the story. You know as Atol123 and Hawkmeister! **

**Bruno Mars: Am I in this?**

**Me: No Sorry Sweetie**

**Adam Levine: Is that how it is? *snaps fingers***

* * *

**The Hospital:**

The couple burst through the doors of the waiting room, Mordecai sat her down in a chair, "Audrey! Stay with her! Make sure she's not panicking!" He raced only to see four teenagers in line. He sighed, "Crap"

The nurse smiled at the boy with brown hair wearing a dark blue beanie, "May I help you?"

He nodded, "Yea. My name's Daved and my buddy Ryan jumped off a ramp with her skateboard and I think she broke her leg"

She nodded, turning to the other boy, "And you are?"

"Andrew" He smiled.

Daved turned to Andrew, "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay with Darcy and Ryan!"

"I TOLD HIM TO GET AWAY FROM ME!" A girl screamed.

Mordecai turned to see a girl in a Bruno Mars shirt with frizzy blonde hair and broken glasses.

Daved sighed, "Ok! Ok! Just get her a room. Her leg is twisted"

Andrew looked at Ryan's leg, "Hehe. I bet she'll be good at twister now"

A black haired Mexican girl yelled from her chair, "OOOOHHH SNAP!"

"Snap goes her leg" Daved whispered under his breath.

Ryan glared, "Bon Jovi sucks"

Daved glared, "Take that back! Bruno Mars sucks!"

The blonde girl lunged for him making Andrew step between them, "You guys can't hit each other! That's my job!"

Ryan snatched his beanie off, "Take that Daved!"

In a quick reply, he swiped her glasses, "Take that Ryan!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, running to the stand, ignoring the fighting teenagers, "My wife's in labor! And she's eight months! Could you get her a room?!"

The nurse nodded, "Of course. Room 2225"Mordecai nodded, running to his wife, "Ok! Margaret! We got you a room" He helped her up.

Margaret wrapped a wing around his shoulder, "Mordecai, Sweetie. Can you do something for me?"

He nodded, "Yes Honey. What is it?"

She stared into his eyes, "Don't you ever put another child inside me!" She spoke very darkly. "Or I'll chop off your groin and feed to Benson's dog!"

Mordecai gulped, "Not a problem" He helped her to the room, Margaret whimpered.

* * *

Soon enough, Margaret was laid down in a hospital bed, panting and struggling to keep her breath. Mordecai, Benson and Audrey were allowed in the room with her until the others arrived.

Mordecai stood next to her, holding her hand and encouraging her. "Look at you. Not even breaking a sweat!" He smiled, "you're pushing her out like it's nothing"

Audrey looked at the couple with a smile, "Aren't you guys excited about having the baby?"

The cardinal unexpectedly shouted, "I'LL BE GLAD TO GET THIS DEMON SPAWN OUT OF ME!"

Mordecai smiled at her, "You're doing great…it'll just take a couple of hours"

"Ugh! Oh god! How I hate you Mordecai James!" Margaret snarled.

Soon enough, people starting coming into the room. Margaret didn't like being smothered while looking and feeling like hell. With her hair in was falling out of the bun with sweat running down her forehead and the look of pain on her face,

"Geez! I'm going to kill you Mordecai!" She winced.

Frank looked at his daughter, "You ok Honey?"

Margaret glared, "I never thought this would be so horrible! They lied!" She cried. "They said I'd be just fine!"

The man glared at Mordecai, "I hope you're happy!"

Mordecai turned to him, "Happy?! Why?!"

Frank snarled, "Because of you! My daughter is in labor! The baby's going to be premature!"

Mordecai glared, "How is this my fault? You danced with her too!"

Denise touched her husband's shoulder, "Frank! Stop it!"

Frank ignored her, "How do we even know if you're going to stay with the baby or even Margaret?!"

"FRANK!" Denise snapped.

Mordecai glared, "I care about Margaret and the baby! Maybe you should just leave me alone!"

"Whatever skin and bones" Frank snorted.

Maverick glared, "Hey Steroids! Why are bashing on my son? What about your daughter?! Miss Whore-ing around town!"

Miranda glared, "MAVERICK JAMES! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Stay out of this Miranda!" He snapped, "If she wasn't such a slut maybe we wouldn't be here. Oh I'm sorry. I wouldn't be here!"

Frank glared, "You gotta a lot nerve string bean!"

Maverick laughed, "Oh really? Well guess what Bud! I worked at a construction site for ten years! So callin me string bean isn't going to do anything"

Frank glared, "You take back what you said about my daughter!" He cracked his knuckles, "Or I'll make you squeal it!"

Maverick slid off his sunglasses, "I don't wanna get blood on them" He gave them to Miranda, "Hold these Sweetie"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Maverick! Don't do this!"

The blue jay glared, "C'mon Steroids"

Frank pull his arm back to sock Maverick in the face. The moment he came in contact with his face, something jumped past his fist.

Frank stepped back to see Mordecai on the floor with a black eye, "What the hell?!"

Margaret groaned, "STOP FIGHTING I'M DELIVERING A BABY HERE!"

Frank turned earning Maverick to sock him in the face. Frank glared making Miranda step in between the two, "KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU TWO!"

Maverick and Frank shot nasty looks at each other. Mordecai got off the ground, hurrying to his wife, "Honey! Your eye!" Margaret gasped.

He felt it, "Oh yea. Your dad punched me"

Margaret whimpered as she looked at him, "Aw Honey. I'm sorry" She then winced, "Oh dear god this hurts!"

Denise joined her daughter's side, "Honey. It's natural. You're bringing life into the world. You're going to look back on this and say it was worth it"

A nurse entered the room, "Ok Ms. Hadd-"

"Quintel!" Margaret corrected the nurse, smiling at Mordecai, "My name is Mrs. Quintel"

The nurse nodded, "Ok then well…we'll need you to take off your dress because we'll start making you push now" The nurse held scissors in her hand.

"No! No! I'll take it off" Margaret argued. "It's my wedding dress!"

Mordecai looked at her, "Uh…are you sure Honey? I mean…we can just-"

Margaret shook her head, "No! I'm getting out of the dress not by scissors! By old fashion! Getting undressed!"

The nurse gave her a look, "Uh…Mrs. Quintel. You shouldn't be standing when you're in labor!"

"Shut up! I don't need your opinion" Margaret snapped at her, trying to hoist herself out of bed.

The nurse rolled her eyes as she headed of the room, "Yea. Who needs my opinion. I'm just a nurse"

Mordecai helped her off the bed, she winced, tears started streaming down her face, smearing her makeup. "Bad idea! Bad idea!" She groaned.

The blue jay pull her zipper down, the dress fell to the floor, she sniffled. Denise and Frank ran to their daughter's side. Frank gently lifted her legs so the dress would slide off.

He grabbed the dress and smiled, "Ok hang on Baby Girl" He folded it up and grabbed a hospital gown, "Ok. Now you need to take off your underwear"

Margaret nodded, then looked at the park crew, "Hold up the gown so they can't see me" He did so.

Margaret discarded everything and got into the gown. Denise undid the bun making the spikes grow back. Margaret crawled back into bed making her wince, "Dammit! Carly take it easy on me!"

Mordecai took her hand, "Do you need anything"

The cardinal shook her head, "No…but…go get some food. This'll be awhile" She added a little laugh.

Mordecai clasped her hand, "I don't wanna leave you here with labor contractions"

She smiled, "Ok then. Just stay here and hold my hand" Then suddenly she sat up, "Oh god!"

The blue jay looked at her, "What!?" He was prepared to do anything her heart desired.

Margaret groaned, "Get the doctor! I think it's time!"

The blue jay ran for the door, looking around to see one doctor, "Dr. Elijah! Margaret's going to have the baby! She said it's time!"

Dr. Elijah nodded, "Right!"

Mordecai and Dr. Elijah headed into the room, Dr. Elijah smiled, "Hello there Frank and Denise" He then turned to Margaret, "Ok. Now let's have a look shall we"

He lifted the gown and nodded, "Yes! You're right. The baby is in fact coming"

Margaret groaned, "That's great! Now…how bout we get the demon child out!"

Dr. Elijah nodded, "Of course. Mordecai, would you like to stay?"

He nodded, "Yea!" He took Margaret's hand.

Margaret whimpered, "I want Eileen and Rigby here. Nobody else"

Dr. Elijah turned, "Ok. Everyone out except Eileen and Rigby"

Eileen and Rigby sat in two chairs while Mordecai held Margaret's hand. More doctors came into the room, one of them put Margaret on morphine making her get very sleepy.

Mordecai kissed her forehead, waking her up, "Honey. You have to push"

Margaret took a deep breath, "Ok! Ok!" She leaned forward. "Ahhh!"

* * *

As more and more time passed by Margaret continued to have contractions long into the night. The birth was turning out harder than they thought it would be. The doctors said that some new mothers just had a harder time bringing a new child into the world. More and more hours flew by, it was already a new day.

Soon Margaret became exhausted, the doctors gave her some time to rest while Mordecai and Eileen would talk to her, soon everyone walked into to see the mother trying to smile but Carly was taking out a lot of her mommy.

Denise kissed her daughter's cheek, "Sweetie…is everything alright?"

The cardinal didn't want to worry her mother or Mordecai, "Yea Mom…I'm fine"

Her father smiled at her, "You're doing great Baby girl…I know how hard it is"

Margaret just nodded as she turned her head to see Mordecai, his eyes locked on the floor, Maverick looked at his son, "How are you holding up Mordo?"

The blue jay shook his head then looked at his wife, "Margaret…are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Margaret lied again then winced a little making Mordecai's face turn even more guilty "She's trying come out…Honey" The cardinal smiled until a contraction hit her making her wince, "I think she's a little scared of the world"

Eileen tried to be as helpful as possible, "Do you need anymore morphine?"

The cardinal turned to the bag and shook her head, "I need my baby out…"

Her husband began to pace back and forth, "I know…we're trying very hard to help"

Frank stopped him, "I need to talk to my daughter, I think I can help"

The blue jay walked into the hall with his parents following him, "Mordepie, What's wrong?" Miranda asked

Mordecai kept pacing nervously back and forth, not saying a word. Maverick looked at him, "Mordo, it's ok. She'll be fine…Margaret and the baby will be fine"

He shook his head, "What's wrong with the baby!? Why isn't she coming out?! Is my little girl ok?! Hell! Is Margaret ok?! What if the doctor can't save them both!? What if my little girl's gone!? What if-!" He collapsed in a chair, sighing deeply.

The cardinal winced as her dad sat next to her, "Hey Hug-bug, how are you"?

"I've been better" She smiled a little bit

Frank chuckled a little bit, "You look just like your mother when you were being born. Remember Honey? Took her how long?"

She shrugged, "All day and into the morning of the second day, finally at three in the morning a little cry" Denise sat next to her daughter.

The baby made a harder hit, "Mom…don't-ooh! Tell Mordecai but I-ooh! Can't take this anymore" Margaret winced, she locked hands with her mom.

Denise raised an eyebrow, "What Sweetie?"

The cardinal gasped out the words, "I can't do this anymore! It's*pant*too much!"

Frank looked at her, "It's almost over…I think the baby's just-"

"Daddy! AHA! GET MORDECAI!" She interrupted him screaming. "GET HIM PLEASE!"

Everyone turned to her until Audrey looked at her, "What do you want Margaret?"

The cardinal had just about enough, "ARE YOU DEAF! GET MORDECAI!"

Eileen spoke up making everyone turn to her, "Maybe Margaret needs to bring the baby out through cesarean section…it would get the baby out a lot faster"

Denise turned to the mole, "That's a little too risky for my baby girl!"

The blue jay's mother spoke up, "But it would shorten up labor, I had one"

She glared at the older blue jay, "I don't care if you had one! She's not having a C-section! They're not cutting up my only daughter!"

Eileen turned to Mordecai with a worried look in her eyes, "Mordecai…do you think she should have that, cut her open and get the baby out?"

He turned to Margaret, she seemed so fragile, her eyes were becoming red, from crying and popped blood vessels. "She looks too fragile, I don't want to damage her anymore…she's been through enough" Mordecai shook his head with nervousness in his voice.

Miranda spoke up, "But Mordecai, we have to get the poor baby out of there somehow because if we don't soon she'll-" Maverick stopped her halfway.

The blue jay nodded, "I know Mom" They looked at Margaret, who seemed so tired she was from what she was going through, her hair was a complete mess and she could barely open her eyes, she could see the sunrise by the window.

Denise smoothed her hair, "I'm trying Mom, she wants to come out but she seems to be scared" Margaret smiled a little bit but a contraction made her wince.

The older cardinal smiled, "It's alright Sweetheart, we're all with you every step of the way, so as soon as the baby's born we'll help you hold her"

Margaret was getting upset, "How long will this take? I want her out! She needs to come out now! I need to see her! I'm trying as hard as I can! What am I doing wrong?" Margaret nearly shouted but the baby lowered her chances with another contraction. It hurt her, but they seemed to be less painful due to the morphine they had given her.

Eileen walked to her friend, "Would you feel better if we did a C-section?"

"If it gets her out faster" Margaret replied as she closed her eyes to rest

Denise had a hint of fear in her voice, "Really? Sweetie you don't have too"

The cardinal's hand felt the side of the bed to feel it empty, "Where's Mordecai?"

He walked towards her, "We'll get her out, I promise" Mordecai smiled back, fighting tears, "We'll have our baby girl in no time…just keep pushing"

Margaret smiled, "I need you to do this with me" She stuck out her hand to him.

He nodded and took her hand, "Of course, I'd never leave you"

Dr. Campton walked in to see Margaret, "Mrs. Quintel, how is the baby?"

Margaret smiled a little bit, "She's still putting up a fight…"

Eileen peeped her voice, "Dr. Campton, is it possible for Margaret to get a C-section?"

He looked at the mole, "Yes, Margaret, do you want a cesarean section?"

Margaret squeezed her husband's hand, "We need to do this…I want her out"

He looked at her, "Please don't do this…I want the baby out just as much as you but-

"Ah!" Margaret began to scream, "SHE'S COMING! IT'S TIME! THIS ISN'T A FALSE ALARM" The cardinal screamed as she leaned forward.

Dr. Campton pressed a button near the door, signaling more doctors to come.

Nurses and doctors filled up the room, leading the family and friends out, even Rigby and Eileen.

Margaret screamed as she tried to push. Mordecai grasped her hand, "You're doing great"

A nurse tapped Mordecai's shoulder, "You have to leave"

The blue jay turned to her, "No! I want to stay here!"

She shook her head, "You're a distraction! We need more doctors in here! Now please leave"

Mordecai slowly slid his hand from Margaret's. She panicked and screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

The nurse quickly explained, "We need room for more doctors"

Margaret looked at him, "Mordecai!" She reached for him.

A nurse shoved the blue jay out. He sighed, he wanted to hold his child and be there but they needed room for doctors. He sat down by the door, waiting.

Dr. Campton smiled, "Ok! Deep breaths Margaret"

She let out a shriek then gave a hard push, Dr. Elijah looked at her, "One more time! One more push! You're almost there"!

Margaret leaned forward and gave the hardest push she could, she let out a shriek.

Suddenly, a soft cry was heard, Dr. Campton looked at the child, small but strong, "It's a girl!" He held her up to expose a screaming, bloody mess in blankets.

Carly screamed trying to get used to being outside of her mother. _"Whoa! It's freezing! Never mind! I want back in! Hey Doc! Put me in a blanket or something!"_

Margaret's body collapsed on the bed, she spoke weakly, "I pushed her out! I did it"

Dr. Elijah looked down, noticing Margaret was bleeding, "Oh goodness! Dr. Campton she needs to have surgery! I think the baby did some damage"

Margaret looked at Carly, "Charlene"

Dr. Campton nodded, "Ok." He looked at Margaret, "Mrs. Quintel we're going to go clean your daughter but you need to be in surgery" He turned his head, "Nurse! Get me some scissors"

Margaret screamed, "NO!"

Dr. Campton nodded, "Margaret, we have to cut the cord! You need to be in surgery or else…you could die"

The cardinal glared, "Get Mordecai in here so he can cut the cord!"

Dr. Campton looked at Dr. Elijah, "Should we?"

Dr. Elijah nodded, "Mrs. Quintel's a stubborn girl. Just get him in here"

The younger doctor sighed as he moved Carly into Dr. Elijah's arms. The doctor opened the door only to see Mordecai, "She'd like to see you"

Mordecai slowly stood up, "Is it over?"

Dr. Campton moved the door, "Not quite"

Mordecai saw his daughter, he was stunned. In Dr. Elijah's arms, she was moving around, squirming. Mordecai was handed a pair of scissors, "You may cut the cord"

After the cord was cut, the baby was taken away to get cleaned up. Mordecai went to Margaret making her smile, "Go to the baby. She needs to see her father"

Mordecai nodded, "But what about you?"

She stroked his hand, "I'm going in for surgery. I don't want to see her yet. I wannt to see her when I'm not drugged up. I want to see her with perfect vision"

He gave her a peck on the lips, "You're very brave. I'm proud of you. Not even I could go through labor"

Margaret giggled, "Don't worry. I'll make you pee a watermelon out so you'll know how it feels"

Mordecai gently left her side and walked to see the nurses trying to clean the baby.

Charlene was screaming and swatting at the nurses, she didn't like the way the nurses smothered. _"Get away from me! Stop it! I want my mommy!"_

Mordecai looked at her, "Charlene" He whispered.

A nurse turned around, "Name of the child? We need to put it on her hospital bracelet" She grabbed a pen.

The blue jay spoke, "Charlene Jessica Quintel"

The nurse wrote it down, "C-H-A-R-L-E-N-E" She wrote it on the bracelet and strapped it on a now clean Carly.

Carly looked up to see her father, _"Who's this guy?"_

The nurse gently wrapped Carly up, "Here you go Mr. Quintel. She's a beautiful baby"

Mordecai took her into his wings, "Uh…hi there"

Carly had her eyes closed, she snuggled closer to his chest, _"Daddy…"_

The blue jay smiled, "I'm your daddy, Mordecai. But…Daddy's fine." He smiled, "Look you. Bald on your birthday" He chuckled to himself, he went to stroke her cheek with his finger only for her to wrap her hand around it.

Mordecai wished he could hold her forever but a nurse took her away, "We'll need to run a few tests because she's premature"

Mordecai watched as they took Charlene away from him. He sighed, heading back into the waiting room.

The doctors had already informed the family and friends that Margaret was in need of surgery and that Carly was born at 8:15 am on Sunday June 16th.

Frank, Denise, Miranda and Maverick wanted to get good looks at their granddaughter but a nurse told them, she needed to go through a few tests.

Mordecai smiled, he was a dad. He thought he'd be scared but he wasn't, he was happy.

* * *

**A few hours later:**

Dr. Campton came out and spoke, "Everyone here for Margaret Haddad-Quintel and…" He checked his clipboard, "Charlene Quintel. Please come this way"

Everyone headed down the hall, Denise asked the doctor, "Is it possible to see Charlene?"

Dr. Campton nodded, "Yes. Margaret's done with surgery and she has the baby"

Frank smiled, "I bet she's having the time of her life with the baby"

They were right, Margaret enjoyed every second of having her daughter in her wings. "Hi Sweetie!" Margaret smiled at her daughter.

Carly was wide awake, she was shaking her hands and kicking her legs making Margaret giggle, "Quite the squirmier aren't you?" She noticed something about Carly. "Hm…purple eyes…"

The young bird stared at her mom, _"Hi Mommy!"_

Margaret stroked her daughter's cheek, "I've never seen purple eyes before"

The door opened to see the entire family, "HEY!" Frank shouted, "there's my little daughter and my baby granddaughter"

Margaret giggled, "Wanna hold her Daddy?"

He nodded, taking her into his arms, "Aw look at that face" He cooed, "Little Coco."

Carly blinked her eyes, trying to figure out who this guy was. _"Wait…is that! Papa!"_ She reached for his moustache making Frank laugh.

Denise got to hold her making her almost start to cry, "Aw! My little granddaughter"

Carly was getting used to everyone around her. In fact she loved the attention. She was passed around the room. Mordecai was no where in sight. "Where's Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

Benson adjusted Carly to move to Audrey's arms, "I saw him heading over to the cafeteria. I'll go get him" He opened the door and headed out.

* * *

**Cafeteria:**

Mordecai was sitting across from the teenagers that had started a fight earlier.

The one known as Ryan was sitting next Daved and Darcy, "Ok. I apologize for saying Bon Jovi sucks"

Daved nodded, "Bruno Mars still sucks"

Darcy face-palmed, "Just say sorry!"

Andrew nodded, "C'mon Dude. Just say it and we'll go home"

Daved looked at her, "Fine. But Adam Levine sucks"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Ryan tackled him out his chair.

Mordecai chuckled watching the two teens separate the other two. He took a swing of water then looked over to see Benson, "Oh hey Benson"

Benson pointed, "We're allowed to see Margaret now"

Mordecai's eyes widened, "HOLY CRAP! REALLY?!" He raced past Benson, straight to Margaret's room. "I'M A DADDY!" He opened the door and smiled at his wife and child.

Margaret giggled, "Carly! Daddy's here" She adjusted her daughter.

Carly looked up at him, he gently took her into his wings, then he looked at her tiny hands. Margaret raised an eyebrow, "Why are you checking her hands?"

"I think she stole my heart" Mordecai whispered, kissing her forehead, "Welcome to the world...Charlene"

* * *

**So there you go. Charlene was born. The next chapter will be set...in the hospital because Margaret just had surgery and they'll be recovering in the hospital. Don't worry I'm sure Josh and GBF JR will be back soon enough ;)**

**Shout out to Hawkmeister and atol123, go read their stories! Really! Go do that! Leave a review for me then go read their stories! And to everyone else. Have a wonderful night!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	21. Just a 'normal' day with the family

**Yes. I'm updating pretty fast. And I'm sorry if this sucks. To everyone that reads Raultv (I hope I spelled that right) I apologize for that review. I'm sorry! Now then. Here's the new parents with their baby!**

**Bruno Mars: Aw! Charlene's so cute**

**Adam Levine: A wittle baby**

**Me: Stop that **

* * *

**The next morning:**

Since Margaret had surgery, the doctor advised her to stay in the hospital for a week and since Carly was just born, they decided a day or two in the hospital couldn't hurt.

Margaret and Mordecai were snuggled up in the hospital bed, unaware of their now awake daughter. Carly let out a coo from her hospital bed, _"Mommy? Daddy? Hello!? Am I just going starve?"_ Carly looked up to see the sunlight, she glared, _"Ugh! Get this away from me! You! I don't like you!"_ She swatted at the sun, only to slapped herself in the face, making her start to cry.

Mordecai's eyes opened first, "Ugh. Carly..?" He opened his eyes and slowly arose from the bed.

Margaret turned over, wrapping herself in the blanket. The blue jay walked towards the cradle to see his newborn daughter crying. He smiled, "Shh…it's ok. It's ok" He lifted her up, "Hey. Don't cry. Ok? Daddy's here" Carly whimpered, reaching up and grabbing his beak. "Heh. Very funny" He took her little hand and kissed it.

Carly made a noise then suddenly looked at her legs. Mordecai felt it, she'd pooped herself. "Uh…" He stuttered.

The young bird didn't mind that she sat in her own feces but her dad did, "Uh…ok. I guess I can change you" He slowly laid her back in her cradle.

The blue jay's eyes searched until he found a bag. He opened it and found diapers, pacifiers, and clothes. He smiled, grabbing a diaper, wipes, and powder. He rushed to his daughter, "Ok…" He untangle his daughter from her blankets. "I'll be honest this is my first diaper change…so I'm sorry in advance"

Carly gave her dad a hand by kicking her legs making the blankets fall off the young bird, she looked up at him, _"What are you doing? Why do you have that Daddy?"_

Mordecai saw she was in a diaper, "Ok. Ok…uh.." He pulled the straps off the diaper making her look down at her dad's hands. "Uh…I hope I'm doing this right" Slowly he pulled the diaper down to expose poop, "Yuck. Ok, let's get you out of that" He lifted the diaper up and balled it up, throwing it away.

Carly looked down at her feet, _"Hehe! I'm naked! Finally!"_

Mordecai lifted her legs only to repulse a little, "I have to clean you up in there" He grabbed a wipe and started.

Carly's eyes widened, _"What the heck!? Stop that! Stop that!"_ She screamed and cried.

Mordecai panicked, "What?! What is it?" He asked, "Oh crap! Did I do something wrong?! Did I hurt her!?"

Her screams and cries awoke Margaret, she sat up and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Mordecai turned, "I think I did something. I don't know. I was wiping her and then she screamed"

Margaret smiled, "Ok…" She walked to the bag and dug around, "Aha! Here we are" She lifted a pacifier and headed over to Carly, "Here Sweetie" She stuck it in her daughter's beak. Calming her down for the moment.

Mordecai sighed, "What did I do?"

The cardinal smiled, "Nothing. She's fine. It's just her first diaper change, she's not used to it" She happily changed Carly into a fresh diaper. "There. Now isn't that better" She poked her daughter's stomach making her squirm.

The tiny bird liked the attention of her parents, she reached for Mordecai making him smile, "Ok. Ok Daddy's got ya" He lifted her up.

Margaret giggled, "She's so cute" She pecked her daughter's forehead.

The blue jay smiled, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes! I'm starved! Why'd you have to come before we could eat the cake, Little one?" Margaret teased.

Mordecai smiled, "Alright let's go" He settled her down in her cradle.

Margaret shook her head, "No let's take her"

The blue jay shook his head, "Remember? Dr. Campton said she's not ready to go outside yet. So let's just leave her here with a nurse"

"Mordecai, she's not even two days old. We can't leave her here" Margaret lifted her daughter up, "I'm sure she won't mind seeing a few people, besides it's.." She turned her head to the clock, 7:43 in the morning. I'm sure no one's down there" She walked to the baby bag, "Ooh. Look Sweetie, Nana left you an outfit" She lifted a small pink onesie.

Carly reached for it making her mom smile, _"So pretty!"_

The cardinal laid her down in the cradle, "Let's get you dressed"

Carly cooed at her new outfit, she loved it. Margaret lifted her up, "C'mere Sweetie"

Mordecai shrugged, "Alright. Let's put her in the car-seat"

Margaret laid her daughter down in the car-seat, strapping her in so she wouldn't fall out, "Let's go"

Carly looked around, _"Where are they taking me? First the diaper change now this?"_

Mordecai took a hold of Margaret's hand, they walked into the cafeteria, Margaret was right. Nobody was down there.

Carly moved her wings around trying to relieve some of the boredom. _"I'm a day out of the womb and I'm bored"_

Mordecai picked a table and got some food while Margaret tried to entertain her daughter, "Got your foot, Baby Girl"

Carly drooled a little bit then shook her foot making the cardinal giggle, "Such a Daddy's Girl"

Mordecai came back with a tray of food, "Ok…I'll watch her" He turned the car-seat around.

Margaret went to go grab some food, Mordecai smiled, "Hello. Look at you. It's.." He looked up, "June 17th and you're having your first meal with Mommy and Daddy" Carly shoved her fingers into her beak, she slurped on them. Mordecai smiled, "Are you hungry too?"

Carly looked at her buckle, restraining her. She seemed curious about it, _"What is this?" _She placed her hands on it, "Ooh" She cooed.

Mordecai chuckled, "That's just to keep you inside the car-seat"

Carly blinked her eyes then tried hitting it, nothing. She gurgled before hitting it again.

Margaret came back to the table and turned the car-seat around, "Hi Honey"

Carly tried to hit her buckle to break it but she didn't prevail. Mordecai chuckled, "She's got my punching arm"

Margaret giggled, "So…everyone's coming back to see the baby. Even though they didn't leave until midnight last night"

Mordecai shrugged, "Yea. I hope our dads get along for Carly's sake"

The cardinal nodded, "We should probably do something about your eye"

He shrugged, "I'm alright" He smiled at Carly, "She seems pretty curious"

Carly reached up and grabbed the sun-cover of her car-seat. She tried with all her might to pull it down but couldn't.

Margaret giggled, "She looks like a troublemaker"

He nodded, "Yea. Totally my daughter"

A male nurse walked to Margaret, "Mrs. Quintel! What are you doing? You should be in bed!"

Margaret nodded, "Yea. Sorry. I was hungry"

The nurse took the car-seat, "I'll lead you back to the room"

Carly looked up to see the nurse's wing, _"Wow. They have yellow birds here?"_

Mordecai wanted to reach for Carly but the nurse already had her, "It's ok Sir, just walk with your wife"

Mordecai walked with Margaret, they reached their room to find the nurse gone. "Where'd he go?" Margaret asked.

The blue jay shrugged, "I don't know. Wait…" His eyes widened, "Didn't he have Carly?!"

Margaret nodded, "OH MY GOD! MY BABY!" She started running.

Mordecai chased after her, "Get the police ok. I'll get him"

The cardinal kissed him, "Find my baby Mordecai!" She then ran off to the nurse headquarters.

Mordecai looked around, "Where could that nurse have gone!" He ran down the hallway, looking left and right.

* * *

Josh scurried as fast as he could, carrying the little car-seat. Carly looked up at him then suddenly felt a pain in her stomach, she let out a loud wail making Josh stop, "Uh…be quiet?" He groaned, fearing Carly's cries would attract her parents.

Josh sat the car-seat down, she screamed making him fumble for his phone, "Uh…"

Mordecai heard his daughter's screams, "CARLY!" He raced towards them.

The yellow bird panicked, "Are you hungry? Are you wet? Are you…" He shoved his hands into his pockets to feel something. He pulled out a stuffed purple creature, "Uh here" He handed it to her.

Carly oohed and took it into her wings, she stared at the stuffed animal, "Gah!"

Josh smiled, "Oh that's a Huggstable. My niece has one too"

The young bird stuck the animal into her beak making Josh smile and reach for his phone, he dialed a number and waited. "Hey! Garret! I got the baby…"

"Brilliant! I'll be right there" GBF Jr. spoke.

Josh nodded then bent down to see Carly numbing on her new gift. "Gross. You're drooling" He lifted her up only for Mordecai to open the door.

The blue jay noticed the car-seat, "…Hey…why do you have my daughter's car-seat?" He glared, grabbing the handle.

Josh spoke, "Because Margaret's mine! If it wasn't for you! She'd be mine! And I'd raise Carly!"

Mordecai yanked the car-seat, only for Josh to have a grip, "Let go! She's not your daughter!" The blue jay looked down to see her numbing on her doll.

Josh laughed, "Like what I gave her?"

Mordecai looked to see the nightmare creature that made Muscle Man beat the crap out of him. He glared, forming a fist. "Josh! Get the hell away from my daughter" He grabbed the doll, "Carly! You never go near this thing ok?"

Carly began to cry, she wanted her toy back. Josh snorted, "Great parenting. If I was her father-"

"But you're not her father! You're not Margaret's husband. You're not apart of Margaret's life!" Mordecai shot back at him.

Josh glared, "Did she tell you we kissed?"

Mordecai's eyes widened, he shook his head, "No! You never kissed her!"

The yellow bird nodded, "Yes we did! We kissed then finally she told we couldn't kiss anymore because she was getting married" Mordecai looked at the car-seat, Josh spoke, "Is the baby even yours? It might be mine. We did do a few…things, I'm not allowed to say because there's a child present"

Mordecai glared, "She'd never do that to me! Besides the doctors said the birth was harder because she only slept with one guy"

Josh pointed to himself, "Me"

Mordecai clenched his fist, Carly reached for the doll making her crying grow louder.

Police sirens filled up the place, Mordecai pried the car-seat from Josh, "Don't ever come back Josh"

Josh reached into his pocket, pulling out a gun, "Don't make me do it!" He trembled as he had the gun aimed.

A red car pulled up, Josh looked at the car and cursed, "Aw crap"

A bearded man emerged from the car, "Josh! Why don't you have the car-seat?!"

Mordecai glared, "GBF!? How the hell are you still alive!? You blew up!"

GBF Jr. snorted, "I'm the son. And the truth is…for us Fergusons. If you blow up twice you're dead. But once and…you have one life left"

Mordecai stared at him, "ARE YOU BEHIND THIS!?"

GBF Jr. nodded, "Yes I am. You see I infected your daughter"

The blue jay stared at his crying daughter, she seemed perfectly healthy, "What did you do to her?"

GBF Jr. explained. "She'll see her powers and become a freak. If the government sees these powers. They'll take her away, using her for experiments and weapons"

Carly couldn't stop crying, she wanted her toy back, Mordecai glared, "You stay away from my daughter!" He placed the car-seat behind himself. He lunged for GBF Jr. "You stay away from her!"

Josh went to grab the car-seat only for a police officer to appear, "Put the baby down Joshua Henderson! We got a call about a missing baby"

Carly screamed as loud as she could making the officer swipe the baby from Josh's grip, "Kidnapping a infant, working with a psycho…two years in the slammer"

Mordecai kicked GBF Jr. away, "That's my daughter" He pointed.

The police officer looked at him, "Do you know why she's crying?"

He nodded "She's probably hungry"

The police officer sighed, "Where's the mother of the child?"

Margaret suddenly burst through the doors, "Carly!" She took the baby out, "Aw! My baby girl!" She hugged her tightly.

Carly let out a coo, the police officer escorted Josh and GBF Jr. away. GBF Jr. struggled in his grip then broke free, "I'm not going to jail again!"

Mordecai smiled, "I can't believe she's barely a day old and she already gets kidnapped"

"LOOK OUT!" A police officer screamed.

GBF Jr. had a gun, he pulled the trigger, Mordecai shoved Margaret and Carly away earning the bullet to graze his shoulder. GBF Jr. turned around and shot the cop, setting Josh free. "Leave Joshua! I'll bring Margaret and the baby to my lair when I'm done with Mordecai here" Josh sprinted off, leaving GBF Jr.

Margaret watched as GBF Jr. walked up to her husband, cocking the gun and aiming in between his eyes. The man laughed, "I've been waiting a long time to kill you for killing my father" He chuckled, "Now Charlene will see what it feels like to not have a dad, growing up"

Margaret sat her daughter in the car-seat, slowly picking up Josh's gun, "_No dirt bag is going to mess with my family_" She cocked the gun.

Carly saw her father on the ground, getting ready to be killed, _"Daddy!"_ She reached for him.

GBF Jr. chuckled, "Any last words?"

Mordecai gulped, "Uh…"

Margaret pulled the trigger. The gun made a huge bang, GBF Jr. looked at his gun, "I didn't pull the trigger" He looked down to see a bullet wound. He turned around then fell on the floor, "You….bitch" He bled out.

Margaret raced to her husband, "You ok Mordecai?"

He nodded, "Yea. The bullet just grazed my shoulder, where's Carly?"

The cardinal brought the car-seat to him, he smiled, "I'll never let you out of my sight. I promise" He whispered.

Carly was brought back inside making the two new parents happy. Margaret went back to rest in bed while Mordecai looked at his daughter, "I think she's hungry"

A nurse walked in, "Hello! Good morning…" She spoke.

Margaret looked up, it was 9:14. "Hi" She waved.

The nurse lifted Carly out of her cradle, "Now Mrs. Quintel, I can get a bottle for you or you could breastfeed"

Margaret shrugged, "I'll breastfeed"

The nurse brought Carly to her, "Ok. Now little Charlene's mouth has to be right here"

Mordecai tried not to look, it seemed disgusting. Margaret held her daughter closer only to hear a suckling sound, Carly was eating. The blue jay's eyes peeked over to see his daughter eating quite fast for such a small bird.

The nurse smiled, "Excellent. Now you remember to burp her and that's all" She headed out of the room.

Carly liked the milk, _"I thought I was going to die of hunger. This stuff is really good!"_

Margaret went to stroke her daughter's cheek only for Carly to reach up and wrap her hand around Margaret's finger. She smiled, "You're my little miracle Carly"

"Did you kiss Josh?" Mordecai asked.

Margaret looked at him with shock, "_Oh my god. He knows._" She nodded, "He...he kissed me"

The blue jay suddenly glared, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

His yell made Carly scream, Margaret pulled her gown up and placed her daughter on her shoulder, gently patting her back. "I couldn't tell you because. I didn't want you to overreact."

"Overreact?!" He yelled.

Carly couldn't stop screaming, "Stop yelling! You're upsetting Carly!" Margaret snapped, patting her daughter's back to soothe her. Carly's screams died down.

Mordecai glared, "Margaret...do you like Josh?"

The cardinal shook her head, "No but he likes me. He wanted to raise Carly with me but I told him no"

He sighed, sitting next to her, "Margaret. I love you but, you have to tell me these things. I promise to trust you. I know you'd never cheat on me"

Margaret smiled, "Yes I know. And I know you'd never cheat on me" She took his hand, "I promise I'll tell you if someone's hitting on me"

The blue jay reached up and stroked her cheek, "I love you" He was about to kiss her but suddenly.

BLAH!

Margaret turned to see Carly had puked on her mother's shoulder, "Oh Carly!" The two parents laughed.

* * *

**Aw! Josh came back, thank god GBF Jr's dead. He was annoying. Josh is going to be pissed once he finds out! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Now I'm going to bed! It's midnight! Night!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	22. You're home

**Hi yo! I updated! That wasn't the last we'll see of Josh but for now a cute calm chapter. ...Well not really calm but you'll see Carly's coming home! It'll be kinda cute because Carly's a Daddy's Girl and kinda funny..(I hope) Oh well. Enjoy.**

**Bruno Mars: Forget something?**

**Me: OH yea! ACBU's sequel's date is set! 12/23/13 December 23rd 2013!**

**Andy Samberg: Let that sink in**

* * *

**A week later:**

Margaret was released from the hospital, they were finally allowed to take their little girl home. Margaret smiled at her wide awake daughter, "You sure love to be awake whenever you're suppose to be sleeping" She bent down and dug around in the bag, "Let's see what we got here" She lifted a diaper and it's diaper needs with also a brand new outfit. "Can you tell Nana, you like her pretty clothes?"

Carly stuck her hand in her mouth, _"That's pretty clothes…"_

Margaret giggled, taking the straps off the diaper, "Hehe. Who's my silly Diaper Girl?"

The young bird pulled her hand out of her mouth, causing drool to fall on her chest. _"Mama? What are you doing? Why are you and Daddy always trying to take off my diaper?"_

Margaret wiped the drool, "Ooh. You're quiet whenever I change you" The moment Margaret tried to wipe her daughter, Carly let out a scream.

The door burst open to reveal the blue jay, "What happened?"

Margaret sighed, reaching into the baby bag, "I think she hates getting her diaper change" She pulled out a pacifier. "Here Cutie" She stuck it in Carly's beak.

Carly seemed scared, _"I hate this! Why is Mama doing this to me! I hate this!"_ She started crying.

The tiny bird wept silently making Margaret awe, "I know. I know. Mommy's trying to help, she doesn't want you to get a rash"

Mordecai hated seeing his daughter crying, he wiped her tears making Carly sniffle. "Hey. She's almost done. It's ok"

Carly was in a fresh new diaper, Margaret smiled, lifting her up, "Aw my little Daddy's Girl stopped crying" She cooed.

The young bird looked at the outfit Margaret had, _"I want that!" _

Carly reached for the new outfit making Margaret giggle, "Aw. You wanna wear Nana's new outfit?"

The young bird was bored, _"Ok can we just change me already? I'm hungry!"_

Margaret quickly changed her daughter and lifted her up, "Ok. C'mere. We're taking you home today" She handed the baby to her father, "You mind putting her in her car-seat?"

Mordecai nodded, "That's right Carly. We're going home"

"It won't be our home for long" The cardinal added, getting dress in her new clothes.

Carly was sat in her car-seat, _"What's home? Don't we live here?"_ She looked around, _"But I like my bed! Don't take me!"_

Tears started streaming down Carly's face, she began to cry. Mordecai looked puzzled, "You have your pacifier. What's wrong?"

The young bird whimpered, Margaret walked over, "Oh. I think she's sad that we're leaving" She stroked her daughter's cheek, "Honey. It's ok. We're going home, you'll like it. You have a room and a bed and a lot of stuffed animals" She turned to see a purple stuffed animal on the ground, "Like this one" She handed it to Carly.

The baby bird blinked her eyes, "Ooh!" She then got excited, she hugged the doll only for Mordecai to see it.

"Ugh! Not this again" He pinched his nose.

Margaret giggled, "Hey. I had to baby-sit all my cousins, you don't think some of them liked that show?" She smoothed her dress.

Mordecai playfully rolled his eyes, "I got beat up from Muscle Man because he watched eight seasons"

The cardinal giggled, kissing his cheek, "Ok you win this time"

Mordecai lifted the car-seat, Carly made a noise then looked around, _"Man. This is boring! I wanna stay!"_

The couple made it to Mordecai's car, he opened the door for Margaret, she climbed in and took the car-seat into the car, "Aw! She fell asleep"

Mordecai got in and started driving.

* * *

**Margaret's apartment:**

Mordecai practically flung himself out of the car to get to the backseat but Margaret beat him to it. "Chill out Diaper Boy. I'm carrying the car-seat"

The blue jay playfully rolled his eyes, "Fine"

"Such a pouter" Margaret snickered as they headed to her place.

Margaret settled her daughter down, "Ok Carly…you're home"

The blue jay smiled, "She's still asleep. Let's just put her in her crib" He unbuckled her, and gently took his daughter into his wings.

Margaret nearly melted, he was so cute with their daughter, Mordecai gently carried her into her bedroom, "K. This is where you'll sleep until we move out" He opened the door to expose dark pink walls with a white crib leaning against the wall.

Margaret lowered the crib wall, "Ok. Carly, Mommy and Daddy are going to be in the next room," She reached over and turned the knob, starting the baby monitor.

Mordecai lowered his daughter in her crib and quickly swindled her up in a yellow blanket, "Night Carly"

Margaret lifted the crib wall, "Ok. Cutie, sleep tight" They quietly left the room, leaving their daughter to sleep.

They headed into the living room, "She's such an easy baby" Margaret buried her head into her husband's chest.

Mordecai chuckled, "What, are you saying you want another baby?"

Margaret shrugged, "Well. Not right now. But yes. I'd love Carly to have a little brother or sister. I just wanna give her something my parents never gave me. All my life I've wanted a sibling"

The blue jay nodded, "Yea. I'm sure we'll wait a few years"

Margaret smiled, "Yea. Maybe two years" She turned on the TV, "What about three kids?"

A gulp sound came from the jay, "Let's just focus on this one"

"WAHHH!"

The two parents practically jumped in the air, Margaret turned her head to see Carly's room. "Mord-"

"Rock paper, scissors" Mordecai quickly spoke.

Margaret groaned, "Fine!"

They counted, "Rock, paper, scissors!" Too Margaret's mistake, she threw rock while Mordecai threw paper.

She groaned again, "Ugh! I hate you!" She headed off into Carly's bedroom. "Hello Sweetie. Hi. What is it?" She untangled her daughter from her blankets.

Carly screamed louder, _"Where am I?! Where have you taken me?! I'm scared…and hungry"_

Margaret lifted her up, "Mommy's here. Don't worry, are you hungry?" She asked, then began to unbutton her dress. She moved Carly towards her and waited, "You sure do make a big fuss Cutie"

Carly enjoyed her meal then was moved to her mom's shoulder. _"What is this place? It's all bright and cheerful"_ She looked around to see a rocking chair, diaper changer, _"I want to go back! Nobody told me I had to live somewhere else!"_ She pouted only to open her mouth, _"Ugh! What is this?!"_ She let out a tiny burp.

Margaret smiled, "Good girl. And you didn't spit up" She laid Carly back in her crib.

Carly looked up and stared at her butterfly mobile, all colored in yellow, purple and pink. Her eyes lit up as she reached for them. "Gah!"

Margaret smiled, "Aw you like the butterflies" She giggled, heading out of the room.

The moment Margaret sat on the couch to watch some more Big Bang Theory. Carly screamed. Margaret glared at her husband, "Go!"

Mordecai headed into the room to see his screaming daughter, he lifted her up, "Uh…shh…it's ok" He rocked her back and forth. Carly's screams didn't die down. "Are you wet? Hungry? Did you crap?" He asked her, Carly just kept screaming. Mordecai walked back and forth, "Please stop crying" He sighed, then tried patting his daughter's back. "Shh.."

Carly's cries didn't die down, Mordecai sighed, "I knew she'd hate me" He kept patting her back. The tiny bird made a fuss and kept screaming.

Mordecai looked around then sat her in the crib, "Ok how bout this" He lifted a rattle and shook it in front of Carly.

She looked up at it then kept screaming, Mordecai tossed the rattle, "Ok forget the rattle, he dug around in the toy bin then smiled, "Here we go!" He lifted the stuffed bear CJ gave them, "Look Carly" He waved it in front of her.

Carly swatted at the bear and kept crying, he sighed then called for help, "Margaret! Help!"

Margaret got off the couch, "What's wrong?"

He looked at Carly, "I don't know. She's screaming and she won't stop"

The cardinal lifted her up, "Shh. Carly, Carly. It's ok Baby. What's a matter?"

Carly screamed louder making Mordecai cover his ears, Margaret smiled, "Oh! Here's the solution" She sat Carly back in her crib, finding her pacifier. "Here Baby Girl" She stuck it in Carly's mouth. "Better?"

Carly sucked on it then looked up at the butterflies, Mordecai smiled, "So she doesn't hate me"

Margaret kissed his cheek, "Who could hate you? Besides she's only a week old. She doesn't know much"

Carly turned her head towards her parents, _"Ugh! This 'pacifier' sucks. I wish I could talk to them! Oh well."_

Mordecai sighed, "It sucks this'll be my last day with you and the baby"

"Oh you're going back to work" Margaret mused, "I guess I could go for some Mommy and baby time. Would you like that Carly?"

"_No."_ Carly thought to herself, _"Where am I? Someone tell me that!?"_

Margaret giggled, "She'd probably hate that, she is a Daddy's Girl"

Carly looked around the room, Mordecai smiled, "She is pretty curious"

The young bird sucked on her pacifier and looked up at the mobile. _"Ok. Daddy's going to a place called 'work'. No! He can't leave! Daddy! Don't go!" _She reached for him.

Mordecai lifted her up, "What's a matter? Why are you whimpering?"

Carly grabbed her father's chest feathers, staring at him, _"No! You're not putting me in that 'crib'! I wanna be with you guys!"_

Mordecai kissed her forehead, "Daddy's here" He turned to Margaret, she smiled, heading out of the room. "Ok. Carly, I have some good news. Daddy makes videogames, so isn't that cool" He laid Carly back in her crib.

The moment he did that, Carly spat out her pacifier and screamed, Mordecai smiled, snapping his fingers, "Oh! I see! You don't wanna be alone"

Carly was lifted back into his wings, _"Finally you understand me! Don't leave me in there!"_

Mordecai brought her back into the living room, laying her down on the couch with a baby blanket, Carly cooed at the TV, "I thought she was napping?" Margaret looked at her daughter, smiling.

The blue jay shrugged, "She didn't wanna be alone"

Carly looked up at her mom, _"Mama! Pick me up!"_ She raised her wings up.

Margaret giggled, "Ok, ok" She lifted her daughter, "Picking up Carly" She gave her husband a peck.

The blue jay chuckled, "I hope you enjoy Mommy and baby time Carly"

Carly looked up at him, _"Aw man!"_

* * *

**Later that night:**

Carly was laid back in her crib, "Sweet dreams" Margaret cooed, giving her a stuff animal then starting the mobile. She headed out the door, "Are you coming to bed?" She asked her husband.

He shrugged, "Yea. Later"

Margaret nodded, "Alright. If she wakes up, there's some milk in the fridge" She kissed him then walked into her bedroom, "Night Mordecai"

The blue jay waved, "Night Maggie" He continued to watch his show, only to hear a little gurgle then a full on wail.

"WAHHHHHHH!"

Mordecai rushed to his daughter's bedroom, "Carly! Carly! It's ok. What's wrong?" She sniffled then started crying again, he awed, "Ok. OK. Daddy's gonna make it better. I promise"

Carly moved her wings, _"Don't put me back in that thing! I wanna play with you Daddy!"_

The blue jay laid her down on her baby blanket, "Wanna watch some Walking Dead?" He shrugged, "It's a good show"

_"Uh...that sounds awesome but I'm hungry!"_ She waved her wings around, then stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Mordecai looked at her, "Oh! You're hungry!" He face-palmed, "You're the greatest father ever" Mordecai muttered sarcastically, then headed off to get some milk, "Here Carly!" He lifted her up and held her as she drank.

Carly's gaze was on the TV as she drank, watching a man stab a zombie in the head, "That's Daryl Dixon. He's my favorite character"

The young bird slurped her milk, then turned to her daddy, _"I'm bored"_

Mordecai laid her back down, "You're not you so bad. You're actually a little Mini Mordecai" He chuckled to himself.

After a few minutes, a horrific stench hit Mordecai's nose, "Aw sick!" He turned to see his daughter, smiling at the zombies. "Please tell me that wasn't you!"

* * *

**Yes a little short, I know. I've been catching up on my Big Bang Theory. So isn't Carly just the little Daddy's Girl? Next chapter will be Margaret and Carly's bonding time. And to clarify! When Carly said no that wouldn't be fun, she doesn't hate Margaret, she just hates having both her parents leaving her, she wants two parents but Mordecai's going back to work! :(. Poor Carly! **

**-Ryan's out!**


	23. Mommy and Baby Bonding

**Yes. I'm updating crazy fast because I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT! Ok. Some irregular stuff is going to happen in this chapter! I'm not kidding you'll be like whooooooaaaaa. What did I just see? Don't worry I'm sure you won't get nightmares...I hope.**

**Adam Levine: One does not simply get nightmares from reading.**

**Robin Thicke: Everybody get up!**

**Bruno Mars: Nah I'm fine here**

* * *

**The next morning:**

The sun rays woke two parents up early, Margaret rolled over onto his chest making him smile and wrap a wing around her, "We're gonna need to prepare for Carly waking up" He whispered in her ear.

Margaret sighed lovingly, "She slept pretty good for her first night at home...what's your secret?" She giggled.

Mordecai chuckled to himself, "Watching a marathon of Walking Dead and she'll fall asleep. She does coo whenever Daryl Dixon's on screen. I think she likes him"

"Mm...her first crush" Margaret giggled to herself.

He shrugged then looked at the alarm, "First day of work" Mordecai was kinda happy to go to work, even though it was his first day. He was a bit nervous too.

Margaret slowly arose from the bed, "I'll get the coffee goin"

"This is why I love you" He whispered then got up to take a shower.

The cardinal got the coffee going and a little breakfast for her husband. "Tomorrow night. You're cooking" She murmured.

Mordecai walked into the room, wearing a green jacket, "I sure hope my boss likes me"

"Honey. You'll do great! I'm sure your boss will like you" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

The blue jay shrugged, "Well Benson did give me a good recommend"

Margaret heard babbling coming from the baby monitor, "Oh! Carly's up" She walked into the nursery to nearly start awing at the sight of her baby. Carly had dropped her pacifier but starting putting her bear in her mouth. "Good morning Carly!"

Carly turned her head and reached for her mom, _"Mama's here!"_

Margaret lifted her up, then her bear and pacifier, "You want your bear?" She dangled the bear.

The young bird grabbed it and held it to herself, she looked up, _"Ok Mama! I'm hungry! Let's go!"_

She took Carly into the kitchen and held her, "Ok. I'll give you some milk then we'll say bye to Daddy"

Mordecai looked up and smiled at his daughter, "So what feathers will she have?" He took her into his lap. "She is a girl" He raked his fingers through his own spikes, "Are you gonna have Mommy's pretty hair?"

Carly babbled nonsense at him then wrapped her hand around his finger.

Margaret giggled, shaking up the bottle to make sure it was cold, "Well Skips said there's a huge chance she'll be a shade of blue, probably dark blue…or your blue"

The blue jay smiled, poking her in her belly, "Hey Baby Girl. You excited to spend time with Mommy?" Carly began to drool making Mordecai grab a napkin, "You drool worst then your Uncle Rigs"

The young bird looked around until finally Margaret picked her up, "Ok here's your bottle" She walked to the couch.

"You're not breastfeeding her?" Mordecai chuckled.

Carly happily drank from the bottle, Margaret shrugged, "Some days I will, some days I won't."

The blue jay looked up at the clock, 9:10 am, "Alright I'm gonna go" He bent down and kissed Carly's forehead, "Be a good girl for Mommy ok?"

"_NO! Daddy! Don't go!"_ She reached for him, he chuckled, then kissed Margaret.

"I love you" Margaret smiled, adjusting Carly so she'd drink her milk.

Mordecai smiled, "I love you too" He headed out the door.

Carly drank her milk then was burped, "Ok. Let's see what to do" She laid her daughter down, "How bout we watch some Disney movies?" Carly played with her bear making Margaret giggle, "I'll take that as a 'Yes Mommy. I love Disney.' We'll get you dressed alright but I have to change first"

The young bird laid on the couch, sucking her pacifier while Margaret got dressed, _"I want Daddy back here!" _Suddenly the baby felt pain in her hands, _"Ow! Mommy! Mommy! Help! I'm in pain!"_ She shook her hands then whimpered.

A whitish glow surrounded her hands, _"Ow! What is happening to me!"_

Margaret walked out of the room, still clothed in her pajamas to see Carly shaking her hands, "Carly! What's the matter?" She lifted her daughter, the moment she saw her daughter's hands she panicked, "What the?!"

Carly stared at her hands then shook them, she was terrified of what was happening, _"Ah! Help me!"_

Margaret cooed to help calm her down, "It's ok. Sweetie, shh. It's ok. Mommy's gonna get Uncle Skips" She laid her daughter down in her bassinet to get her phone.

Carly shook her hands then the pain died down, she looked up only to see Margaret dialing on the phone, "Mama!"

Margaret nearly dropped the phone, she walked to the bassinet, "Ca-Carly…did you just say Mama?" She looked to see her week old daughter, staring right back at her. "I must be going crazy" She felt her head. "I need some caffeine" She lifted her daughter up, "Want to help Mommy get some coffee" She laid her daughter on the baby blanket.

"Carly saying Mama? I'm losing it!" She laughed to herself, "Ah. The joys of motherhood" She walked into the kitchen.

Carly looked at her mom then narrowed her eyes at the cup. _"Ok Mama! I'll help!" _

Margaret looked into the pot, "Thank god there's some left" She was about to grab the pot but the pot floated away from her hand. "What the?!"

The pot floated over to her cup and filled the cup up only to float back into place and the cup to float into Margaret's hand, "WHAT THE!?" She sat the cup down and started panicking, "Ok! I'm just seeing things! This is getting freaky!" She scrunched her eyes, "I'm just seeing things! That cup didn't float" She took a sip from her coffee, "I'm ok"

Carly thought this was fun, _"This is awesome! What else can I float?"_ She moved her eyes to her rattle, she blinked a few times before the rattle floated in midair.

Margaret took a huge sip then sat down her cup, "Ah. Much better" She walked into her living room only to widened her eyes, the rattle was floating in midair, "Holy crap!" She backed away from the rattle, she turned and lifted Carly up, "Oh my god!"

The moment she picked up Carly the rattle dropped, she raised an eyebrow, "Carly! Did you see that?" She looked at her daughter, the young bird was looking at the ceiling, "Carly?"

The young bird looked at her then back at the ceiling, Margaret looked at the ceiling, there was nothing there, "Ok. I guess you like the ceiling" She started walking to her bedroom, "How bout I finish getting dress and you just lay in your bassinet?"

Margaret smiled as she finished putting on her clothes then she walked to Carly, "Ok let's-" She paused, Carly's head was facing the ceiling again, only her eyes were locked on Margaret, "Wait a minute" She placed her finger in front of Carly then moved slowly to the left then to the right.

Carly's head didn't turn, her purple eyes moved, following her finger. "How can you track like that?" Margaret asked herself.

The young bird stared at her mother then smiled, Margaret was getting very scared, "You're only a week old, you shouldn't be doing that" She began to get suspicious, "Let's see" She waved her finger faster but Carly's eyes kept following.

Carly then opened her mouth, "Mama"

Margaret shrieked and backed away from the bassinet, her speech was perfect, not a stutter, not a babble, Margaret heard 'Mama'. She wasn't delusional, Carly just spoke.

Suddenly it sounded like Carly was giggling, Margaret slowly walked back to the bassinet to find her daughter gone, "CARLY?!" She looked around, she wasn't in sight.

Margaret was getting terrified, "Charlene!" She looked around the master bedroom only to look up at her ceiling. Her eyes widened.

The young bird was floating in midair, she lifted her hand lifting her bear off the ground. The cardinal gasped, "Oh my god!"

Carly smiled at her mom then fell back to the ground only to turn invisible. "CARLY!?" She looked around the room until she turned her head to find her on the couch, sitting up, "Mother!"

Margaret screamed, then ran to the phone only to hear Carly starting to cry, she turned her head to the couch, she wasn't there, "Carly?!"

The crying came from the bassinet, Margaret walked to her daughter, she lifted her daughter up, "Shh. It's ok. It's ok" She walked into the nursery and rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.

Carly stopped crying and began to whimper, _"What did I do? I didn't even know what I was doing. Mommy! I'm sorry!"_

Margaret lifted her daughter's pacifier and placed it in her mouth, "Sweetie. I want you to know this. If something's wrong with you, Mommy and Daddy will always love you. Mommy still loves you even though you scared me really bad" She had tears in her eyes, "I don't want anyone to take you away, so I need you to hide your…" She trailed off, "Let's call it…special talent. I need you to hide it. Someone could take you away for having them"

Carly looked at her mom, _"I'll try to control them"_

Margaret sighed, "You probably can't understand me but, I need you to hide this from people. Don't ever tell someone you have this… 'talent.' I don't want anyone to take you away."

She smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair, "C'mon. We'll go get you dressed" Margaret sat her daughter on the diaper changer, "Which outfit Carly?" She lifted two dresses, one was pink with a duck on it, one was bright blue with a cookie on it saying, 'I'm sweet'.

"_Blue! I want blue!"_ Carly drooled and tried to point but she couldn't seem to figure out how to point.

Margaret smiled, "Ok I'll make it easier," She placed a outfit in front of her, "swat at the one you want" She placed the blue one in front making her swat. "Ok. This is a cute one too"

She was about to dress her daughter only for a stench to hit her nose, "Ugh. Did you make a uh-oh?" She picked up a fresh diaper only for Carly to whimper. "It's ok."

Carly let out a shriek feeling the wet wipe against the butt, she screamed and cried, Margaret decided she wasn't ever going to get used to diapers, "I know. I know. Mommy's just so mean, changing your diaper"

"_Yes! You are now stop!"_ Carly ordered.

Margaret finished then smiled, "Such a fussy little baby. Just like your daddy, stubborn"

Carly pouted then was changed into her clothes, she liked the blue dress, Margaret lifted her up, "Such a little cutie, but you're so fussy" She kissed her daughter's forehead, "Ok! Off to watch some Disney!" She carried her daughter and held her to the movies, "Wanna pick one?"

Carly slammed her hand down on a movie making Margaret lift it up, "Toy Story? Ok" She slid it into the DVD player then carried her daughter to the couch.

Suddenly the door knocked, Margaret answered while Carly squealed at Andy playing with his toys.

"Hey Margaret" CJ smiled.

Margaret smiled, "Hi CJ! How are you?!"

The cloud girl shrugged, "Not too bad. I heard the little cutie was born"

She nodded, "Yea. Carly was born, wanna see her?"

CJ nodded, "Sure" She headed in to see the little pink baby squealing and shrieking at the movie, "Aw she's adorable"

Margaret paused the movie making Carly's eyes widened, _"What did you do? I was watching that! Mama! Mama!"_ Her eyes wandered to CJ, _"Who's this girl?!"_

The cardinal swooped up her daughter, "Say hi to CJ, Sweetie"

Carly looked at the cloud girl, CJ giggled, "She makes Mordecai's faces! Aw! That's too cute!" She carefully took the baby into her arms, "Aw! You are just the cutest little thing I've ever seen! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Margaret smiled, as the two women sat on the couch, CJ was cooing over Carly, "So how are you and Don?"

CJ smiled, "We're great, he asked if I could move in"

Margaret clapped, "That's great!"

The cloud nodded then looked at the baby, "Oh she's so small. How big was she when she was born?"

"Uh…I think five pounds and eighteen inches" Margaret smiled, "She is so tiny"

Carly looked around the room, _"I'm not small…ok fine I'm small"_

CJ nearly gasped, "Such a tiny baby, and…she has purple eyes?"

Margaret shrugged, "I'm just as confused as you are. Though Mordecai thinks that our feathers blended together in her eyes"

Carly shook her hands making CJ giggle, "Such a smart little cutie" She paused, "I think every time I see you. I'll call you Cutie. Because you're so cute!"

Margaret giggled, "Well my mom called her chubby, she is pretty chubby" She giggled, looking at her daughter's cheeks.

The cloud laughed, "She is a chubby baby. Ooh just a cutie!"

Carly began to get annoyed, _"Ugh! Quit calling a cutie!"_

The baby kicked at CJ's hands making Margaret aw, "Ok. Someone needs a nap" She lifted the baby up, "Say goodnight to CJ"

Carly buried her head in her mother's chest, hoping this day would just end.

CJ smiled, "Have a good nap Carly!"

Margaret walked into the nursery, only for CJ to answer her phone, "Hello?…ugh. But what about Starla!? She can't take my shift? Fine…but I have a date with D-….fine ok. Ok. Ok. Ok! Ok bye" She hung up, "Margaret, I gotta go"

Margaret swaddled her daughter, "Ok bye CJ! Thanks for stopping by"

CJ shrugged, "No prob. Tell Mordo we should triple date" She headed out the door.

The cardinal smiled at her daughter, "Wasn't that nice of CJ?"

Carly pouted, _"Yea. I have to take a nap because she wouldn't stop calling me Cutie! And I'm not cute!"_

Margaret smiled, "I know you're upset about sleeping in your big bedroom but you'll like it, I promise. Let's just get this going" She played the mobile music making Carly sleepy.

"_What…no…faiiiirrr"_ The young bird fell asleep.

* * *

**Later that day:**

The door opened to reveal Mordecai, "Hi Honey!" Margaret smiled, giving him a hug and a kiss.

He smiled, "Hey. I got to play videogames for thirteen hours straight..." He blinked his eyes, "When I left I almost went blind" He gave her another peck, "How'd the day with the baby go?" He asked.

"About that..." She trailed off, "_Should I tell him? No! He'll overreact...just...keep it a secret for a bit..._"

Mordecai turned to her, "What happened?"

Margaret shook her head, "Nothing. She was fine. CJ stopped by and then she took a nap" The moment Margaret said nap, Carly's started babbling through the baby monitor, "Ok. Not anymore" Mordecai headed to his daughter's bedroom.

Carly was in her crib, entertaining herself, she looked at her bear and levitated the bear up. She giggled as she watched the stuff animal float around the room. Carly aimed her wing at her crib bar only for the door to open, Mordecai smiled at her, "Hey Daddy's home"

Carly reached for him, he lifted her up, "How was your day with Mommy?"

"_Mama didn't tell you? I scared her"_ Carly proudly boasted.

Mordecai chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Daddy has a friend with a little baby just like you. His name is Liam. I think you'll like Liam if you meet him"

Carly placed her hand in her mouth while her father talk about playing videogames, she smiled, _"Finally I have Mommy and Daddy!"_

* * *

**Ok. I hope you like the week old stuff cause now we're turning into badass mode! I'm moving Carly's age to four months so Avery is going to be born in the next chapter...sorry but :P Gotta move this along. Josh will be around, I think chapter 25 or so...Next chapter will be about Audrey and Benson because of YOLO! Nah. Jk. It's going to be a little bit of...(the baby is coming)**

**-Ryan's out!**


	24. Audrey and Benson's trip into parenthood

**Hey! I'm back! In this chapter it's the birth of Avery! We'll find out his father, his mother...wait. I read all your votes and I'm sure you'll be like 'Whoa' Ps. Please do not keep fighting in the reviews. I really appreciate what you guys are doing but it gets my hopes up when there's reviews and it turns out you guys are fighting. But sorry to RegularShowLuvr but I'm not ending this story for awhile so get used to it.**

**Bruno Mars: Oh...snap! Hey! Who saw me on the Teen Choice Awards!**

**Ian: I did! And you scared me!**

**Adam Levine: Hehe he scares his reflection!**

**Andy Samberg: LIKE A BOSS!**

**Hawkmeister: Hey! You guys wanna listen to some Bon Jovi?**

**Me: Batman!**

* * *

**Four months later: October:**

The two birds were getting along with their new lives, Margaret was back in college and Mordecai was happy with his job. When Carly was three months old, she grew apricot feathers that formed three spikes of hair, slowly the colors came in, she was dark blue, with two white stripes on her wings and in her three spikes of hair, she had red feathers. Mordecai was happy that she looked something like her mother.

"Carly, open wide!" Margaret held a spoonful of mashed carrot to the fussy baby.

She grew to be a big troublemaker, she moved her head to the side making Margaret sigh, "C'mon. It's good. It's carrots, I know you like carrots"

Carly smiled, _"I'm still not eating it!"_

There was a knock on the door, Margaret sighed, "Such a fussy baby!" She answered to see Audrey, "Hey Audrey!"

Audrey smiled, "Hi. I just came by to have a little girl time. Benson's driving me crazy with the baby, thank goodness he's at work"

Margaret shrugged, "Mordecai's at work too. I'm just trying to feed Carly"

The woman smiled at the sight of Carly, she had food all over her beak, her bib, her hands, even in her hair, "She's a messy eater"

Margaret sighed, "You know it. She's going through a lot of phases" She took the spoon and dangled it in front of her, "C'mon Carly, open"

The fussy baby giggled opening her mouth only to swat the spoon away, "Ugh!" Margaret growled in frustration.

Carly giggled and started clapping her hands. _"Bravo! What a show!"_

Audrey giggled, "She's so cute, she makes Mordecai's faces"

Margaret nodded, "Yea I know. Whenever she's fussy, she has Mordecai's stubborn look on her face. She's just a very fussy diaper girl" Carly glared and crossed her wings over her chest, just like her dad, "Daddy's Girl"

Audrey sat herself on the couch with a wince, "Ooh! Avery! Easy, Mommy feels like she's carrying twins"

Margaret smiled, "So when are you due?"

"Not for another week. If I get any bigger, I'll pull Avery out myself" She made chuckle.

Carly placed her hands on her cheeks, smearing carrot all over her face, "No! Carly!" Margaret took her daughter's hands.

"Naaa!" Carly copied her mother, placing her hands on Margaret's face.

Audrey giggled, "Is that one of the phases?"

Margaret nodded, "Yes. She likes to copy people, take off her clothes, throw wet food and yank on stuff. Classic little troublemaker" She looked at her little daughter, "Ok. I guess you need a bath"

She lifted her daughter out of the highchair, "Audrey. You can take off your shoes and put your feet up. Relax. You're nine months pregnant" She undressed her daughter.

Carly made a gurgle then balled up her fist making Margaret sigh, "No playing punchies with Mommy! It hurts!" She unlatched her daughter's diaper, "Ok. Let's get that orange mess out of your hair" She sat the small baby in the sink.

Audrey waddled over and smiled, "Oh she's just the cutest"

Margaret giggled, "She is but she gets to be a big handful" She grabbed some soap and washed her baby's spikes.

"I just love her spikes. Three little things on the top of her head" Audrey mused.

Carly blinked her eyes then cooed, "Gah wah baba!" She splashed the water with her wings making Margaret smile. _"Yea! I want Daddy. He's never calling me cute, fifteen times a day"_

She washed her daughter's hair only for Audrey to wince, "Ah!" She whimpered.

"Audrey! You ok?" Margaret asked, turning her head.

Audrey nodded hesitantly, "Y-yea. Just Avery" She looked at her stuck out stomach, "Oh my god. I feel like a elephant"

Margaret continued to wash Carly until she squeaked and looked at her hands. _"I wanna play with Mr. Bear in the water!"_ She moved her wing to the bear that was on the floor next to her highchair.

"Carly! No!" Margaret ordered, taking a hold of her daughter's wing, "Remember what Mommy said"

Carly looked at her mom then pouted, _"But I wanna play with Mr. Bear!"_

Margaret lifted her out of the sink, "Ok. I know you hate bathing in the sink but until we move, you'll have to bathe in the sink"

The young bird was dressed in new clothes and sat in her highchair, then given her bear. Margaret sat next to Audrey while the blonde woman began the conversation, "So when's the big move?"

Margaret shrugged, "Well. We were suppose to move after our wedding night but Carly decided to come so…we postponed the move then I had surgery and then all this other crap and now we're focusing on maybe next week or two weeks"

Audrey whimpered, placing her hands on her gigantic belly. "T-that's wonderful!"

Margaret looked at her, "Audrey, you don't look so good"

The blonde woman repeated, "It's just Avery"

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital" Margaret suggested.

Audrey whimpered, "That wouldn't be such a bad-" Water spilled onto the floor making her gasp, "OH MY GOD!"

Carly stared at Audrey, _"What's going on?"_

Margaret jumped, "Oh god! I'll get my car-keys!" She ran and grabbed the car-keys then swiped Carly from her highchair, "I'll be right back Audrey" She ran down the stairs and buckled her baby quickly.

Carly screamed, _"Hey! I dropped my bear! Mama! Can you get-"_ Margaret darted up the stairs to get Audrey, _"Never mind."_

Margaret walked Audrey down the stairs, "Ok. Deep breaths, I know it really hurts but we'll call Benson, Mordecai, and everyone and tell them" She helped Audrey into the seat.

Audrey whimpered, "Thank you so much MarGARET! I don't know if-OH MERCIFUL GOD THIS HURTS!" Audrey screamed.

Carly stuck her thumb in her mouth and watched in curiosity as Audrey winced in pain. _"Man. What's her problem?"_

Audrey whimpered, "Call now! Call now!"

Margaret spoke, "I can't I'm driving!" She handed Audrey her phone, "here. Call Benson"

Audrey dialed his number then winced, "Oh god! Oh god!"

Benson heard the phone ringing and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Benson! The baby's coming! I'm going to the hospital!" Audrey shouted, then winced in pain, "Oh god!"

The gumball machine exploded, "WHAT?! BUT YOU'RE NOT DUE UNTIL FRIDAY?! I'LL MEET YOU AT THE HOSPITAL WITH THE PARK CREW!"

Audrey whimpered, "Please hurry!" She clicked the button.

Carly felt uncomfortable with all the yelling and began to cry, Margaret turned to her daughter then back, "Oh not now Carly"

Audrey whimpered, "I feel like Avery's breaking my ribs"

Margaret nodded, "I know. It's normal, it feels like the worst pain you'll ever feel but you'll be just fine. The only bad news is that when you push, it feels like you're being ripped in half"

Audrey whimpered, "What about C-sections?"

The cardinal shrugged, "Mordecai's mom said they don't hurt at all. They put you on gas"

Carly screamed and threw a mini temper tantrum in her car-seat. Audrey gripped the phone, "I need to call my parents!" She dialed again.

* * *

**The hospital:**

Margaret pulled up to the hospital, and lifted Carly out of her car-seat, still throwing her temper tantrum. She screamed and kicked at her mother, "Charlene!" Margaret glared.

That didn't stop Carly, she continued while Audrey was sitting in the car, wincing and crying. Margaret opened the back of her car and picked up a stroller, she plopped Carly in and buckled her in, then gave her a pacifier.

"MARGARET!" Audrey screamed.

The cardinal raced to her, "Hang on Audrey!" She helped the woman out of the car and pushed the stroller, "It'll be ok Audrey!"

She sat Audrey in a chair, "I'll register you ok? Just watch Carly for a moment" She sped off to the counter.

Audrey looked over at Carly, "H-hi. I'm giving birth to your new friend, Avery Benjamin"

"_Uh…ok. Well listen it's been fun and all but I don't have a bear so I need Mama's attention!"_ She spat out her pacifier but Audrey caught it, _"Hey! Quit messing with my plan!"_

Audrey placed it back in her mouth, "Such a cut-OW! OH DEAR GOD!"

Carly looked at her then looked away, _"Good! Mess up my plan and 'Avery' does something!"_

Margaret ran back to Audrey, "Room 1431" She helped her up and took the stroller.

The cardinal helped Audrey to her bed and smiled, "Ok. Take deep breaths. Your baby will be here in no time" She looked in the stroller to see Carly pouting, "Ok little Missy. What's your deal?"

"_My 'deal' is that my bear is at home!"_ Carly crossed her wings over her chest.

A nurse came in, "Ms. Taylor, you're going to need to put a hospital gown on"

Audrey nodded, "That's fine! Cut me out of this maternity nightmare" The nurse was about to cut the outfit up but she looked at Margaret, "unless you're related to her, you need to leave. And a delivery room is no place for infants" She spat.

Margaret muttered, "Who gave her a bowl of piss this morning"

Once they reached the lobby, Carly looked to see Benson, Pops and Skips running through the doors, well, mostly Benson. _"Oh! It's Sunny! Poppy! And Skippy!"_ She smiled at the three.

Pops giggled, "Ooh! There's Mordecai's darling of a daughter!"

Margaret pointed down the hall, "She's in room 1431"

Benson ran off to her room, he opened the door to see her panting and sweating, "Oh Addie! I'm here" He took her hand.

Audrey smiled, "Benson! I need the baby out by C-section"

The gumball machine nodded, "Ok. Ok. I promise we'll give you a C-section"

She whimpered, "Oh my god! This really hurts!"

Benson nodded, "It's ok. I know"

"YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW THIS FEELS BENSON SAMUEL MARIN! YOU HAVE NO FRICKEN IDEA HOW THIS FEELS!" Audrey snapped then took a few deep breaths.

Benson blinked his eyes, "So that's how it feels"

Audrey whimpered, "I'm sorry Sweetie. But could you do me a favor?"

He nodded, "Anything"

"Just be quiet!" Audrey glared.

The doors opened to reveal Audrey and Benson's least favorite person, Chuck, "I heard" Was all he muttered.

Audrey gritted her teeth, "Go away Chuck! I don't care if Benson's not the father! The baby is staying with me!"

Chuck glared, "No! If it's my son then I'm keeping it! I'll raise it with Clara"

Benson snarled, "The baby is mine! Avery isn't going to live with you or Clara. It's staying with Audrey and I"

A nurse entered the room, "Hello Ms. Taylor, let's check your contractions" She looked at smiled, "Oh. Ok. It'll be a few-"

"Actually can we just do a C-section? That'd be better for me" Audrey spoke.

The nurse nodded, "Of course. I'll be right back" She came back with Dr. Campton.

"Ms. Taylor! You weren't due until Friday. What happened?"

Audrey whimpered, "The baby decided to come early…NOW GET IT OUT!" She screamed.

"Hey! Don't talk about my son like that!" Chuck snapped.

Benson glared, "He's not your son! He's mine!"

Dr. Campton looked at them, "Ah. Mr. Marin and Mr. Iron. Please stop yelling, Ms. Taylor needs to be in a calm zone for the baby's birthing" He placed a blanket over Audrey's stomach, "Now let's get this started! Do you have a breathing-"

"Sorry Brandon! But Avery's my son! And when he's born, I'll rename him Chuck Jr. but I'll nickname him Chucky"

Benson glared, "MY NAME IS BENSON!"

Audrey screamed in pain, "OH MY GOD! JUST SHUT UP CHUCK!"

Dr. Campton glared, "Get out of here!"

Benson nodded, "Yea! Get out of here Chuck!"

"You too! You're being disruptive!" Dr. Campton glared, "Nurse. Get them out of here"

Audrey whimpered, "No! I need a breathing partner!"

Dr. Campton shook his head, "No. I'm sorry Ms. Taylor but they're being disruptive. Is there anyone else you had in mind?"

The blonde woman nodded, "M-Margaret Quintel. She's one of my friends!"

Dr. Campton turned to his nurse, "Will you please get Margaret Quintel"

She nodded, "Of course Doctor" She headed out of the room.

* * *

Margaret was trying to keep Carly from having her tantrum, "Shh. Sweetie. I know you miss your toys but Audrey's having a baby"

Carly glared, _"I don't even care if Auntie Ellie's having a baby! I want my bear!"_

The cardinal sighed, "Such a fussy diaper girl"

"_Stop calling me fussy!"_ She pounded her fists against the tray holding her in her stroller, whining and squealing. _"I'm not fussy!"_

Starla, who had shown up with Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, looked over at Carly, "Such a cutie!"

The young bird's eyes narrowed,_ "Oh that is it! I'm throwing the biggest tantrum they've ever seen!"_ She spat out her pacifier and screamed as loud as she could.

Margaret's eyes widened as she grabbed the pacifier and blew on it to get rid of some dirt and plopped it back in her daughter's mouth, "Charlene Jessica! What has gotten into you? You're a cranky piece of work!"

Carly glared at her mother, _"I'm going to annoy you so much when Daddy kisses you!"_ She threatened.

Starla awed, "How does it feel to be a mommy?" She asked, sitting next to the cardinal.

Margaret shrugged, "It's alright. Carly pretty much keeps Mordecai and I on our toes"

Starla sighed, "I wish I was a mommy. I'd name my baby Matthew"

The cardinal smiled, "I'm sure you'll be a great mom someday Starla" She placed a hand on the green woman's shoulder.

Carly continued her fit while a nurse walked to Margaret, "Are you Mrs. Quintel?"

Margaret nodded, "Yes"

The nurse pointed, "Well Ms. Taylor recommended you as her partner in the delivery room because Mr. Marin and Mr. Iron were excused""Oh…ok I'll be there" Margaret stood up only to feel a tiny grip. She looked down to see Carly, having a grip on her jeans, "Carly! Let go of Mommy's jeans"

Carly looked upset, _"No! You are not going anywhere! Mama!"_

Starla pried Carly's fingers making Margaret follow the nurse, "Aw, don't worry Carly. Auntie Star is going to watch you"

"_Mama! I'm sorry for my behavior! Help! I'm sorry! Don't leave me here!"_ Carly whimpered, turning and reaching for her mom.

Starla took Carly's message the wrong way, "Are you pointing at the bathroom? Do you need a diapey change?" She made baby talk.

Carly's eyes widened, _"No! I want my mama! Not a fricken diaper change!"_

Starla giggled, "I'll change you. Not to worry" She lifted Carly out of her stroller along with the diaper bag.

"_This is a clever and horrible punishment"_ Carly whimpered as they headed into the women's room.

* * *

Margaret followed the nurse, "Hey Audrey" She waved at her friend, just about to begin her C-section.

Audrey whimpered, "Hey. I hope you don't mind"

Margaret shook her head, "Oh no. Not at all. I'm happy to be here for you"

"Where's Carly?" Audrey felt a contraction coming.

The cardinal pointed, "Starla's watching her. Now let's get the baby boy out huh?"

Audrey forced a weak smile, "T-thanks" Margaret gave her a hand making Audrey squeeze it, "AHHHH! CUT ME UP NOW! GET IT OUT!"

Dr. Campton nodded, "Right." He shortly began the procedure.

* * *

Mordecai ran through the doors to see Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost sitting on the couch, "What'd I miss?!" He asked the two.

Muscle Man shrugged, "Audrey's getting a C-section and Benson and Chuck are fighting"

After looking around the empty waiting room, Mordecai asked, "Where is everyone?"

High-Five Ghost pointed in each direction, "Rigby's in the cafeteria, Eileen and Thomas are on their way, Starla went to the bathroom to change Carly, Skips took Pops to get a drink of water. Anything else?"

Mordecai heard screaming from the bathroom, "Carly"

Starla opened the door with a few hairs sticking out of her pigtails, "That was the most horrifying diaper change. I've ever done" She walked back to sit Carly in her stroller. She looked up, "Hi Mordecai"

He waved, "Hey Starla. What's wrong?"

Starla sighed, "I was changing Carly, everything was going well until I went to wipe her and then she started screaming and crying and kicking me"

"Yep typical Carly" He chuckled, kneeling down to meet his daughter's height, "Why weren't you being a good girl for Auntie Starla?" Mordecai asked.

Carly pulled a pout, _"Cause I don't have my bear, Mama left to go somewhere! Leaving me with 'Auntie Star' she gave me a diaper change when I didn't even need one! And worst of all, I'm in my stroller and I'm cranky!"_

Mordecai chuckled, "Looks like someone didn't get a nap yet." He smiled, "It's ok. We'll look at the new baby and go home ok?"

Carly threw herself into the back of the stroller, _"I wanna go home now!"_

Suddenly shouting came from the maternity ward, "Aw man. I think that might be Benson!" He got up and raced to Audrey's room.

He was correct, Benson and Chuck were screaming at each other. "What's going on?!"

"Chuck here! Got me kicked out of the delivery room!" Benson shouted.

Chuck glared, "It's my kid!"

He glared, "No! Avery's my son!"

The ginger man spoke, "How would that even work?! You're a gumball machine! What will she give birth to? A snow globe?"

Benson glared, "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! AUDREY'S GIVING BIRTH TO MY BABY IN THERE!"

"Oh shut up gum-wad" Chuck snorted.

Benson's eyes narrowed making Mordecai face-palm, "Oh geez"

"Say that one more time" Threatened Benson.

Chuck leaned closer to him, "Gum….wad!"

Benson cracked his knuckles and socked Chuck in the face, the orange haired man was taken by shock, "Did…did you just hit me?"

"Well it wasn't the tooth fairy!" He gave him a shot in the stomach, "C'mon Tubby! Fight!"

Chuck pushed Benson against the wall, "I will smash your dome!" He bashed Benson's head against the wall.

Benson kicked him in the stomach and placed him in a headlock, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking it, "This is one of the benefits of being bald!"

Chuck threw his head back making Benson fall down, Chuck jumped on the man then pulled his arm behind his back.

* * *

Since Audrey's abdomen was covered with a blanket, the mother and cardinal couldn't see what was happening but Margaret smiled at Dr. Campton's words, "Ok. I see the baby"

She looked at Audrey, "He sees the baby"

Audrey smiled, "I can't feel a thing. What does the baby look like?"

The cardinal looked back up, over the blanket, to see the doctor reaching in, Dr. Campton smiled, "Ok! Here's the baby!" He lifted up squirming baby.

Margaret nearly gasped, the baby was a human, Dr. Campton smiled, "It's a boy!"

Audrey had tears falling down her face, "A boy…"

The cardinal looked to see the baby boy's cord being cut, "Ok. Now Ms. Taylor we'll get your baby cleaned up and…wait a minute" Dr. Campton spoke.

Audrey looked at Margaret, "What's wrong with Avery!"

Margaret looked back up to see Dr. Campton looking back where Avery had come from, "Oh my gosh"

* * *

Meanwhile, Benson backed Chuck into the wall making the man drop Benson's arm. The gumball machine sent punches to Chuck's face, "Let's see how you like it now Ginger!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He gripped Benson's neck. Benson began to gag for air.

The blue jay gasped, "STOP!" He shoved the two away from each other.

"Make me birdie!" Chuck spat.

Mordecai glared, punching Chuck in the face, "Stop it!" Chuck fell back against the wall.

Benson ran to hit the man but Mordecai held him back, "Stop it! Both of you! There is a child in there that is about to be born and you two are fighting like animals over it! It doesn't matter who's baby it is. It matters who will love it, take care of it, nurture it"

Benson glared, "Fricken speeches! I'm not kidding"

Chuck sighed, "But…if it's my kid. I want it!"

Mordecai pointed at their bruises and cuts, "Look at yourselves! You're fighting over someone, you're just putting that baby in a horrible position. Babies come into the world, not knowing what to do, but babies need that one person that can tell them that they're ok, nothing bad will ever happen to them"

The door opened, to reveal Dr. Campton, "Who's here for Ms. Taylor?"

Benson, Chuck and Mordecai raised their hands, "And there's more in the waiting room" Benson pointed out.

The doctor nodded, "Well your babies are here"

"Babies?" Benson and Chuck raised eyebrows.

Dr. Campton chuckled, "Yes. It's twins. Two healthy babies" He pointed to the door, "You may see them"

Benson and Chuck raced into the room to see Audrey and Margaret, "Hi Benny and Chuck" The blonde woman smiled, looking down in her arms to see one bundle. While Margaret held the other bundle, "Hi Hun" She waved at her husband.

Benson gasped, "It's…tw-twins"

Chuck's eyes widened, "Uh…"

Audrey smiled, "Avery…" Her arm adjusted the blue bundle to reveal a small human. He had big green eyes and a innocent looking face.

Benson took him into his arms, "Avery Benjamin"

Then she looked at Margaret, "Show him the other baby"

Margaret adjusted the yellow bundle, "Would you like to name her?" She asked Benson.

"Her" His voice was croaked then looked at her, a tiny pink gumball machine, she had Audrey's green eyes and nose. "Uh…Drew…"

Audrey smiled, "Why Drew?" She reached for Avery.

"They gave you the good stuff didn't they?" He chuckled to himself as he handed Avery to his mother, "well. I just thought, since Audrey and Avery begin with an A, my name begins with a B and Chuck's beings with a C, and well. It's kind of a little joke. I guess"

Chuck glared, "But she's your daughter!"

Benson nodded, "That's part of the joke"

Drew cooed at her dad, then reached for him. Margaret gently handed her over, the tiny girl grabbed her dad's metal finger, he smiled, "Drew Allison"

Mordecai hugged his wife, "Such a sweet moment. Makes me want to have another baby" Margaret giggled.

The blue jay gulped nervously, "Uh…heh. Later" He chuckled making Margaret kiss his cheek.

Audrey smiled then looked at Avery a little bit closer, "Wait a minute…Avery has Chuck's nose"

Everyone in the room spoke at the same time, "WHAT?!"

The blonde woman nodded, "He does…" She looked at him, "No! They're twins! They couldn't have different fathers!"

Dr. Campton opened the door, "Well hello Ms. Taylor. How are you feeling?"

Audrey spoke, "My son looks like Mr. Iron b-but my daughter looks just like Mr. Marin!"

The doctor walked to them, "Let me see" He looked at the twins, "Well they are fraternal twins. That could be a possibility. Would you like me to take a test?"

Benson nodded, "Absolutely" He glared at Chuck then handed Drew over.

Audrey sighed as she handed her baby away to Dr. Campton. _"Hey! Wait! I thought we were staying with Mommy and Daddy!"_ Avery whimpered.

Drew blinked her eyes, _"Don't worry brother! We'll be fine!"_ Dr. Campton disappeared into the hall.

Mordecai and Margaret walked back to see Carly just about to lose her mind, Starla was playing with her hair, "Just a little cutie patootie!"

Carly shook her fists, _"I will so punish Mama and Daddy for leaving me here!"_

Margaret spoke, "Guess what"

Now everyone was in the waiting room, Skips looked up, "Let me guess. Audrey had the twins"

Everyone had a shock expression on their face, Eileen was the first to speak, "They did!? What's the other baby?!"

Mordecai spoke, "It's Drew Allison, she's a gumball machine"

"What about Avery?" Starla asked.

Margaret sighed, "They don't know about him. They're taking a test right now"

Muscle Man gasped, "Oh no Bro!"

High-Five Ghost spoke, "That just rips my heart out"

Carly slammed her fists down on the tray making Margaret pick her up, "My my, my why are you so upset?"

The young bird sighed, _"Don't get me started!"_ She buried her head into Margaret's chest.

* * *

**Hours later:**

Dr. Campton came out, "Ok. You may all see Audrey Taylor, Benson Marin, Chuck Iron," He took a breath, "Drew Marin and Avery…Iron"

Everyone gasped. Avery was Chuck's son. They went into the room to see Audrey crying while Chuck had in his arms, Avery.

"You can't take him! Drew's his sister!" Audrey screamed with tears falling.

The baby waved his arms, Chuck glared, "He's my son! I'm taking him home! Benson said I could have him if he's mine!" He looked down at the bundle, "Poor boy. Given such a stupid name!" He glared, "You slut! Why did you name him Avery!"

Margaret spoke up, "Hey! Leave her alone! She's gone through contractions! Now she's keeping that baby!"

Chuck glared, "Stay out of this whore!"

The blue jay cracked his knuckles, "Nobody talks like that to my wife!" He would've punched Chuck but he was holding the baby. "Give Avery back to his mom and leave!"

Chuck glared, "Oh shut up!" He looked at his son, "what are you, the red slut, the fat girl, the fat guy, the ghost, and the gopher and raccoon gonna do?"

"I'm a mole!" Eileen glared.

Rigby glared, "Listen! Just hand the baby to Benson!"

Benson nodded, "Give me Avery!"

Chuck glared, "He's my son!" He looked at Carly, "I think I'll take two babies today" He reached for Carly, sitting in her stroller.

Margaret slapped his hand, "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Carly looked up to see Chuck grabbing her mom by her shirt, "Don't mess with me!"

The young bird blinked her eyes making Chuck stumble backwards and tip over, _"I know Mama said. But!"_

"THE BABY!" Audrey and Benson screamed.

Mordecai grabbed a fistful of Chuck's hair then yanked it as hard as he could to make sure he didn't fall. Chuck stumbled and fell against the wall, Avery flew into the air making Benson grab the baby.

The blue jay, green man, and raccoon grabbed the orange haired man and pulled him outside of the room. "Now what?" Muscle Man asked.

Mordecai grabbed Chuck and kept dragging him, "Call 911! I'll leave him outside" Rigby dialed 911 and followed his friend.

Audrey stroked her son's cheek, "Avery…" She whispered.

Benson spoke, "Uh…I know we agreed on Avery but…maybe we could call him a nickname…like Carly"

Carly looked up, _"Who called my name?"_

Audrey nodded, "But…you still like 'Drew' right?"

He nodded then smiled at the baby, "AJ…after his mother. Cause he looks like a 'Audrey Jr.' in my eyes"

The blonde woman nodded, "AJ…I like it." She smiled, "Welcome to the world AJ and Drew"

Pops squealed, "AND THE PARK FAMILY!"

AJ's eyes opened making him gurgle, "That'll take some getting used to" He chuckled at his son.

Everyone got to hold and coo at the baby, Margaret held Carly and smiled, "See your new friends, Drew and AJ?"

Carly looked at them, _"Whoa!…Why are they so pink…even the girl! Whoa! That is too much pink!"_

Audrey smiled at AJ's sudden attention towards the baby bird, "Aw! I think AJ likes her"

The tiny boy smiled, _"Whoa! Drew! Look her!"_

Drew turned her head then back towards her brother, _"Big deal. I can do this!"_ She waved her arms up and down.

Benson smiled at her, "Look at my little Drew" He kissed her cheek.

* * *

**AW! Littly AJ and Drew. Yes I know I haven't updated in a while and I'll tell you why! Summer! Not the season! My little three year old cousin! I love her but that kid wouldn't leave me alone. My parents are thinking of letting her stay at my house for another night. Right now she's sleeping in her playpen but I hope I'll update soon! I'll see you guys tomorrow...or Wednesday...or Thursday! But watch the new episode!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	25. CJ and Carly's day while trouble brews

**Ok ok I read a few Fan fics that had little notes about Steak Me Ameadues...(I spelled it wrong) I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one that cried, screamed and threw a huge temper-tantrum. I got so mad, I went on a rampage and threw all my regular show stuff around my room. I threw pictures of Mordecai (That Ian drew) I threw my Regular Show ski hat, I threw my DVDs, my comic books, I even threw my Mordecai backpack and screamed, "SCREW YOU JG QUINTEL YOU BIG A**HOLE!". I was just so mad. I felt like J.G Quintel gave us a huge F**K you! I called Hawkmeister, Poor guy! I really wanted to go to his house (Where ever he lives) and hug him. I was upset and cried, I even cried on the phone while talking to Hawkmeister! So I had a little writer's block because my brain couldn't function that Margaret wasn't with Mordecai. So I spent a few hours or pratically all night, trying to tell myself that they were together in my story and not on TV. **

**Hawkmeister: I'm gonna put a bounty on J.G's head!**

**Me: Aw, just eat more ice cream and listen to Bon Jovi. You'll be fine.**

**Hawkmeister: Fricken J.G. Quintel!**

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

Benson and Audrey were just fine with their twins, AJ and Drew got a restraining order against Chuck. But today was a happy day for the Quintel family. They'd moved in to their very first home together.

Margaret smiled, setting Carly down on the baby mat, "It's beautiful"

The blue jay shrugged, "Hey it's the least I can do" He looked at his daughter, "How bout you Diaper Girl? Do you like the house?"

The baby looked at her father then back at her toys, she picked up her Tigger doll and showed it to Mordecai, _"Look at my doll! Wait! Where's my bear?!"_ Her eyes searched the mat.

The cardinal kissed her husband, "It's cute. I love it"

Kissing turned into something else before Margaret gently broke the kiss, "Not in front of Carly! I know it's been awhile but not in front of her"

"Aw c'mon! She won't even know what we're doing…" He saw her face and chuckled, "I'm joking"

Margaret giggled, giving him a little peck near his neck, "Maybe when you get home from work" She winked then looked at her daughter, "Alright. Let's get you all set up in your new room" She lifted her daughter up and headed upstairs.

The blue jay looked at the clock, "Oh! I gotta go! See ya Maggie and Carly!" He headed out the door.

Carly smiled, her new room was a better improvement of the old room, it was bigger but it didn't have that 'horrid' shade of pink. The walls had a light purple color that seemed to make Carly smile. Though the butterflies were still the theme making Carly giggle, she loved butterflies almost as much as she loved pretty dresses.

Margaret smiled at her daughter's Monster Inc pajamas, "Who do you like more Sully or Mike?" She asked as she picked up a fresh outfit.

Carly pondered the question, _"Hm…I like Boo but…also Randall, and ok. I guess I like Sully more"_ She made a clumsy attempt to grab the monster on her shirt only to grab her beak, _"What the? No!"_

Margaret saw her daughter and smiled, "Ok. I guess it's…Sully" She poked the baby where the monster was on her shirt.

The baby smiled and waved her wings, _"Yes! Mama always understands me!"_

Margaret lifted a blue dress with white dots on it, "Grandma made you this one" She waved it back and forth, "Do you like it?"

Carly giggled and clapped her hands, _"That's really pretty!"_

The cardinal laughed to herself, and changed her daughter, "I really hope you're a kinda girly girl and tomboy and the same time…"

"_A girly-tom?"_ She stuck her hand into her mouth.

Margaret gently lifted her up, "Ok. Now guess what we're doing today?" The young bird gave her mom a blank expression, "CJ's coming over to see you while Mommy goes to school"

Carly's eyes widened, _"Mama's leaving too?! No! No! You can't leave me! No!"_ Tears poured down the baby bird's cheeks.

Margaret awed, "Sweetie, it's not like I want to go" She soothed her daughter, "I have to go. And you'll have to go to school someday"

The tiny girl whimpered making Margaret sit her down on her baby mat, "You and CJ will have fun"

"_What about Auntie Ellie or Uncle Rigs or Audrey or Sunny with AJ and Drew or Skippy or Poppy or even Auntie Star! I'll even take her!"_ Carly was beyond upset.

Margaret tickled her daughter's chin, "C'mon Cutie. Just do this for Mommy ok? CJ was the only one available"

The young bird sat with a pout, _"I don't want you to go!"_ She was sat in her playpen while Margaret went to get dress. _"I have a bad feeling! Mama can't go!"_

The moment Margaret walked downstairs, there was a knock one the door, it was CJ. "Hey. I just wanted to see the little baby"

Margaret moved her head to see her daughter in her playpen, "Thanks again for coming. You were the only one available"

The cloud smiled at the baby, "So where are you off to?"

"College. I hope I can pass through this semester" Margaret giggled.

CJ shrugged, looking at Carly, "Well. Ok. I think Carly and I will have fun"

Margaret pointed at the garage, "Her car-seat and stroller is in there if you need it. And she's a bit of a troublemaker so…I'd watch out"

Carly giggled to herself, _"I'm awesome!"_

The cardinal told CJ all of Carly's phases then headed off, "Goodbye Carly. Be a good girl for CJ ok?"

Carly grabbed her mother's beak, _"No! No! Take me with you!"_ "Nah!"

Margaret smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead then heading out the door, "Ok. Back to my old schedule" She chuckled to herself.

CJ looked at Carly, "You got feathers, cute. I knew you'd have your daddy's feathers"

The young bird looked at her toys, _"Yep. You're boring, and I want my mama back"_ She went back to playing.

"Hm…let's see what you can do…" She swiftly paced back and forth, "Oh ok. How bout I take you to Twin Peaks mall huh?"

Carly drooled a little making CJ smile, "I'll take that as a yes. I got your car-seat and stroller. Let's get goin!" She laughed.

* * *

**Twin Peaks Mall:**

CJ pushed the stroller containing Carly, "How bout this. Your first field trip with me huh?"

The baby bird looked around, she was amazed. The building was so big and wide, almost nobody was there on a Monday morning. _"Whoa! This is awesome!"_ She looked up at the cloud girl, _"Ok. Maybe CJ's not so bad"_

CJ pushed into a store called 'Ice and Hot,' "This is where I work" She smiled,

Carly looked at a shirt with a kitten on it. She reached over only to hit the tray, _"Gah! I hate this stupid thing!"_ She looked around, nobody was watching the young bird. _"Ok. Maybe just this once"_ Carly blinked her eyes making the tray slide out and move up. She then unbuckled herself and gently climbed down to reach the shirt.

CJ looked at a bright blue tank top, "Ugh. They never have striped ones anymore" She looked at the stroller, "Alright Carly. Let's go" She pulled the stroller out only to see Carly on the floor with a shirt in her grip.

Her eyes widened, "How did you get to be on the floor?!" CJ checked the stroller, "How'd you get that open? How'd you get that shirt?"

Carly gulped, _"Uh oh! She's going to tell Mama I used my 'talent'."_

The cloud girl blinked her eyes, "Maybe I didn't put the tray on tight enough" She hoisted the little girl up, "your mama was right. You are a little troublemaker"

With Carly back in her stroller with her buckle on and tray tucked tight, CJ kept exploring the mall, until Carly began to whimper and stick her fingers in her mouth.

CJ moved her head, "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"_Yea. I'm starving! But no squash! Or pumpkin!"_ Carly looked around.

The cloud girl shrugged, "Well. Don't tell your mommy but I have a little treat for you" She pushed the stroller to a kiosk, "Hey. Can I get a small chocolate ice cream"

The man scooped it up and handed her the ice cream, CJ turned and smiled, "Ok. Try this. It's really good"

"_Ew! No! It looks like poop!"_ Carly stuck her tongue at it.

Unfortunately, CJ misread the sign and thought Carly would like to have chocolate, "Exactly" She pressed the ice cold treat against her tongue.

Carly's eyes widened, her taste buds took in every little taste, it was sweet, cold, wet, sugary. She licked it and smiled, _"Ok. I change my mind! That is good!"_ She reached for it.

CJ shook her head, "Sorry kiddo. I have to hold it for you"

The young bird smiled, "Moo!" She giggled, _"More!"_ She licked it up and down, smiling and giggling with glee. _"This is awesome!"_

After the ice cream was finished, CJ smiled, "Alright. Now let's see where we can get you some outfits for the rocker baby"

Carly giggled, shaking her sticky hands. "Gah!"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"I can't believe he's dead" Josh muttered, looking at a picture of Margaret kissing Mordecai. "I'll make Mordecai pay for ruining my plan" He growled. Then turned to meet his new colleague, "So what brings you here?"

Chuck spoke, "I was separated from my son! It's not fair!" He glared, "You have to help me"

The yellow bird nodded, "Of course Chuck. Margaret has my child and herself under lockdown with that stupid Mordecai!"

"Well all I need is you to kill Benson" He told the man.

Josh rubbed his chin, "Hm…I have a plan.."

Chuck nodded, "Ok…what is it?"

The yellow bird stroked his chin-feathers, "Hmm…"

* * *

CJ looked at Carly with a growing smile, "Well. You're a good shopper. You picked a great outfit" She lifted a purple dress with Sully on the front saying 'I'm terrifying'

Carly was fast asleep in her stroller, trying on and buying the outfit took a lot of energy for her. With her ice cream still all over her face, she looked like a little darling.

CJ smiled, "Well. Let's get you home. I bet your mama's on her way home" She pushed the stroller towards the exit.

The minute CJ reached her car, Carly awoke with a cry. The cloud girl turned the stroller, "Aw. What's wrong?"

"_My tummy hurts!"_ The young bird whimpered.

CJ opened the diaper bag and handed her a bottle, "Here Car"

The young bird took the bottle and suckled, _"I prefer Mama's milk but…this is ok"_

CJ giggled as she sat the baby in her car-seat, "You're a good baby"

Carly smiled slurping on her milk, _"Yea. Whatever, let's go home!…Auntie CJ"_

"Ok. Let's get you home" She buckled her up and took the bottle, replacing it with a pacifier.

* * *

Margaret was home when the two arrived, CJ gulped, "Sorry. I took her to the mall and we…lost track of time"

The cardinal smiled, "No. It's fine. I saw her car-seat and your car were gone. Thanks again CJ" She lifted her daughter out of the car-seat, "Did you have fun with CJ today?"

CJ smiled, "Well. I gave her some ice cream, I took her shopping, she seemed like she was having fun"

Margaret laid her sleepy daughter in her playpen, the cardinal hugged the cloud, "Thank you again! You have no idea how much this means"

CJ chuckled, "Well it's fine. I'll see ya later. My shift begins in less then twenty minutes"

"Alright. Say goodbye to…" She turned to see Carly had fallen back asleep, "Oh…never mind" She smiled, "bye CJ"

CJ headed out as Margaret tended to her daughter, "Let's put you in your crib" She laid the baby down in her crib.

Margaret gently and quietly walked downstairs to watch some TV, "_I have to tell Mordecai about the letter. What am I going to do? I'm a mommy now, I can't just leave her…_" Margaret had received a letter from her dream college, she got in. "_But…I'll never get this offer again. Carly and Mordecai need me. I can't just abandon them_"

Cries came from Carly's bedroom making Margaret run upstairs, "_I can't. I can't leave her._" She took the young bird into her wings, "Hi Sweetie. What's a matter?"

Carly shook her fists making the older bird laugh, _"Hehe! I got Mama's attention!"_

Margaret cooed to her daughter, "Mommy got something important in the mail. She got a letter from her dream school." She sighed, "and she has to make a big choice. She's going to tell Daddy tonight"

Carly grabbed her mom's shirt, _"I'm hungry so whatever!"_

Margaret sighed, unbuttoning her shirt and unbuckling her bra, "She loves you very much Carly. But Mommy's thinking about going"

The young bird suckled on her snack, _"Didn't Mama go to school today?"_

After Carly's feeding, Margaret buttoned up her shirt, "Honey. You mean the world to me but…I'm thinking that I should go"

Carly looked at her mother, _"GO? No! No! No! You're not going!"_ She glared.

Margaret saw the baby bird's look and sighed, "Well. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe we could all go. Maybe I could go and stop by or…" She laid her daughter in her crib, "Sweetie. You have to understand this is Mommy's dream school"

The baby bird kept her glare, _"No! You're not going! And that's final!"_

Margaret felt tears in her eyes, "Mommy doesn't want to turn this down. She wants to go and be a journalist. She'd wanted to be a journalist since she was a very small girl." She sighed, "She doesn't want to be a waitress anymore"

Carly looked at her mother with a hurt expression. _"No…I don't want you to go Mama!"_

The cardinal sighed, kissing her cheek, "Maybe Mommy can figure a way to make a compromise but for now. You need a nap" She smiled a little then played the mobile.

* * *

**Hours later:**

Margaret looked at the clock over the TV, 12:14 am. "Mordecai's working late again" She sighed then headed upstairs, "I'll tell him in the morning" She walked into the nursery to see her daughter, sleeping. "Aw. My little diaper girl" She giggled to herself.

Carly stirred a little then rolled over to hug her bear, Margaret stroked her daughter's cheek, "Sleep tight my angel" She headed towards her room to go to sleep.

Margaret clothed herself in her nightgown and crawled into bed. "I do owe him tonight" She giggled with mischief, hoping her husband would come to bed and give her a night she'd promised him.

Margaret suddenly heard the bedroom door open, "_He's home_" She smiled.

His footsteps were heard as he reached their bed, Margaret giggled a little bit, blowing her 'sleeping' cover. She felt him put pressure on the mattress, she turned to see him in the darkness, "Welcome home" She giggled.

He didn't say a word, only to stroke her cheek and kiss her neck. Margaret oohed at the slightest touch of his tongue, it had been awhile since they'd cuddled. Margaret giggled, "Mm…Ah!" She jumped as he started licking her neck.

She rubbed his beak only to kiss his neck, "Mm…I'm keeping my promise"

His wings opened her legs slightly, Margaret was brought back by the realization, "Wait. We need to talk" She separated herself from his tongue and wings. She reached for the lamp only to get shoved on her back, "Honey! This is serious!" The cardinal felt his hands go around her waist, "Mordecai! We need to talk! Can you please stop!" She warned him, trying not to raise her voice.

Suddenly the voice sounded like a purr, "I'm not Mordecai"

Margaret's eyes widened, a stranger was all over her, she gasped, "GET OFF OF ME!" She shoved him off and threw herself off the bed.

Her yell alerted Carly making her start to cry, Margaret flicked on the lights to see Josh. "WHAT THE HELL JOSH!" She screamed.

The yellow bird chuckled, "What? You don't like dark sex?"

Margaret gripped her hair, "Oh my god! What are you doing here!? Why are you here?! I thought I told you I don't want to see you! You're a sex-obsessed rapist!"

Josh cracked his knuckles, "Just c'mere" He grabbed her by her waist, he threw her on the bed and casually walked to her door only to lock it. "Any questions?"

Margaret got off the bed only to try to pull the window open, "Stupid window!" She turned then raced towards the door.

Josh chuckled and grabbed her, pinning her against the door. He sniffed her making her shiver in fear, "Oh you smell like cinnamon" He lowered his beak to her neck, taking little nips, "My favorite"

Margaret whimpered, "Josh! Don't do this! Please! I have a daughter who needs me!" She was tossed on the bed, yet again.

Josh pinned her down, narrowing his eyes, "Let her cry! All I want is you! You've been leading me on for weeks! You harlot" He mashed his beak into hers.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" She screamed, trying to get him off of her. "I'M MARRIED! GET OFF!"

Josh ignored her and looked at her nightgown, "Ooh. Lingerie…a see through nightgown"

Margaret felt like slapping herself, "I wore this for Mordecai!" She struggled in his grip.

He chuckled, "Well, Mordecai's not here" He lifted her nightgown, smiling at what was hiding beneath.

The cardinal heard her daughter's cries and felt horrible, she couldn't tend to her daughter. "Please! Josh! My daughter needs me"

Josh snickered, "Mm…you're so delicious" He started kissing her body.

* * *

Mordecai opened the door to hear Carly's cries, he headed upstairs to see her screaming, "Aw. Don't worry Daddy's here" He lifted her up and silenced

her with a pacifier. "Shh…Daddy's he-" He heard groaning and whimpering.

"No! Get off of me!" It sounded like Margaret was groaning.

Mordecai gently laid his daughter back in her crib, "Daddy's gonna check this out" He headed out of the room.

"Just loosen up! C'mon. Just call me Mordecock and we'll get over this" A voice said.

Margaret swatted at him, "You're not Mordecai! Get off me!"

The blue jay glared then kicked open the door, to see the same yellow bird from the hospital on his half naked wife, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Carly let out another scream. Margaret whimpered, "Help me"

Josh pointed at Margaret, "Margaret's been wanting to tell you something! She's cheating on you! I'm Carly's father"

Mordecai glared, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" He tackled Josh to the ground, "Who are you?!"

Josh glared, "That's none of your concern! Margaret's mine!" He threw a punch at Mordecai.

Margaret grabbed her nightgown, Josh had managed to get off, and raced to her child.

Josh glared, "I'm here to avenge GBF Jr.!" He kneed Mordecai in the groin.

The blue jay groaned as he was pushed off and thrown in the corner of the room, "I'm not letting you get away with this!" He raced after him.

Josh kicked open Carly's door, "Give me the baby Margaret!"

Carly screamed and waved her wings, _"What is going on here?! Can anyone sleep in this house!?"_

Margaret shook her head, "No! You're not going to get anywhere near her!" She held Carly to her chest.

Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, "I didn't want to do this! But too bad!" He turned to see Mordecai, "Looks like Carly will end up like Gina"

"W-who's Gina?" Mordecai asked.

Josh chuckled, "Oh you'll find out!" He aimed the gun, "Goodnight Mordecai" He pulled the trigger.

Margaret screamed, "MORDECAI!"

Carly's eyes widened as she reached out, blinking her eyes. _"Daddy!"_

Josh's eyes widened, "What the…hell?"

Mordecai's eyes opened to see the bullet was on the floor, "What the?"

A gasp came from the cardinal, both birds turned to see Carly holding her wings out. "Oh no! Carly!"

Josh raised an eyebrow, then suddenly his eyes widened, "Margaret! Give me the baby!" He extended his wings, "She's a mutant! She's a danger to society!"

Margaret backed away, "No! She's my baby!" She placed a hand on Carly's head, "Leave Josh!"

"I'm not leaving until I have that baby and you in my arms!" Josh glared.

Mordecai glared and punched Josh in the back of the head. The yellow bird fell over making Margaret kick the gun out of his hand. The blue jay punched Josh a few more times while Margaret called 911.

Josh was taken away with a mutter of a few words, "I'll be back Margaret" With that, he was shoved into the police car.

The cardinal and blue jay watched the police car drive away, "There are some things I need to tell you" Margaret confessed.

Mordecai watched as she sat Carly in her highchair, "What's wrong?"

The cardinal sighed, "Carly has…special talent" She spoke, her voice was soft.

"What do you mean special talent?" Mordecai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Margaret looked around, "She…I…" She turned to her daughter, "Sweetie. Show Daddy what you can do" She placed a rattle in front of her daughter.

Carly looked at her mom, _"But you said…ok"_ She blinked her eyes making the rattle float into the air.

Mordecai nearly fell out of his chair, "What the…!" He looked at her, "How…how is she doing that?!"

Tears filled Margaret's eyes, "I don't know! But she can do more then this!" She got out of her chair, "Mordecai! She's…she's" She looked at her daughter, "She's special!"

The blue jay nodded, "B-but how? Is this all she can do?"

Margaret sighed, "She can float, turn invisible, and move things with her mind"

"When did you learn that she could do this?!" He asked, raising his voice.

She sighed. "When Carly was just a week old…"

The blue jay gave her a look, "You didn't tell me something…again!" He shouted, "Margaret! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Carly felt frightened, _"Look what you did! If you didn't do that then Daddy and Mommy wouldn't be fighting!"_ She had tears in her eyes.

Margaret screamed at him, "WHAT WOULD I HAVE TOLD YOU?" She mimicked a sweet voice, "Honey, how was work? Good…well good oh! I almost forgot, today I learned that our daughter has powers!?"

The blue jay glared, "You swore that you'd tell me everything! What if you'd gotten hurt by Carly! And I didn't know about her powers!?"

Margaret looked at him, "I was scared! I'm still scared someone might take her away! She has these powers and I want her to have a normal life!"

Mordecai sighed, "Ok. Fighting about it isn't going to change it." He took her hand, "Maggie. I love you with all my heart" He dried her tears, "I didn't mean to yell. I was just very curious about our daughter's special talent"

Carly looked at them, _"I'm a horrible person!"_

Margaret hugged him, "I love you too, I love you more then life but I was scared! I didn't want Carly to be taken away" She kissed him. "What do we do about her?"

The blue jay looked at his daughter, "She's fine" He lifted her up, "she's a happy, healthy baby girl that makes her parents smile" He kissed his daughter's cheek, "Daddy loves you very much Carly"

Carly buried her head into his neck, _"I love you too Daddy"_

Margaret smiled, "I'm not going" She whispered into Carly's ear, "I have everything I need right here"

Mordecai smiled as Carly slowly drifted off into sleep in her father's wings. "Daddy's little girl" He took her hand and kissed it, "Diaper Girl"

* * *

**Ok so Mordecai found out about Carly's powers! Ok and a little heads up, I finally got a facebook! If you guys wanna chat with me on facebook that'd be cool! My name is Ryan Quintel. I'm also on Devintart. And well goodnight. I'm going to go listen to Maroon 5 and cuddle with my Adam Levine pillow! Leave a review! :). Bye.**

**-Ryan's out!**


End file.
